Bad Day
by The Hatter Theory
Summary: complete SessKag Kagome is forced to hunt shards with Sesshoumaru,and while bouncing back and fourth in time,the craziest love triangle ever forms.Relationships change and form and some even end.
1. had a bad day again

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inu Yasha,I do not own Fuel(I wish I owned both though,cuz then Sess and Brett would be mine) But alas,I own nothing.Im not even sure if the plotline is original. Oh well, sometimes being original is getting there first.**

**Authors Notes:This is a repost of my story because took it down. I still dunno why,but yeah.If it gets taken down again the link to the story on mediaminer is posted on my profile page.**

**

* * *

**

**Had a bad day again**

Kagome was fed up with it all. She watched Inu Yasha emerge from the forest, and without even saying a word she gave him his ramen. He looked at her oddly, probably wondering why she had practically shoved it at him. Kagome continued her silence, giving everyone their ramen.

"Bitch what's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome ignored him.

Inu Yasha didn't know she had seen everything. Everything he hadn't wanted her to see. Kagome had finished handing out the ramen. Inu Yasha watched in amazement as she picked up her huge bag and began to walk off.

"Bitch, where-" He didn't get a chance to finish. Kagome yelled 'sit' about six times as she continued walking.

**She said I would not understand**

**She left a note and said "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again.**

Kagome walked from the village towards the well, not knowing that a pair of golden orbs followed her. Anyway, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear the slight rustle of the tree leaves as a lone figure followed alongside her, albeit at a higher elevation.

'Baka. He's so annoying. I wish he was here. Like last time.' Kagome blushed as she remembered her previous encounter with him. It didn't matter though. He had listened to her alternately rant and cry, though why was beyond her. Inu Yasha never would have done that.

**She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace.**

**Smeared the lipstick on her face.**

Kagome sighed and sat on the edge of the well, reflecting on the nights events. First she had been yelled at by Inu Yasha. Then he had gone off suddenly without explanation. She had followed, though not before catching the pitying glances of her friends and adopted kit. And she had stumbled on Inu Yasha and that dead bitch. More than kissing.

**Slammed the door and said "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again."**

Kagome would admit when it came to the hanyou she wasn't exactly the smartest girl. She knew he had feelings for Kikyo,even now. Slowly but surely her own feelings were being put away, ever since that night with him.But damnit, she didn't want to see him making love to a clay pot. She continued her thoughts, still not jumping in the well. Subconsciously she was wishing for him to talk to her, though she knew he was most likely miles and miles away.

Suddenly she heard a rustle of the tree leaves, breaking her thoughts.

"Miko, has my brother angered you again?" The demon lord asked. Kagome shook her head no. Sesshoumaru sighed.

**And she swears there's nothing wrong**

**I hear her play that same old song**

**She puts me off and puts me on**

"You saw him and the dead miko," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome nodded and ran into his outstretched arms and began sobbing quietly.

The demon lord reflected on the young raven haired woman. It had taken only a little while for her to trust him, despite his less than kind personality. He had been amused as he listened to her rant about his bastard brother. She had reminded him of Rin slightly, and that why he had listened he supposed.

He comforted Kagome in a kind manner. Usually he wouldn't have any human save Rin touch him. Especially in so intimate a manner, but she was like Rin, only different. Kagome's inner strength, temper, and love for life had intrigued him.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru sniffed the wind and smiled as his brother's scent wafted by. The dumb hanyou was watching him comfort Kagome.

But he wasn't coming down from his perch in the trees.

**And had a bad day again**

**She said I would not understand**

**She left a note that said, "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again."**

Inu Yasha watched Kagome cling to his brother's side and growled slightly. What was going on? Had Sesshoumaru put a spell on Kagome?

Suddenly Kagome stopped sniffling and pulled away from Sesshoumaru.

"I have to go home for a few days, maybe longer. Inu Yasha wouldn't understand that I have to study for tests and go to school. I doubt he'd understand I need a break either. I wonder though, do you exist in the future?" Kagome asked aloud.

"Demons live a long time miko. Maybe."

"Then find me. I live in a shrine there by the well and you can see the God Tree."

"Why should I look for you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, it would be nice to know that you're my friend, and it would be nice to have a friend in the future that I don't have to hide from," Kagome told him.

She jumped in the well before he could answer, and Sesshoumaru left. Inu Yasha looked at the well long afterwards, wishing he understood what Kagome was thinking.

**

* * *

Please reveiw!**


	2. not HIM!

**(to all of the origonal reveiwers)**

**Authors Notes and Such-I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you Silver Crystal,Kagome,Clueless,Sarcasm Girl,Emily,Tiny Snow,Ashley,Kiki and Kumori,Bloody AngelKiss,MoonBunny and InuYasha. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me.They make my day so much brighter.Im grinning like an idiot. Though your review was somewhat demanding Kiki, Sess will fall for Kags,but not in the third chapter,it will happen over the course of the story. I have plans for this story,big ones.

* * *

**

**Bad Day-chapter 2**

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, grunting as she lugged her bag with her. At times like these she would give anything to have just a little youkai blood in her. As she walked from the well house and towards her home, she thought over the words she had said to Sesshoumaru. 

She knew none of her friends would survive to her time. None of them were full youkai except for Shippo, and she had no clue how long kitsune lived. But Sesshoumaru was, and lately, whenever she had come home, she had felt a loneliness building in her,a deep discontent. Her friends would never know about the well, or Inu Yasha, or Shippo, or anything. They'd never believe her.

Her eyes often caught the pitying glances and she always noticed the whispers that abruptly stopped when she walked into a room her friends had occupied.

They all thought she was depressed.

"Better depressed than insane," She snorted as she walked into her home. Buyo tangled himself in her ankles and meowed, wanting either food or attention. Most likely the former considering the cats considerable girth.

She went into the kitchen and poured him some food, then walked to the fridge.

A note was stuck to the door with a magnet.

_'Kagome, your grandfather, brother and I are going to Aunt Simiko's for an indefinite period of time. Her number is on speed dial on the phone, number 2. Call us when you get home. She's sick right now, so if we don't answer we may be at the hospital. Please have a nice time without us.'_

Kagome snorted and walked over to the phone and pressed speed dial #2. It rang several times without an answer. Kagome hung up and huffed slightly.

_'Inu Yasha is keeping me from family emergencies! I need to be here more in case something happens. What if something had happened to mom? Or grandpa or even Souta? What would I have done if I didn't know?'_ Kagome asked herself, her eyes turning a stormy blue gray of rage and fear.

She sighed and left her bag in the kitchen and walked up the stairs. After running a nice hot bath she stepped in and let herself finally relax all her aching muscles and let her mind wander once again to the enigmatic demon lord.

_'I wonder if he'll try. I doubt it, even if he makes it into this time I bet he'll be some rich businessman. That strikes me as Sesshoumaru. If anything he's become so wrapped up in the business of some electronics company that he had forgotten about me,'_ Kagome thought ruefully.

Her mind became more numb by the second, not wanting to think at all, merely to sleep. Kagome, never being one to deny herself something so important as sleep(in her era anyway) got up from the bath and drained the tub. Quickly she dried off and walked to her room in a fluffy terry cloth robe.

Once in her bed, her mind seemed lifted of it lethargy though, because suddenly her mind replayed everything she had seen before she had left the feudal age.

Stumbling,she had searched for Inu Yasha, after all, he said he was going to search for shards. Shouldn't she be with him? She had ducked under branches, avoided rocks, making her way in the direction he had gone.

She'd heard the moaning first. Soft moans and low growls.

After tripping her way towards the sounds, not knowing(in her naiveté) just what those sounds meant, she watched in horrified fascination as Inu Yasha made love to Kikyo.

Well, she couldn't see it as making love.

It was…Fucking. She hated the word because it brought less than savory images to mind. Nothing like the gentle, romantic images she had always dreamed about happening between her and Inu Yasha.

But what was going on between the hanyou and the dead miko was nothing close to romantic or gentle. It almost seemed…Dirty.

And she had fled for the camp.

Kagome called herself a wuss several times. She should have just walked up to the dumb male and told him exactly what she wanted to say. That she hated him at that moment. That he could have the dead miko because he was nothing more than a- a **necrophiliac**!

But she hadn't, and once again Sesshoumaru had comforted her, or at least let her vent to him and cry on him. She was surprised he hadn't gone postal when her tears had soaked his chest through the fabric of his clothing.

Sighing she rolled restlessly in the bed and tried to sleep.

As the sky lightened with azure,lilac and pink hues in the sky, she finally fled from the world of reality to the world of dreams, knowing that for just a little while, she would have everything she ever wanted before having to return to the nightmare her life had become.

* * *

The knocking wouldn't stop. Kagome desperately wanted for it too, but it wouldn't. 

Peeking her head from beneath the covers, she dared a glance at her alarm clock.

It was 11 in the morning.

Who would dare?

"Kagome? Are you there? I know your mom is gone and I was worried that with the cist on your buttocks you wouldn't be able to move too much since it causes so much pain,so I decided to come and bring you some lunch!"

Hojou would dare.

Or more aptly, not have a clue.

Damn grandpa.

Kagome buried her head under her covers once more,hoping that if she didn't answer, he'd think she had gone with them and he'd leave her alone until she went to school.

The front door opened and slammed shut and Kagome realized her mother, being the kind woman she was, had probably given Hojou a key to help Kagome out.

Groaning Kagome curled under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

"Kagome, I have brought you some lunch, please wake up," Hojou whispered. Kagome didn't bat an eyelash. Instead, she pretended to snore.

**Loudly.**

"She must really be out of it. I wonder if the cist has burst? Maybe I should check," Hojou said.

Kagome immediately rolled away from him and growled in her sleep.

"Okay, I guess I'll ask her about it when she wakes up.I guess she's okay since she's not crying out or anything," Hojou said aloud as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome sighed, thankful he was leaving.

_'Wait,did he just say he'd ask when I woke up?'_ Kagome thought, right as she heard the sound of the vacuum cleaner starting up.

She groaned and then got out from under the covers and quickly changed from her pj's into a pair of pants and a tank top with a baggy sweater thrown over it. Not fearing noise since Hojou was making enough of that on his own, Kagome leaped from her window onto the tree right outside of it. Very clumsily she climbed down the tree, and crouching so Hojou wouldn't see her, she ran for the relative safety of the city.


	3. mythology? AHAHAHA!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO OR BAD DAY BY FUEL!-_goes and bawls in a dark corner-_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**Ok,so my muses took a joy ride for a few days there, and I want to thank Eden for helping me out. She's been a major support lately through my rollercoaster life. Also,Im currently helping remodel a house,so chapters may be coming out a little later than expected. Not to mention research. Some of the stuff mentioned in here is true,like the stuff about tattoos,the cherry blossom festival,and the rain chains.

* * *

**Now, to my reviewers:(from origonal post)**Lyn,thank you for my first review on chapter two! I abided your command and wrote more. Joey, Im sorry I didn't update sooner, but I hope chapter three is up to your expectations.Drea-Chan, yes, the image of Sesshy in an Armani suit are very tempting lol. Did you know that you have my mum's name. She goes by Drea too. Kelly,Im sorry I didn't update sooner,but thank you for the compliment. I hope you like this chappy. Flidar, thank you for the review. The questions will all be answered in time. But thank you so much for asking them, simply because I looked at a few other aspects of my story. Not to mention it gave me a few ideas. 

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

* * *

Kagome walked down the sidewalk towards the bus station. She lived far enough away from downtown to need a bus. She wondered what poor, innocent Hojou was doing at this moment. 

_'Probably breaking mother's lamp,'_ She thought sourly. Not like her mother would be mad at Hojou. Or had a right to be anyways. No, it was all grandpas' fault for possibly telling Hojou about them leaving and saying Kagome wasn't going.

Sighing, she waited for the bus, wondering what was going to happen next. In all honesty she almost expected Sesshoumaru to be alive and with her bad luck, pissed off at her for some reason. After all it would make sense since the Gods were playing tennis with her fate.

The bus came, and while she was boarding, she noticed a sign for a new museum. Being curious, and of course, into history, she decided that was the place to go. She asked the bus driver what stop she had to get off at to get to the museum and after he answered, she sat down near the front of the bus and waited.

As the bus rolled through several stops, people departed and boarded. Among those people was a group of punk teenagers. She noticed tattoos. Not good. Tattoos are usually meant as gang symbols. She tried to ignore them in hopes of not being noticed.

It didn't work.

"Hey! You wanna have a good time blue eyes?" One called out. Kagome heard his friend guffaw and she ignored the call. It came again. And again.

Suddenly Kagome felt a hand grab her shirt roughly and she was jerked around in her seat to face a rough looking character with bleached hair sticking up straight and a safety pin in his eyebrow.

"Girl, I asked you a question. Now, you're going to come sit with us and have a good time," The guy growled. Kagome flinched, then almost sighed with relief when her stop was called. She jerked out of the punk's grasp and ran the short way to the front. She got off the bus with a flying leap and turned, only to see the bus driver shut the door right before the punk could jump onto the sidewalk after her.

Walking at a brisk pace, she searched for the museum. After asking one old man for directions and enduring a fifteen minute speech about how she was the exception of most young people not liking history, she bid him farewell and made her way to the place she sought.

After passing two signs that pointed out the general direction of the museum, Kagome sighed in relief to find a gate with a sign for the building on it. She quickly passed the western gate and walked down the stone path past several Sakura trees. As she ambled along she noted that the trees would bloom in a few more weeks. Then the festival would start.

Shivering slightly in the cold of winter, Kagome walked up the path and finally saw what looked like three large shrine buildings. She noted the largest held the sign for the museum, and the smallest was a shrine. The middle sized building was set far away from the other two, as if it was a private building. She noticed two things about the building that was set apart. One, it had a _'Do Not Enter'_ sign. The other thing she noticed was that it had several rain chains on the gutters.

She saw a young lady walk out of the building and gasped. The lady was a youkai. Her outer appearance was hidden, but her youki was very much apparent to Kagome.

"Are you here to see the museum or to talk to the owner about a job?" The youkai asked. Kagome, not wanting to incur the youkai's wrath, played along with the act.

"I'm just here to see the museum. What are the exhibits?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there's just two exhibits. One is about the wars and life during the warring era. The other is about the myths and legends during that time. When you enter the building there's a set of stairs. That is to the mythological exhibit. The first floor is the factual exhibit. If you have any questions I will be at the desk in the front," The young woman told Kagome. Kagome merely nodded and headed for the building. She bypassed the factual exhibit and headed straight up the stairs for the 'mythological' exhibit.

She walked for the first case, not noticing a statue of a familiar figure. The case held three swords. Kagome saw immediately that they were carefully reproduced fakes, but they resembled Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's swords.

Avidly, she read the writing on the board in front of the case.

_In myth, there existed a figure known and Inu Taisho. He had two sons, one from his wife and another from a mistress. According to legend, the first son was a full Inu Youkai. The second was a hanyou. While the first son's name has been lost through time, the second son's name was Inu Yasha. Sword A is Tetsusaiga, Inu Yasha's sword. This sword was reputed to be made from the fang of Inu Yasha's father._

_Sword B is Tenseiga, the first brother's sword. This sword too, is reputed to be made from his father's fang. In ancient scrolls this sword was also reputed to have the ability to bring the dead back to life and heal whoever it cut._

_Sword C also belonged to the unknown brother, and it was called Toukijin. This sword was not made from the father's fang as the other two were said to be. Little else is known about this mythological artifact._

Kagome felt her eyes widen, and then a chuckle escaped her. _'I wonder what would happen if I gave the owner all the information he need about the supposedly mythological swords, not to mention the brothers,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

The raven-haired young woman moved on to the next case and eyed the object within with dispassion.

It was a statue of Naraku.

She read the board in front of the case with interest. What would history say of the youkai?

_The legend of Naraku is long and can be found in the book written by the museum's owner. But a few slight facts about the myth are these; Naraku was a hanyou who was constantly at battle with the human soul within himself. He also searched far and wide for the Shikon Shards(see case 12) and was supposedly a shape shifter. His defeat was at the hands of several people, some of which survived and others who did not._

Kagome sighed. She'd probably have to get the book so she could find out something about how Naraku died. Maybe it would help the group out.

Kagome moved from case to case, recognition lighting in her eyes at almost every sight and giggles would sometimes escape as she read the captions for the objects.

She passed by statues of Miroku and Sango and Kirara and even Shippou. There was a case dedicated to Inu Yasha. She read about the Osuwari spell and giggled softly.

Then she gasped as she saw the next case. It held a statue of herself in the robes of a Shinto priestess.

She read the caption, trying to take the words in.

_The Miko is unknown, but she was a key in the defeat of Naraku. She was rumored to have the ability to sense the shikon shards and be the reincarnation of a dead miko who had been killed by Naraku. Supposedly she came from a foreign land, even though her Japanese was immaculate. Little is known about the miko. Most records have been erased of any information about her. She is merely known as the Guardian of the Jewel._

Kagome sighed. She had somehow made it into the scrolls of history. She hoped no one she knew would notice the resemblance between her and the statue, otherwise something could go wrong.

What the hell was she saying? No one would ever believe it. They'd probably call it coincidence.

Kagome went to the next exhibit and saw a reproduction of Sesshoumaru's armor.

_This is a reproduction of Inu Taisho's unknown son's armor. As most statues and other items here, this is from a sketch._

Kagome noted Sesshoumaru's fluffy boa thing wasn't there. Odd.

_The unknown son was supposedly Lord of the Western Lands and ruled with an iron fist. He was reputed to be a great warrior and very cold. Rumor spoke of a human girl he had saved, but this was never substantiated. He was also a key figure in the defeat of Naraku. Nothing else is known about the unknown youkai._

Kagome sighed.

"So this is what became of you Sesshoumaru. You faded into history with no record of yourself. No one knows all the things you did, or how strong you were. You've been reduced to nothing but a myth. All of us are nothing but myths to this modern world," She whispered, tears sliding down her cheek.

"Only the youkai who lived in that era know of him as real. I wonder how it is that you know of him as more than an unknown youkai," The young woman said. Kagome turned and saw that the glamour was dropped.

A slightly built neko demon stood before Kagome now, her long raven tresses falling to her shoulders.

"I am Lin. I was adopted by Rin several hundred years ago. After she died, Sesshoumaru took care of me. How do you know Sesshoumaru?" Lin asked.

"I traveled with his brother Inu Yasha. It's a long story. But, is Shippou, the kitsune in the statue with the monk and the taijiya, still around?" Kagome asked cautiously, scared of what she might hear.

"Yes he is in fact. Actually, he's our sculptor.. He's the one that made the statues you see here. Talented is he not? He is in the main house right now, but if you want to, you can follow me and see him," Lin told Kagome. Kagome nodded happily, tears threatening to spill over once again.

Following Lin, she wondered what her adopted son would look like after so many years. Would he be happy to see her? Kagome tried not to think about possible negative outcomes, but she couldn't help it.

As she ascended the steps Kagome saw a shadow, then a figure running towards the edge.

"Kagome? Kagome!" A voice said. Kagome saw a red haired demon run towards her.

"Shippou? Is it really you?" Kagome asked. Shippou nodded happily. Kagome ran up the last few stairs and into her adopted son's arms.

"How are you here?" Kagome sobbed happily.

"Sesshoumaru took me in," Shippou answered.


	4. hello again

**Authors Notes**:I got reviews! Yayness! Okay, so after much insomnia and turning my cell off and dealing with people calling me Strawberry because of my hair(grr)I decided to write another chapter.

* * *

**To my reviewers:(from origonal post)**

Joey: I got the email. Its all good. glompsMy first review for chapter three!

Lyn: I wrote more. I bow down to your command! Lol.It makes me happy when people say write more because it makes me feel like people just cant stop reading(no,Im not conceded at all!)

Flidar:Thankies for the candy!munches down the sugary goodness Yes,there is much much chaos ahead,just wait and see. You see, there will be humor as well as romance and drama and a wee lil bit of angsty goodness.

* * *

Disclaimer: Man, I have to admit, I am not the owner of Inu Yasha and CO or Fuel and their lyrics.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Huh?" Kagome stood there gaping like a toad for several minutes before she could get a hold of herself. 

"Yeah. He's still kind of close mouthed, but he unbends sometimes at dinner and laughs at me and Lin. I know he'll be glad to see you," Shippou said excitedly.

Kagome had trouble taking everything in until she heard the last words.

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

"Come on Kagome. You haven't changed one bit," Shippou laughed as he tugged her along into the house and through a small hallway. Kagome took the time to notice that Lin slid the doors to the home shut.

Suddenly Shippou stopped and slid open another door and Kagome was surprised to see a very traditional desk setup where a figure worked diligently at a computer. Kagome noted that the computer and printer were the only modern things in this room.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome is here!" Shippou told the figure.

"I know that. Let me finish this sentence and I will be right, done" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome saw him save the document and he stood up fluidly.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Kagome told the youkai.

"Hello Kagome. I assume that you're taking a few days off from shard hunting in the feudal era," He stated more than asked. Kagome nodded and Shippou snickered suddenly.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up and everything," Shippou told them. And very quickly,(too quickly for Kagome's taste) he was out the sliding door and it had shut behind him.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was wearing traditional Japanese black hakama pants, a black kimono, and a haori over the kimono. Very traditional.

"Would you like to walk through the shrine garden?" Sesshoumaru asked the nervous young woman. Kagome nodded and he walked in front of her and opened the door to the hallway.

She followed him and before he could slide open the front door, Kagome heard the running of several feet and idly wondered if there was a stampede of youkai running down the stairs.

She wasn't far off in her guess.

"Otooji-san! Where is Oto-san?" A cute little kitsune boy asked.

"He is working on another sculpture Miroku. Why don't you go find Sango and go play with Lin for awhile while I show an old friend around," Sesshoumaru told the little fox demon.

Kagome watched the child nod happily and sprint off in search of Lin and Sango.

"Shippou named his kits after your friends, the monk and demon exterminator. They're twins. Their mother is dead. Shippou has not taken another mate since," Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

A tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek.

"Do not be sad miko. Shippou had many happy years with his mate before she passed. And he has three children to remind him of her. Three children to love," He told her. Kagome nodded.

"Where is the third?" She asked.

"The third is an antiques dealer. I have been sending him odds and ends I have collected throughout the years and in turn he sells them for me through auctions. It's a very profitable business. Some things I will never sell, but they are not important to me. And sometimes he finds an object that is of interest to me."

"I always thought you'd end up being some sort of business man with millions. Instead I find out you work at a museum," Kagome began.

"I started the museum. I've had several in the last century in different places. This is the newest one. About every forty years I get a new name and go to a new place, though recently I've been thinking of going back to my home is Osaka soon to take some time away from the city. And don't forget, I'm also an author," Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"What books?" Kagome asked.

"Well, your school textbooks on history for one," Sesshoumaru told Kagome. Kagome felt her jaw drop as they continued to walk.

"I also write a few historical novels, but they're passed off as historical fiction. It's okay though, because some of my fans have expressed that the imagery is so real that even though youkai and hanyou are involved, they can easily imagine it being real. I've had a surprising amount of requests for a book about the Inu Youkai Sesshoumaru. There's also quite a bit of fanfiction about you and I on the internet. Some of it is…Well written,and other's nothing but porn without any plot whatsoever. I swear, some authors have the ability to make any man blush," He chuckled.

"Even you?" Kagome asked as they walked around the shrine and towards the back.

"Given the fact there are a great number of fan fictions involving this Sesshoumaru, and what those fictions entail, especially me. You'd blush to the roots of your hair if you knew what some people wrote about you," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome felt her interest pique just as they arrived at the back of the Shrine and her eyes widened at the sight of the garden.

"How is it still," Kagome began to ask.

"One of the demons I know makes a living this way. She builds gardens that she claims will last through the bitterest of winters. This is a meditation garden," Sesshoumaru informed her. Kagome nodded and walked towards the center.

She passed a yuki yanagi tree, it's white flowers draping the branches in virginal white. She saw momiji trees with their green leaves intermingling with momo trees and their pink blossoms.

After passing several colorful blooms, Kagome noticed that several trees were barren of any blooms or leaves.

"I thought the trees would bloom in this garden, even in winter," Kagome said aloud.

"Boke has not been able to make a Sakura tree bloom in winter yet,nor any other time besides when it is supposed to bloom. However, she has made the trees hardier, the blooms are not so easily washed away anymore."

"I see. Your garden is beautiful," Kagome told him as she watched water trickle gently over a small waterfall into a pond filled with koi.

"Yes, I would be lost without it. Rin always loved flowers," Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Yes. I'm sorry for your loss," Kagome told him.

"It was a long time ago, and grief fades over time, until there is nothing left but good memories," He told her.

Kagome sensed that he was speaking of something else for a moment.

"Well, I know that you are often hopping through that well of yours, but will you be here for the festival a few weeks from now? The shrines are all planning to have one huge festival, instead of just several smaller ones. I know you live at a shrine, I was wondering if you and your family would be participating," Sesshoumaru told her.

"I'm not sure. My family is with my aunt right now, she's doing poorly. And as for me being here, it's Inu Yasha's whim," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly.

"Grow a backbone Kagome, or else you will never be able to face Naraku."

"Do I face him, do any of us?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to say. I was firmly told by your village priestess Kaede that it would be breaking several taboos. But think Kagome. I am here, as is Shippou. Use that information to your advantage. But I will also tell you this; I'm not allowed to tell you. But if you happen to pick the book up and read it, who's to blame?" Sesshoumaru told her.

"Thank you," Kagome giggled. He was right. She could get the book. If she didn't rush anything, maybe she could find a way to defeat the hanyou Naraku.

"I have to go Kagome, but please, feel free to stay and speak to Shippou, or to visit anytime," Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and watched him walk out of the garden with a type of sad grace. His farewell had been very clipped and cut short, reminding her of the man he had been.

She began to walk through the shrine, and after looking at the statues of Shinto gods such as Baku,Amaterasu,Tsuki-Yomi and others. Unlike her shrine, there were no place cards here. She realized that this was an actual place of meditation and worship.

She left the shrine, much on her mind. As she was about to start on the path that would lead her to the streets, Shippou came running after her.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru told me to give you this. It's the one about Inu Yasha and the rest of the group. I have to go see to the kids. But Kagome, please come back soon, I've missed you," Shippou told her.

"I will be back as soon as possible. You know how Inu Yasha is," Kagome told him as she hugged him. Then she began to walk towards the road, and with her human ears, she did nto hear Shippou's sad reply.

"How he was Kagome. How he was," He sighed as he turned back towards the house.


	5. Do Not Fear Me

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inu Yasha,Fuel their lyrics,or even Sesshy and Kags! Im just using them for my own artistically Sadistic purposes.

* * *

**Authors Notes and Such:** I already explained the OOC's in this chappy. Don't like it and don't wanna wait for it to be explained,get used to it or go away.

* * *

**Now,to my reviewers.(from origonal post)**

Joey:glompsYou rock dude,you make me feel better just by reviewing!

Lyn:Thank you for TWO reviews! Once again I have to tell another reviewer they rock,because you do!

Pegasus Rider:Thanks for the input about the role I put Sess in.Your fic rox mah sox! I can't wait till you post another chapter!

* * *

**Bad Day:Chapter 5**

**Do Not Fear Me**

* * *

Almost absentmindedly Kagome took the bus back to her stop and walked to her home. Her nose was buried in the book Shippou had given her. There were some illustrations of the gang and herself, as well as a few of Sesshoumaru, though they were altered or you could not see his face. 

She giggled at some parts, feeling almost nostalgic. Some comments seemed totally in Sesshoumaru's character, like the one saying _'Of course the hanyou was inferior to his older brother, a full blooded youkai'._

As she walked up the steps to her shrine and into the house, she noticed that Hojou was absent. Thankfully. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked up to her room.

Never did it cross her mind that she should be studying for school, or that she had a major test tomorrow, or that she had school at all.

She was too engrossed in the 'legends' of Inu Yasha and his group.

_'The miko would repeatedly use her strange spell on the hanyou if he ever made her angry. There were many things that would anger her, and sometimes she was said to have made the comment that even though the hanyou was possibly seventy years of age(appearing only eighteen or nineteen) he acted like a nine year old pup. But it was also said she loved the hanyou, even though he loved another. '_

Kagome sighed and wondered if she would ever get to a part of the book that told her something important,like how to defeat Naraku.

Suddenly she glanced at her clock and gasped.

It was two thirty five in the morning!

So much for school. She sighed and put the book aside on the table. She might as well just sleep in tomorrow and go see Shippou again. Maybe she'd even see Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Moonlight reflected in the rippling water, wavering slightly. It was a meadow bather in silver moonlight. Kagome watched as the wind pushed sweet smelling grasses from one side to the next. 

"It is always the same dream miko. When will you stop tormenting me with visions of the past," Sesshoumaru's voice asked.

Kagome turned and gasped.

In the past, he had been magnificent in a commanding way. In the present when she had seen him in his home, he had still seemed commanding, but in a quiet way that spoke of calm and respect and knowledge.

In this dream however, he was still commanding, but at the same time, he seemed so full of passion. Kagome tried to find what gave her the impression, and she found it in his eyes.

His amber eyes were filled with tormented emotions.

"I'm not trying to torment you," She whispered.

"It is the first time you have spoken in so many centuries. Kagome, why do you continue coming to my dreams, ever since Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked to know.

"I haven't-"

"**YES YOU HAVE!** Ever since you disappeared you have come to my dreams and reminded me of everything I wish to forget! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sesshoumaru bellowed.

Kagome shrank from him, scared of this side of him. It was a hot anger that showed in his eyes.

"I've, I've scared you. I'm sorry, Kagome," He whispered. And slowly he began to fade from the dreamscape.

"Sesshoumaru, don't shut me out!" Kagome said right before he disappeared.

* * *

Kagome awoke from her dream, startled. It was almost eleven in the morning. Too late to go to school. She sighed and got out of bed. School meant no Hojou at least. 

She wondered if Sesshoumaru really had been in her dream. How else could she have seen him in such a state?

Her thoughts continued on that same path,trying to figure out what was going on, as she quickly bathed and then dressed.

Once more she walked to the bus stop.

She boarded,only to see a different driver and the same group of punks from the day before.

_'Please don't let there be any trouble,'_ Kagome thought to herself. She wasn't sure if the driver would help her out this time.

But the punks were suspiciously quiet the entire ride. Kagome disembarked and started on her way. She paid no attention to the punks that had gotten off the bus as she did. She was so deep in thought again that she didn't even notice.

After several minutes she heard the same one from the day before call out to her. Looking over her shoulder, she began to walk at a brisker pace, hoping to be left alone.

Several more catcalls and whistles as well as other bawdy displays came before she got to the entrance of the museum. By this time she was running as fast as she could, right through the gates and towards the main house.

She knew the punks had stopped following her, but her heart still raced at their threats and lewd comments.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Lin asked in a whisper, looking around fearfully.

"I came to see Shippou and Sesshoumaru,is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

A crash resounded throughout the home,as well as the sound of snarling. Kagome knew Shippou would never do that.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard Shippou's voice trying to cautiously soothe an angry Inu Youkai. With no success.

Kagome left the frightened Lin and ran towards the sound. She found a broken door and a room is complete disarray.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned weakly.

He looked more angry and insane than Inu Yasha when he had become a full demon. Amber eyes were gone, replaced by an angry crimson, and Kagome saw that fangs were growing larger.

Sesshoumaru was on the verge of changing into his youkai form.

"Kagome get the hell out of here!" Shippou demanded, yelling over the snarling.

**"Woman, what are you doing here?"** Sesshoumaru demanded. He didn't give Kagome a chance to respond. **_"Why are you tormenting me? Why do you remind me of things I will never have again?"_** The youkai demanded in a torn, broken voice.

Kagome shivered at the anguish in the words, and the sense of déjà vu they gave her.

"Sesshoumaru,please," Shippou whispered.

**"Out Kitsune,OUT!"** Sesshoumaru bellowed. Shippou looked at Kagome, who nodded her head, and fled the room as quickly as he could.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you doing this?" Kagome asked softly.

**"Because you dangle in front of me and I cannot have you,"** He shouted.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, ignoring the fact that he wanted her. She'd deal with that later. Right now she needed to calm him down before he changed into his true form inside the house and destroyed the entire structure.

"You are **HUMAN**!"

"So? If you want me enough, you will be able to see past the fact that I'm human. You cannot be so disgusted with me being a human if you want me so badly," Kagome told him.

"I'm not disgusted! I don't want to _lose_ you!" He told her in a mix of a snarl and a groan.

"Oh," Kagome said. She mulled over the fact for a minute before she walked up to the enraged taiyoukai and put a shaking hand on his cheek, fearing he would bite it off.

"You're shaking," He said simply as his eyes began to calm and clear.

"Yes," Kagome admitted.

"Do not fear me Kagome," He whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You did not fear me in the age of wars, do not fear me now."

Kagome stood like that with him, wrapped in his tight embrace for several minutes before he pulled away from her.

"Kagome, there is a reason you must not come here every day. We are here only because of the outcome of the last battle. You must keep going back and finding shards, and eventually battle Naraku, or else Shippou and I will fade from here, and history will shift itself. And the shift would drive you mad," Sesshoumaru finished.

"I see," Kagome told him simply. "Then I will come when I am home from the feudal era. You will not be rid of me Sesshoumaru. You didn't come find me, but I found you. "

"I know. Kagome, you must go back tomorrow. Take up home school or something of the sort, but you must get this done quickly," He told her. Kagome nodded and came into his embrace without resistance.

Shippou looked at them both without being noticed. He saw everything in Sesshoumaru's expression.

* * *

He didn't know if he would be allowed to explain to Kagome what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru so many years ago without angering the Fates, but he knew that it might be the only way she would ever understand how the youkai had become so emotional. 

A few minutes later Kagome was walking away from the shrine, thoroughly confused. She walked down the path, aware the Sesshoumaru had watched her, then left.

* * *

Why had he acted like that? How had he become so…Emotional? 

It wasn't at all like the youkai she knew to be an emotional wreck.

Did it have something to do with the past?

Kagome sighed and continued questioning life as she knew it, and as she passed the gates, she walked through the park.

Only to hear someone laugh in a very evil manner that spoke of nothing but trouble for her.

"Hey girl, wanna have a good time?" A familiar voice asked.


	6. She Left A Note

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Inu Yasha,Fuel,or their lyrics Someone shoot me now _sobs_

* * *

**Authors Notes**: First off,I have nothing against punks. I have a mohawk for crissakes! I got a rather…bitter email about it. But yeah. I have nothing against punks. I just used the term loosely. 

And before anyone asks,yes I earned my hawk.

* * *

**To my reviewers**:(from origonal post)Wow Im up to 32 reviews! I feel special,this is the most reviews I've ever had on any story! 

Tiny Snow Fairy-Please don't hurt me. Heres an update!

Joey-Im sorry I called you a dude,but I call everyone dude,even other dudettes such as myself. Everyones just..Dude lol.I hope this chapter makes ya happy.

Baka Kitsune-Please do not hunt me down and use force. I will update and such,I promise! Ive even neglected other stories for this one!

Serrinaus-Wow you reviewed most of my chappys! Thank you!-_glomps_-

* * *

**Bad Day Chapter 6**

**She left a note**

* * *

Kagome stared at the group of punks in front of her. What was she going to do? She didn't have Inu Yasha or Sango or Miroku or even her bow and arrows to protect her from these guys! Why had Sesshoumaru turned away right as she got out of the gate? Damn it! 

"So girlie, you wanna come someplace quiet with us?" The familiar punk asked. Kagome took in his piercings and bleached hair and tattoos. She noticed a particular tattoo. A red spider interlaced with kanji. He was in the Ichimi No Supaida!

"Please leave me alone, I'm not interested in spending any time with you," Kagome said with an icy politeness. She tried to walk away from the group, but a short fat punk in plaid pants and chains stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She tried another route and was cut off by another cohort of the bleach blonde punk.

"Come on princess, you know you want to slum it, if just for a night," The punk told her in a lewd manner. Kagome was frightened beyond belief, but she wouldn't let them know that. She couldn't let them know that, or else they'd close in on her like hyenas on a carcass.

"No I don't. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you. I have to go home to my son, and I'm in a hurry," Kagome told them all, thinking if they thought she had a son they'd leave her alone,and it wasn't far from the truth. She had to get back to the feudal era where Shippou was, and the kitsune was her son.

"A son?" The punk said stupidly. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty and I'm married. Now please, let me pass," Kagome told him.

"Not so fast. I don't believe it. You're lying. You want to know what happens to girls who lie to me?" The head punk asked. Kagome almost shivered, but kept herself from doing so.

And she did the first thing that came to mind.

**"SESSHOUMARU!"** She screamed in a piercing voice. And within three seconds flat Kagome was pinned to a wall behind Sesshoumaru.

* * *

She hadn't wanted to do this. He was still emotionally perturbed, and the he needed to take his anger out in a savage brutal way, but she didn't want him doing it to humans. 

"Kagome, go to the house and wait with Lin. Send Shippou," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome gulped and nodded.

She had done the only thing she could, and she had to be content with that. She couldn't blame herself for protecting herself in any way she could.

And she ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could up the pathway and up the stairs into the house. Shippou was at the door. Kagome told him to go to Sesshoumaru and the kitsune was gone in a flash.

Lin took one look at Kagome and took her into a friendly embrace, comforting the young girl who now stood shaking.

"I've condemned them to death," Kagome sobbed.

"They were going to violate you Kagome. You had no choice," The demon replied.

* * *

"Ah, the pathetic Gang of Spiders," Sesshoumaru said with utter disgust. "You have been terrorizing women for years now you pathetic hanyou. What, can't find bigger quarry?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"And who the fuck are you?" One of the hanyou punks asked.

"He's the Lord of the Western Lands," Shippou said quietly. "These lands. For all intents and purposes, you owe being here to him."

"And what the fuck are you?" Another asked.

Shippou had dropped the glamour and his lean face bore two emerald green stripes down each side. His fangs were prominent and his emerald eyes flashed anger.

The hanyou had threatened to violate his mother, the one woman who had done everything she could for him. They would pay. Dearly.

"I'm her son," Shippou growled.

The group of hanyou didn't realize just what was going on until Sesshoumaru's glamour dropped and they saw the facial markings.

"Fuck," The leader said.

"Not anymore you won't," Sesshoumaru growled.

And he and Shippou began to growl and get closer to the offenders.

* * *

By the time they got back, Kagome was fast asleep on Sesshoumaru's futon. Granted she had no clue it was his. Sesshoumaru stepped into the very western bathroom and wash the blood off of his claws. 

It had been a long, slow torture. It was almost dawn. Sesshoumaru had known Shippou was protective of Kagome. The miko was his mother. He was going to be since she was weaker than he was.

He dried his hands, thankful the scent of hanyou blood was gone. This killing had brought him no satisfaction. It had only calmed the beast within, keeping it from surfacing again as it had today.

Quietly he went to his futon and checked on Kagome. She didn't seem to be suffering nightmares or anything from her experience tonight.

Effortlessly, he walked quietly to his window and slid it open. He watched the sky being to turn a pinkish red as the sun began to rise. Purple and blue hues soon joined the pinks.

Sesshoumaru sensed her waking before he felt her hand lightly rest on his shoulder.

"I'm going back today," Kagome told him.

"I know," He replied evenly.

"Sesshoumaru, I read parts of the book. Is there anything in there about how to defeat Naraku?" Kagome asked simply.

"No. But there is information in there that may help you save my brother."

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome,I can't say any more. But please, I have regretted not having Inu Yasha with me through the centuries. You must keep him from making the wrong decision, no matter the personal cost," He told her. Kagome nodded and gulped slightly.

"Lin is making breakfast. I smell," Sesshoumaru paused then smiled. "Oden."

"Oden! I love oden!" Kagome gasped.

"I know."

For a flashing moment Kagome wondered how he knew, then shrugged it off and followed him through the house to the dining room.

* * *

It was almost noon, and Kagome looked at everyone in turn. It was time to go back. She still wondered what had happened to the punks, but didn't ask. She honestly didn't want to know. 

She hugged Lin, Shippou, and his kits in turn. When she finally straightened from hugging Miroku, she looked at Sesshoumaru and saw his sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru smiled sadly.

"You will have me in the past Kagome."

"But that will be the cold you that doesn't even like me. You never did tell me why exactly you listened to me that first night and then the second," Kagome murmured.

"When my past self tells you, then you will know. Now go Kagome. I will see you when you come back," He said, embracing her. Kagome was too surprised to respond. His embrace was tight and anxious. He quickly let her go and stepped back. Kagome nodded and began to walk away from the shrine. Slowly at first, then faster and faster.

Finally she was past the gates, running and confused as hell.

She ran all the way to the bus stop and sat down, huffing slightly.

Sesshoumaru had changed so much. And between seeing him in the past one day and then the next seeing him in the future,each different, she was beginning to feel like Sesshoumaru was bipolar!

And the thing was, the Sesshoumaru of this time seemed to genuinely care about her, which was weird. He hadn't explained his what his rage had been about at all. It made no sense to Kagome.

What made less sense was him asking her to save Inu Yasha. 'What did he mean, at any personal cost? What's going to happen?' Kagome thought to herself as she boarded the bus.

She thought over the facts, only making herself more and more confused in the process. In the end she decided she'd simply read the book.

She arrived at her stop and ran as quickly as she could into her home. Scribbling a quick note on a piece of paper, she left it on the fridge and packed her bag quickly. She ran out of the house, locking the doors behind her.

As she rushed into the well house and jumped down the well, she didn't even remember that she had forgotten to pack the book.


	7. Im Sorry I Had A Bad Day Again

**Authors notes:**Yes, four reviews before I update now. This chapter is boring in some places, but you'll see some interesting stuff pop up that will be important in later stories.

Another bad day for Kagome. This girl just seems to be a bad luck magnet

* * *

Joey: You rock! And the fact that the punks were hanyou will be important later on and explained! 

Serrinause- Heya. Sess will say he loves her at some point, but not for awhile. Im trying to build a story up with lots of romance before I let that happen. Don't worry, it'll be awhile before it's over, but the story will continue after he says the words.

The only question s, which Sess will say the words? Past or present?

Red Day-Alas, Im not the nice author you think I am. I have three stories on hold for this one that I haven't updated in a month or more. But This is my main focus until I finish it. I am determined! Thank you for liking the story and reviewing!

* * *

**Bad Day Chapter 7**

**Im Sorry I Had A Bad Day Again

* * *

**

Kagome crawled out of the well, grunting as she threw her big bag over the opening. She was struggling to get out when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Where have you been?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Home. My aunt is sick! You're lucky I came back when there's someone else I could be having a much more fun time with!" Kagome snapped, remembering his and Kikyou's lustful activities.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"No one you need to worry about. Did you have a good time with Kikyou while I was gone?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha looked at her, stunned. He had wondered, but he hadn't known for sure. Now he knew why she had talked to Sesshoumaru. She was so in love with him that she had gone to the solace of Sesshoumaru's embrace because they were brothers!

_'Well, Sesshoumaru will only take advantage of her, so I have to make sure nothing bad happens!'_ Inu Yasha declared silently to9 himself.

"Hello? Care putting me down?" Kagome snapped. Inu Yasha looked at her and almost blushed.

She was still dangling by her wrist in the air.

He put her down and began walking to the village, speaking of shard rumors he had heard in the last few days. Kagome wondered what was up with the sudden mood swing. And again she wondered if Inu Yasha's family had a history with being bi-polar. Both sons seemed to be.

As she walked into the village, Kagome saw Shippou and smiled. Her adopted kit ran up to her and jumped into her welcoming embrace.

"Kagome, I thought you were never coming back! Why did you leave in the middle of the night?" Shippou asked her, tears in his little emerald eyes.

"I had to go home Shippou. My aunt is ill, but I'm back now, and I'll be staying awhile. We have to find the shards and defeat Naraku," She told him confidently.

"Okay Kagome. We heard a rumor of a youkai who has two shards!" Shippou said excitedly. Kagome nodded and saw Miroku, Sango, and an already transformed Kirara.

"I take it everyone's ready to go?" Kagome asked. The taijiya nodded her agreement and so did the monk. Kagome sighed. She had always held out some kind of hope that she would somehow find them in her time. Now she was faced with the fact that she wouldn't.

But she ignored that niggling feeling and jumped onto Kirara.

No one questioned her new found confidence, but Sango glanced at her friend with admiration. She was pretty sure she knew what Kagome had seen the night she left. But now….

Now a kind of inner confidence had taken place. It was a quiet confidence, but a confidence that commanded respect, no matter how subtle it was.

* * *

After flying for several hours, Kagome yawned again, lying back on Kirara. Kirara had loaned one of her tails to be used as a backrest for Kagome by bending it a certain way. 

"Inu Yasha, we can't continue this way. The women need some rest, and Kirara does too," Miroku told the hanyou. Inu Yasha looked back at the sleepy women and the ragged looking monk.

"Fine. But we leave at dawn," Inu Yasha told them. Miroku nodded and Kirara began to lower to the ground.

After they had made camp, Kagome yawned and grabbed her hygiene supplies and began to head out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inu Yasha asked.

"We've camped here before. There's a hot spring near by. Please let me go take a bath, I really need it. My muscles are screaming at me," Kagome told him. Inu Yasha nodded after thinking on it for a couple of minutes.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid," He told her. Kagome nodded in agreement and began walking towards the springs.

After walking about fifteen minutes, an already weary Kagome sighed with joy and stripped, then slid into the warm hot springs, feeling her tired muscles relax.

During the daylight hours she had been tempted to pull the book out of her bag and read since there wasn't much else to do. Thee group had been unusually quiet today. Shippou and Inu Yasha had bickered some,but not nearly as much as was normal for them. Kagome smiled.

Her kit would grow into a fine demon with two wonderful children.

Kagome blushed, wondering if she should consider them grandchildren.Shippou had called her mother many times, and they were his children, and had called her their grandmother. Her blushed deepened. A grandmother before she was married! What would she tell her mother?

She giggled and began to wash her hair quickly. She didn't want to be caught naked by some youkai, or worse yet, Inu Yasha or Kouga.

When she was done she quickly dried and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a oversized baggy tshirt that had been her father's. After packing everything up into her hygiene bag she made her way back to camp.

The fire was still burning brightly, but Miroku and Sango were asleep. Shippou was curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag,and Inu Yasha sat in a tree, watching over all of them.

"Kagome, get some sleep. Dawn is about six hours away," Inu Yasha told her gruffly. Kagome ignored him and crawled into her sleeping bag, hugging Shippou tight to her.

"I love you mamma," Shippou said in his sleep. Kagome kissed his forehead and held him closer.

"I love you too," She whispered.

_(one of my notes here. Mama is the same in Japanese and English. Since Shippou calls his dad poppa Ill assume he'd call his mom mama.)

* * *

The next morning, they did not leave at dawn. Instead, they woke in the early morning and made breakfast. Kagome had a fight with Inu Yasha because he had gone through her bag before she had awoken to search for food. In the process he had scattered the objects in the bag everywhere. _

Kagome frantically gathered everything and made breakfast.

After breakfast she tried to organize things and find the book so she could read it today while she rode on Kirara.

Instead she couldn't find it and sat Inu Yasha several times, fuming and yelling at him at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kagome's house, her mother had arrived back home and found her not. She went into Kagome's room to gather the dirty laundry, but found a mess. She gathered up the laundry and put it in the wash and began to make some semblance of order in the room. 

She looked with interest at a book on the feudal era, wondering if Kagome had bought it to learn more about the time period she was in.

She sighed and put it on the shelves with all of Kagome's other books, then, with a look around and a sense of pride at cleaning up the mess, she left to go finish laundry.

* * *

"That book was important!" Kagome bellowed. "And you lost it!" 

"How could a book be so important? It's not like it held the key to Naraku's defeat or anything!" Inu Yasha snarled back.

"Sit!"

**_Boom!_**

"Dammit wench!" Inu Yasha bellowed. Kagome grabbed her bag and jumped on top of Kirara with Shippou and Sango.

She had searched for hours but had not found the book.

She supposed she'd just have to ask Sesshoumaru for another when she went back to her time.

Two hours later, they all saw smoke rising up from a village, billowing into the sky creating noxious clouds akin to Naraku's miasma.

"That village must be on fire!" Kagome gasped.

The group quickly landed and began to run through the village. Kagome heard a cry and ran into the hut the sound had come from.

She saw a neko youkai that looked familiar somehow. The neko was snarling at a little girl who was screaming, pushed in a small corner.

"Let her go!" Kagome screamed over the loud noises all around.

"She will feed my cub!" The youkai snarled.

Kagome felt the building catch fire, felt the heat and smelt the smoke.

Did the others know which hut she was in?

"Find a deer to give your cub, let the little girl go!" Kagome told the youkai. The youkai hissed.

"I cannot slay a deer in these lands. They are Sesshoumaru's! But everyone knows he cares nothing for humans!"

"Let her go!" Kagome said, drawing an arrow from her quiver and notching it in her bow.

The neko youkai hissed once more and ran at Kagome.

Before Kagome realized what was happening, the neko youkai had sliced her side open, and something else had lopped off the neko's head brutally and savagely.

"Lady, lady are you hurt?" The little girl asked. Kagome nodded weakly and tried to focus her eyes, coughing as smoke began to fill the entire hut.

She saw a big white blur pick her up before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome woke, realizing she was laying on a futon in a spacious, comfortable room. 

"Kagome'san, you are awake!" Rin voice shouted into her ear. Kagome groaned as the little girl hugged her neck tight and giggled.

"Shippou is here too! Sesshoumaru brought you and him here along with Lin! Shippou and Lin are asleep right now, but they will be awake soon so we can all eat breakfast in here with Kagome!" Rin spoke in a hurried rush, though she had no reason to.

"Rin, go wake up the others and tell Jaken to bring up breakfast. I must speak with Kagome for a minute," Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

As Rin left the room, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's grave face and gulped audibly.

This was a whole different man than the one from the future, and she had to remember that right now.


	8. She Said I Would Not Understand

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Inu Yasha or Fuel and their lyrics

* * *

**Authors Notes:** This is a semi boring chappy, but I have a semi case of writers block. Its only one convo but hey, its better than nothing. Plus Im throwing a bone out there.

* * *

**To the reviewers**:(from origonal post) 

Serrinaus: First off, I really wanna know where your name came from, its been on my mind for a couple of hours now… Second off,you'll find out about the book later. Third off, read the chappy to see what he has to say.hugs Thank you for reviewing!

Joey: I love you! You haven't stopped reviewing since you started and I love you for it! You rock gurlie!

Kitsunesangelofflames: Thank you for the review,and I updated, see!

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 8-She said I would not understand**

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's eyes. The Sesshoumaru in her time was so much different. Why couldn't she be dealing with that Sesshoumaru right now instead of the one that looked at her with the cold calculating glance he had always had. 

"Miko, you will help me kill Naraku."

Kagome felt her jaw drop and her eyes go wide.

What in the seven circles of hell was this guy talking about? Was he insane? Did he have a death wish?

"I can't."

"Why not? You are strong, you are a miko, and now you have more shards. All you must do is gather the rest with me and we can go fight Naraku."

"Sesshoumaru, you don't understand," Kagome began, right as Rin and Shippou bounced into the room, Rin carrying a mewling baby.

"This is Lin. She is the orphaned cub of that evil neko youkai we fought. Rin is going to be her mommy," Shippou told Kagome.

Rin cooed to the small youkai and giggled. Kagome wondered just how Rin was going to be the youkai's mother when she herself was only eight or nine years old.

"This makes Sesshoumaru-sama her ojiisan!" Rin giggled. Kagome almost laughed at the indignant glare Sesshoumaru sent the little girl, who was too busy looking at the baby youkai to notice.

"Miko, we will speak more in my study," Sesshoumaru growled. "Get ready, be there in ten minutes. If you are late, you will pay for it."

Abruptly he left the room, and Kagome stuck her tongue at his retreating back.

"Rin, you and Shippou go play while I get ready. After I'm done talking to Sesshoumaru I'll come play with you all," She told the little girl. Rin nodded and cooed to the youkai cub once more, then left with Shippou trailing behind her.

Kagome got out from under the blankets on the futon and padded over to a small chest. She opened it and looked through the kimono within.

After finding a simple yet beautiful blue and grey kimono she selected a black obi and put the kimono on the best she could. At some point a servant had come in, a kitsune. She helped Kagome tie the obi in a box knot and then put her hair up in a bun. Kagome couldn't see the back, but she was scared it was the split peach style, which would be mortifying because it spoke of her innocence.

After half an hour of getting prepared she followed the silent kitsune through the halls.

"This is the study."

Kagome watched as the kitsune silently glided off, not even having a chance to thank the youkai for helping her tie the difficult obi.

Kagome opened the door and walked into the study. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a small mat, a low able in front of him covered in papers and neatly wrapped scrolls. A few brushes were in a small jar, as well as a jar of water and a small block of charcoal.

The lord himself was busy writing in kanji on a piece of parchment. Kagome didn't know what to do, didn't even know if he noticed her standing there.

Her question was answered though, when Sesshoumaru looked up at her and sighed and almost (note the almost) rolled his eyes.

"Proper etiquette says you should tell me you're here. But since I am a youkai, I can smell you. But still, next time, knock miko. Now go sit on that mat while I finish this correspondence and we will talk."

Kagome huffed and sat down on a mat in front of his desk instead of the one near the corner. If he wanted a snowballs chance in hell of getting her to help him, he'd have to be a little bit nicer. Kagome saw him glance at her then go back to his writing, totally ignoring her.

Ten frustratingly silent, boring minutes later, he set the brush down and dabbed the charcoal piece dry and then looked back at Kagome.

"Now miko, we will leave in two days," He started.

"My name is Kagome. **Ka-Go-Me**," She told him flatly. "I didn't think you were as rude as Inu Yasha, but I guess it runs in the family. Your father must have been an asshole too." Kagome had no clue what she was saying, but her temper had been running short as of late and being called miko, wench, bitch, human etc, was beginning to tweak a nerve or two.

"Fine then, Kagome. Now, you will refrain from making any comments that remotely direct me to that hanyou, and if you ever speak of my father again I will kill you," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome gulped as she looked at his cold eyes. His voice was still calm, but the undertone of anger in it carried promise.

"Whatever. But if you want my help, you will at least endeavor to be polite," Kagome told him with ice lacing her voice. If he wanted to play the etiquette game with her, bring it on! Her mother had drilled her for years on her p's and q's.

"Very well then. Now, Kagome, why did you refuse my bargain? You dislike the hanyou from what I gathered. And I am faster and stronger. All in all a better choice to go against Naraku," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome sighed, wondering why the hell she was even considering this. And she had to admit, she was considering it. He had good points in his offer.

"Sesshoumaru, I have to go home every now and again to see my family and let them know I'm alright. I don't think you'd want to take the time to do that. Plus, someone in th future who was close to Inu Yasha asked me to save him. I don't know what they meant or what to do, but it's important to that person that I do so. If I look for shards with you I don't see how I'll be able to fulfill my promise," Kagome told him.

_'So she has a sense of honor. That's very good.'_

"Kagome, the hanyou will make whatever decision he desires. In the end you cannot change it. If someone from the future wishes you to alter the past, they are mad. It would alter the fabric of time and possibly change the entire world. Do you wish for that to happen?"

Kagome shook her head no, and considered her words carefully.

"Sesshoumaru, what if it was you who requested me to change something in this time. What if you asked me to save Rin from pneumonia or the measles by bringing medicine from my own time? Wouldn't that change everything?" Kagome asked.

"I would never be so soft. I know that when the time comes for someone, no matter what, it is their end. If they are strong enough to fight off a disease or illness, then it was not their time, but otherwise, it is fates choice," Sesshoumaru told her.

"You believe in fate?" Kagome asked.

"I believe in something's, but I do not believe that fate is what everyone thinks it is. I believe we shape our own fates and destinies with our own choices. "

But Rin is a child who hasn't had the time to make enough choices to control her destiny."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, or even look at her. Kagome sighed softly and crossed her legs on the tatami mats.

"If I let you see your family, will you travel with me? I do not like the idea much, but Naraku must be defeated, and soon. Otherwise the youkai world will die out. Humans are taking up the idea that since Naraku is merciless, we all are. And since they think that, they have begun killing weaker youkai. Now Mi-, Kagome, if we can kill Naraku off quickly enough, they will stand down. But if we do not, not only will you have to face Naraku and his children, but also humans. Inu Yasha is part youkai, and humans will not distinguish the difference. They will kill him and you," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome took this information in carefully, wondering what the hell she should do. Should she travel with Sesshoumaru? Or should she travel with Inu Yasha?

"What if we all traveled together?" She mumbled to herself. She had forgotten Sesshoumaru was even there, but the youkai lord herd it and snorted in contempt.

"I will not travel with that lowly half breed," He sneered as he told her.

"But you'll travel with a human?" Kagome asked.

"You are a miko with strong powers. I refuse to travel with that abomination of my family's name," Sesshoumaru told her flatly. Kagome knew that was that. But Sesshoumaru was right. They had to stop Naraku and soon, before he got all the youkai and hanyou in feudal Japan killed.

"Kagome, if the humans can kill youkai, they will kill Shippou," Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome jerked as if he had slapped her.

"No!" Kagome shouted, tears filling her sapphire eyes.

"I'll take him to my time. No one will hurt him," She exclaimed, fire filling her eyes at the thought of someone killing her kit.

"Kagome, I must stop Naraku. Soon. The only way I can do that is to get the shards, and you can sense them," He told her in a calm flat voice. Clearly he hated himself for asking for her help, but he had no other option, and he wasn't blind, nor a fool. He could use the girl, then get rid of her through that well. Then everything would go back to being perfectly normal. At least it would if he could get her riled up enough to pin Inu Yasha against that damned tree again.

"Only if Miroku and Sango can come with us too. If they won't come with Inu Yasha then I stay with the group," Kagome told him.

He had to admit, she had loyalty to her friends and to her cause, and that he admired above all. He believed strongly in honor, and admired that quality in anyone. Whether he spoke of that admiration aloud was another matter.

"If they do not consent, I will follow your group, and I will make it harder. You understand. I will kill off that hanyou so that you all have no choice," He told her. Kagome nodded and thought to herself for a few moments.

_'If he kills Inu Yasha, then the group will never join him. And Inu Yasha needs to survive. Sesshoumaru regrets not having him with him in the future. Oh Kami, if the group doesn't come, I have no choice, I have to go with Sesshoumaru either way,'_ Kagome thought to herself, saddened by the thought that in a best case scenario, she would have to betray Inu Yasha and join Sesshoumaru.

Would the others ever consent to being in the same group as such a cold, determined demon?

"It is a simple decision miko," Sesshoumaru broke her reverie.

"You would never understand. You have a servant and Rin, they are your only companions on your travels. Miroku and Sango and Shippou have become family. To keep them safe I would do anything, but it is so hard to decide. I do not wish to betray Inu Yasha," Kagome began.

"Who has already betrayed you with the dead miko," Sesshoumaru countered.

"And Sango is a taijiya," Kagome started.

"Who is already traveling with a kitsune and a half demon."

"And Miroku is a monk…"

"Who gropes women and asks every pretty lady to bear him a child."

"You don't understand! I barely get to see my family anymore, and those people have become my family! Shippou is my adopted son for kami's sake! But you would never understand because you try to kill your own brother!" Kagome shouted, finally losing her temper as he cut her off or countered her words.

"You have no idea what you speak of human. I will take you to your comrades tomorrow. Now leave," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome heard the tightly reigned anger in his voice and shuddered as she stood to leave. His eyes had red in them. He was close to losing his control and killing her.

With that thought she ran as fast as she could from the room.


	9. No TitleBlah

**Disclaimer**: I do not own inu Yasha,fuel,bad day, ect.Blah.

**Authors Notes:** This chappy might suck, but my comp broke and so I lost the chappy. Forgive this poor dumbass who took so long. I beg of you. There might not be another chapter until sometime next week because of plans this weekend, but I will try my damndest to get one out as soon as I can, because my comp should be up sometime around Sunday or Monday. Thank you again for the reviews. Here we go.

* * *

Bad Day

Chapter Nine- (no title...blah)

* * *

**To my reviewers:(from origonal post)**

ANON: thankies for reviewing,it makes me feel all uber special.

YUKA:Imma working on it,a broken comp does not help

JOEY: Its ok that you reviewed late,at least you reviewed,which makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Im sorry,Sess does not shut her up with a kiss. Their romance will take a long time and it will be…complicated

KITSUNEANGELOFFLAMES:Im sorry that I didn't update soon,but thankies for the review!

SERRINAUS: Thankies for the explanation of your name. I don't feel so confuggled anymore. Thankies for the review!

KEISATA-SAN-Was great? I hope it only gets better,though this chappy may be a bit of a letdown.

ANNA'S PASTIME: Hehe,thankies for the review. You have many good points,which is why Im writing the fic. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome huffed slightly as she got into her room, wondering how she remembered the way back, thanking Kami she had. Her heart slammed in her ribcage, pounding like a war drum. Her adrenaline rushed through her veins, making her want to run farther away than she had. But she knew she couldn't. There was no place to run. 

If she could even get out of this massive place, she couldn't go to the group without endangering all of her friends. And what of Shippou? She couldn't endanger the life of her son!

Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down, not caring if she wrinkled the beautiful kimono.

Her mind became confused and scared and angry as she dwelled upon her current predicament, not sure of what she should do. How was she supposed to leave her friends behind, and she was almost positive that they would not leave Inu Yasha behind.

And Kagome knew they had no chance of killing Sesshoumaru.

So she had no choice. No matter what, she had to help Sesshoumaru. She loved her friends. They were like a family, and she couldn't be the cause for their death. Not Sango, Miroku's, or Inu Yasha's. Especially not Inu Yasha's.

Which brought her to another dilemma.

How was she supposed to save Inu Yasha from dieing if she couldn't be around him? And if she teamed up with Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha was bound to hate her.

And Kagome asked herself why Inu Yasha's opinion mattered so much to her after everything. It wasn't as if she hungered for him to love her or care about her anymore. Now all she wanted was to prove to him that she was just as good as Kikyo, if not better. How would he ever know if she wasn't around him?

Kagome admitted to herself that she still had a crush on Inu Yasha, but when she thought of him, the pain wasn't as great as before. She knew she was getting over it, and maybe it was because of Sesshoumaru. But not the Sesshoumaru in this castle. The Sesshoumaru she knew in the future. He seemed to care, even if he had gone a bit berserk for a few minutes.

Kagome's head began to ache after thinking about all of these things. They began to jumble within her mind, and she groaned and buried her face in the pillow and screamed.

**Loud.**

And she was startled when Shippou ran in, along with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"What's wrong mama?" Shippou asked, his voice shaking beneath a thin veil of bravery.

"Where is the attacker?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes sharp, taking everything in.

"There is no attacker. I screamed into the pillow because of stress. Frustration, anger," Kagome told them. She received nothing but blank stares.

"It keeps me from throwing something, and I can't exactly 'sit' you like I do Inu Yasha. So I screamed into a pillow instead of screaming at someone else," Kagome explained. Jaken grumbled and left, and Shippou was dragged off by Rin.

Sesshoumaru however, stayed where he was, eyeing her oddly.

"Mi-Kagome, I have many enemies. I can hear any scream, however muffled, anywhere in this palace. Please, refrain from screaming again, as I do not want to mistake an actual attack for nothing more than your childish antics," He told her, almost sternly.

"Childish? I have been far from childish! I have tolerated Inu Yasha and his clay pot! I have been a mother to Shippou. I am going insane over whether I should just steer clear of my friends because I don't want you to kill them, and on top of it all, I'm supposed to finish three chapters of math! That is not childish! If anything, I have more responsibilities than most grown women!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru winced, her piercing voice hurting his sensitive ears.

"You will refrain from screeching. And if you have so many responsibilities, why do you go home to your time? Or why come here? You're a human. Obviously your mind is too fragile for your duties. Get out before you go mad under the pressure," Sesshoumaru told her, almost as a dismissal.

But Kagome saw **red**.

"You bastard! I have a duty, and I have to do it. It's not fun, but it has to be done and will be, if I drop dead doing it or end up shaming my family because I couldn't get into a good school. I had no clue what I was getting into when I started this. I had no idea I would end up splitting my life between two totally different eras! But I do it, because it's my duty. I take care of Shippou because I love him more than anything on this planet. And I'm here because if I don't do my duty those I love will die," Kagome told him vehemently, breathing hard.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, he merely stared at her as if she was some sort of insect under a magnifying glass.

Then, finally; "You are odd, even for a human."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," She shot at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a bit, barely even visible. But Kagome was so focused on him that she noticed.

"You're a lot nicer in the future," Kagome told him and then turned away.

"You will not turn your back on the Lord of the Western Lands!" He snarled suddenly. Kagome felt herself violently whipped around to face the inu youkai.

"Now human, do you know me in the future?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Kagome lied. She didn't want this Sesshoumaru to know that his future self was a great guy who happened to like her, a lot if his words were any indication.

Kagome blushed as she remembered how Sesshoumaru had held her after he had scared her. How he had saved her.

Sesshoumaru noticed her blush and wondered why she would be turning so red.

"Sesshoumaru, you would never believe it anyway. So don't try. One day you'll know," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru growled because of the withheld information, but said nothing. He believed in the fates, and he believed that tampering with time was taboo.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you listen to me that night?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru whuffed.

"Because I require your services," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome felt herself blush furiously. So much for romantic notions! And he said 'required'! He couldn't even admit he needed help.

Sesshoumaru felt her body heat flare and stepped back a step, and saw her eyes flash a stormy grey.

"You bastard! I will help you when you admit you need my help, not when you require it. Until then I will not move from this spot," Kagome said as she thumped down onto the bed like a child throwing a tantrum.

Sesshoumaru looked indignant and almost… Horrified?

Kagome smiled slightly. He knew he needed her help, and she would not move no matter what, until he admitted it.

And he sat in a chair across the room and watched her, his eyes narrow. Kagome smiled cheerily.

She began to go over history facts in her head, quizzing herself silently.

Over two hours later, Kagome began to fidget, then squirm frantically.

Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Do you need to relieve yourself girl?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome glared at him through narrowed eyes, then nodded. Sesshoumaru pointed to a separate room and Kagome went running.

A few seconds later Kagome went and sat back in her spot on the bed. Sesshoumaru raised a brow and Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry I have a bladder unlike you oh great one, but that little break isn't included. I am dead serious Sesshoumaru. You will not get my help until you admit you need it," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

"Fine then Miko. I need your help."

Simple right? Not really. Kagome grinned, ran over and hugged him, forgetting this was not the guy she had seen in the future.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her move. Was she insane? To touch him, Lord of the Western Lands?

He let out a growl and Kagome moved back, looking somewhat perplexed. She had forgotten for a moment that this Sesshoumaru had only allowed her to touch him when he wanted. She had never hugged him out of happiness before.

"You are much like Rin," Sesshoumaru told her simply. Kagome nodded, wondering how he meant it.

Did he mean that she was allowed to be as close to him as Rin, or were she and Rin alike by personality?

Kagome's head hurt from thinking far too much on matters that had no easy answers, so she let it go and went back to the bed.

"Dinner is soon. Change since you have wrinkled that kimono. Some of the minor lords and their wives are here for a season, and will be joining us. Do not disgrace me Miko, as you are a personal guest of mine. I do not have the time to teach you proper etiquette, but if you keep silent, and bow and nod at the right times, I suppose all will go well," He told her. Before she had a chance to tell him that she wouldn't disgrace him, he was gone.

Kagome sat on the bed for a few minutes, scared of the coming few hours. Minor lords? Kagome prayed with all her heart that she wouldn't anger Sesshoumaru. He'd never forgive her.

And then the kitsune servant walked into her room, clearing her throat.

"My Lady, I am here to help you bath and prepare for the dinner. Would My Lady like to bath in the hot spring or would you like a bath?"

"A bath. I have a feeling it will take a long time to get me ready," Kagome muttered.

The kitsune servant nodded and almost smiled. The castle had not been in this much of an upheaval since the daughter of Lord Hi had snuck into Sesshoumaru's room and been naked in the bed when he arrived.


	10. She Puts Me Up And Puts Me On

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing. Nothing! -_runs off bawling-

* * *

_

**To my reviewers:** (from origonal post)YOU GUYS ROCK! You make me happy when I am down! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy! I love you guys!

Joey-Im glad you liked my attempt at humor. Im working on making it better though. Im sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would, but here it is!

Rin14- Thankies! Im glad you like my story!

TheLightintheDarkness-hands you back your socks along with some duct tape to keep them on Im glad you like the story!

Serrinaus-Always kikass to hear from ya. And he doesn't know he loves her,well,not the one in the past anyways. Argh Im giving too much away again!

Taqmia-That last sentence gave me scary images too,but it will be elaborated on later on. Believe me, it's a story of much humor. I need to put some light points in this,because there will be a lot of sad stuff going on in this too.

Firehottie-Im trying to update as often as I can, I like your name btw.

Spirit Hunter-Umm,I dunno what the review meant but thank you for reviewing!

Keisata-San-Im glad you liked it despite it being weird,I hope this chappy is a bit more average but still likeable.

Blackrosebunny:Im glad you like the story, say,if I keep updating,will you keep reviewing? LOL, its all good. Im really glad you like it.

Tnert-Long stories do make the best fanfiction(most of the time). I hope you liked it.

Mizerableh-Call off your little brother. Heres the chappy lol. Im glad you liked it!

Kitsunesangelofflames:Thankies for reviewing, you rock! And Im glad you like the chappy.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 10-She Puts Me up and puts me on…..

* * *

**

Kagome tried not to fidget as she awaited the summons of the demon lord. Nervous thoughts wracked her brain and scared her. Would she know the proper etiquette? Would she embarrass Sesshoumaru? Would one of the demon lords try to kill her? Would she possibly start a war between Sesshoumaru and another Lord?

The thoughts only got worse and worse until she was pacing nervously around the room, trying not to scream. She was positive the stress would kill her before she could take one bite.

What did demons eat anyway? Kagome prayed feverishly. that the food would at least be cooked!

Suddenly a slight inu youkai walked in and bowed with respect.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has summoned you My Lady," The youkai said in a small voice. Kagome saw part of the small girl's face and wondered if she was scared of Kagome.

But there was no time to think on that, for the youkai began to walk out of the room. Kagome followed quickly, then slowed to a more sedate pace as she caught up.

_'Please let my kimono be appropriate. Please let me look ok. I tried to keep the kitsune from applying so much make-up, but it still feels like too much,'_ The miko thought to herself.

She waited outside the room the inu youkai had gone into, and heard her name announced.

"The Lady Miko Kagome my Lords."

She stepped in silently, trying to hide her blush. Every eye was directed at her. Gracefully, at least as gracefully as she could, she walked and kneeled at Sesshoumaru's left side, where he had gestured. Her eyes were down, and she knew a blush made her face flame.

"Quite a lovely human Sesshoumaru. Have you followed in your father's steps?" A random crow demon asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the crow demon with bored, sleepy eyes. Kagome knew that he was angry though. That look meant danger, period.

"She is a powerful miko Karasu. She is the one that was helping my half brother search for the shards. Now she is working for me to find the shards and will fight with me in the battle to defeat Naraku," Sesshoumaru told the demon in a bored, sleepy way that matched his eyes.

"Since she is a miko, and a strong one at that, I suppose I shall court her, " Kerasu said slyly. Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change. Kagome felt her ire growing, and she stared down into the silk kimono, tracing the wisteria pattern with her eyes.

"You would have to speak to her guardian," Sesshoumaru told the demon.

"And who is that?"

"Me."

"Ah, then give her to me Sesshoumaru. You rejected my daughter after your father made a betrothal contract. I would take your ward as compensation," The crow demon said. Kagome felt her temper explode at these words.

"I am more than some object to barter for peace! And I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole you damn **SCAVENGER**!" She shouted suddenly.

"Miko, that is enough," Sesshoumaru told her after a long silence. Kagome looked back down at the table, her eyes flashing gray lightning

Karasu was making low noises in his throat, a cross between a chirp and a growl. The word Kagome had used was a blow to the demons pride, and in front of the other Lords.

"I demand her punishment for this insult!" Karasu chirped angrily. Kagome looked up at the crow demon, then at Sesshoumaru, her fear rising. She tried to hide it behind her eyes, not knowing if Sesshoumaru would let the ugly demon punish her.

"Why?" The Inu Taiyoukai asked the crow demon. " She said nothing but the truth. She declined your wish to court her. Why should you wish to seek punishment?"

"She called me a damn scavenger!"

At this several of the demon females twittered and giggled a little, then silenced with a look from their lords.

"She spoke nothing but the truth. I have never seen you hunt Karasu. Are you telling me you go after live prey?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Karasu was floored by the question. He sat back down at his place, not even realizing he had sat up and tried to get into Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru didn't smile, didn't even smirk, but Kagome thought she saw a flash of triumph in the inu youkai's eyes. She wasn't positive, but she wouldn't let it go.

Through the rest of dinner, Karasu didn't speak once. Only the females spoke, most of it rumors and court gossip. Kagome thought she would puke after hearing the fake gasps of horror after one female told of another female youkai having an affair with a human man.

Slowly but surely dinner passed. Kagome ate sparingly of the dishes served, not recognizing half of them. She tasted one dish, and cringed. It tasted like half rotten curry.

"Does the miko not like what the crow demons eat at every meal?" A kitsune asked jovially. Kagome didn't know if this was meant to insult someone or to start conversation.

"It's fine really," Kagome began. The kitsune snorted his laughter and smiled indulgently. Kagome saw that his hair was graying and his face held some wrinkles, all around his eyes and mouth. Smile wrinkles.

Instinctively she liked the demon.

Suddenly Rin and Shippou burst into the room, a wildly screaming Jaken not far behind.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama! Look what Rin has made for you!" Rin giggled happily as she presented Sesshoumaru with a wreath of flowers. Sesshoumaru took it and placed it in his lap, his face showing no emotion.

"Mama, look what Rin taught me to make! This one's for you!" Shippou said excitedly. "It's a crown!"

Kagome dipped her head and let Shippou crown her with the wreath of early blooming ajisai, jinchogei, and a few small, early blooming sakura blossoms.

She kissed Shippou on his cheek and smiled down at him warmly.

"Thank you aisoku, it is a very beautiful crown," Kagome told Shippou. Shippou blushed.

"Not nearly as pretty as you mama," Shippou told her. Kagome hugged her son to her tightly, then noticed everyone at the table staring a her as if she'd grown another head.

"What?" She asked, noticing the angry looks directed at her.

"He is full demon, yet you call him your aisoku?" Karasu asked angrily. Travesty, to have a human female raise a full demon!

"His parents were killed by the thunder brothers. I adopted him. He is my son through love," Kagome told them.

"Love is a useless emotion. The only thing it does is expose you to weakness, cloud your mind so that you cannot make a proper judgment," Karasu said dismissively.

"I do not think so. We kitsune are known for being protective of our family, and wary of those we do not trust. Young Shippou here must be what, seven or so? I thought so. He knows by now how to judge people character, at least a little. I say he's attached himself to someone who is as much of a mother as his dame. See how the miko holds him protectively? She would protect her kit from all of us, or die trying, and not think a thing of it."

"We could always test the theory Kentetsu," Karasu said with an anxious tone. Kagome almost growled.

"Bring it on scavenger. You will never touch my kit," She snarled as she put Shippou behind her in a gesture of protection.

"There need not be any bloodshed. Kagome has proven she is willing to fight for her kit's sake, and that is a very demonic quality to some, but from what I have seen of our species, all mothers, both human and youkai, will do the same," Kentetsu, as Kagome now knew the wise old kitsune, told everyone.

"Rin, take Shippou and follow Jaken to the private garden," Sesshoumaru told his ward. Rin nodded, prying her eyes from an almost feral looking Kagome. Shippou tugged his adopted mother's sleeve and Kagome looked down at him, her eyes softening remarkably.

"I'll be out there later Shippou, I promise," Kagome told him. He jumped into her lap and hugged her neck, then scampered off after she reciprocated the hug.

Jaken squawked as he had to chase after the children once again.

"Sesshoumaru, this woman is soft. She will never be able to help you defeat Naraku. If anything he will try to use her as a pawn by manipulating her emotions through her kit. Much like he tried to manipulate you into killing that demon slayer boy who was nothing more than his puppet. It would have sparked discord between yourself and his sister, who travels with the miko" Karasu told him. Kagome felt everyone's interest perk.

How had Karasu known that anyways? She couldn't see Sesshoumaru readily admitting he didn't kill someone who had been a threat to his ward.

Sesshoumaru voiced her thoughts.

"Karasu, I had told no one about the threat to my ward from that small boy, the puppet. How could you have known?" Sesshoumaru asked. His voice was softer than usual, his eyes had a sleepy look, but Kagome knew they were taking in everything. She could imagine Sesshoumaru sniffing out the lie.

"It was a rumor. A youkai saw it and spread the tale. Since he had no ire against you I suspected it was true. No one lies about the Great Lord Sesshoumaru," Karasu said, trying to act nonchalant.

Kagome didn't know the importance of this.

"For several moons, Naraku has been able to readily find me. I suspect he has an informant," Sesshoumaru began.

"Probably that sickly looking girl of his, Kanna, the mirror witch. She shows him everything through that mirror," Karasu grumbled.

"But no one knows that. Except you. How is that Karasu?" Kentetsu asked, his eyes sharp despite his old age. Karasu suddenly had a hunted look in his eyes, as if he knew he had fallen into a trap.

Kagome suddenly knew the game Sesshoumaru and Kentetsu were playing with Karasu. Karasu was the prey in some sort of mind game, and it was obvious.

"Karasu, how is it I wonder, that Naraku knew of my ward Rin in the first place."

"How could he have known about Kohaku being a puppet? Most of Naraku's servants are a part of him, Kohaku is not. And how could he have known Kohaku was a demon slayer?" Kagome asked aloud. "Only Naraku and Sango know that, and the group, because Naraku was the one to destroy the village. And not many people, not even Sesshoumaru, knew that Kohaku was Sango's brother" Kagome trailed off.

"Karasu, the girl does offer a good point. How would you know all that information about one little human boy?" Kentetsu asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Everyone may leave, save Karasu," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sat in her place, despite Sesshoumaru's warning glance. Kentetsu stayed seated as well. Karasu looked like a cornered dog, and Kagome knew that at any second the room might explode in violence.

When everyone had left, curios glances at the four figures still seated at the table.

Then the door slid shut.

"Karasu, how long have you been in league with Naraku?" Kentetsu asked.

"I am not in league with that hanyou," Karasu protested.

"You're lying," Kagome said suddenly.

"That much is obvious miko. Karasu, I know you are in league with Naraku. The only question is, what do I do? I could interrogate you, kill you, or punish you and send you off to your master licking your wounds," Sesshoumaru said.

"I can tell you where he is, where his castle is! I can tell you his weakness!" Karasu shouted, his voice high and desperate.

Kentetsu began to shift, but Karasu took this as a move towards him, perhaps to harm him, and in a couple of seconds the crow demon had Kagome in his grasp, a sharp talon pressing against her throat.

"You think she means anything to us? Go ahead and kill her, but without her, you have no shield," Kentetsu said. Kagome growled.

_'He's using me as a shield! What a coward! Tainted, dirty, impure bastard!'_ Kagome thought to herself, feeling her fury fill her veins. It made her blood grow hot, then cold, then back again, and her fear was gone in a wash of rage. This man had helped Naraku, then made comments about her, about courting her!

The roar of the ocean filled her ears, and her entire body throbbed with angry energy.

Kagome watched as Kentetsu and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. She heard screaming in the distance.

Then her world exploded in stars and after that a flood of blackness as she fainted dead away.

* * *

**Blix**:Put a contribution in the little box! Im already working on the next chappy and should have it up in a few days! No huge plans this weekend, so it should be up! 


	11. Finally

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing_-runs off bawling-_

**Authors Notes:**They took this story off right after I had put up chapter ten, for interactive dialogue….with my muses….who are fictional beings. But I guess I just have to deal. If it gets taken down again, theres a copy of this on mediaminer, but I can't post a link in the story for some reason. Odd. But when I can finally edit my profile I'll post a link there.

* * *

Joey,you so rock. Thank you for reveiwing the chappys again. It makes me feel special.

* * *

Bad Day

Chapter 11-finally…..

* * *

Kagome came to, her head feeling groggy and stuffed full of cotton. She groaned and tried to turn over, trying to hide her eyes from the light. It didn't work.

Suddenly…

"Mama! Are you alright?" Shippou's voice shrieked, breaking through the cotton with the same intensity of nails against chalkboard.

"I'm fine," Kagome groaned as she felt her kit cuddle in closer to her.

She wrapped an arm around him and curled into a ball around the wriggling fox.

Then she heard a chuckle.

"It seems you have survived your ordeal. Now open your eyes Kagome, it's time we had a talk," Kentetsu's voice broke through the darkness and began to draw Kagome forward into the light.

Almost against her will, Kagome opened her eyes into slits and almost growled at the kitsune.

"What?" She asked in a menacing voice. Kentetsu only smiled indulgently, almost like her grandfather did.

"Now Kagome, it's time we spoke. Shippou, I need you to go play with Rin for a little while. I promise your momma will still be here when you get back," Kentetsu told the kitsune. Shippou seemed reluctant, but left anyway after giving Kagome a quick peck on the cheek.

"What happened?" Kagome asked after Shippou had scampered out of the room.

"Kagome, it seems that your anger came out in a most…Unusual way. When Karasu used you as a shield, your anger broke loose and well, you purified him," Kentetsu told her. Kagome looked at him dumbly, not really taking in what he was saying.

"You destroyed his essence, his demon soul, all that he is. There isn't even a spark of his soul left to be reincarnated," Kentetsu explained flatly.

After a few moments, Kagome uttered a small, "Oh," in response. That was all she could do, considering at that moment she was disgusted with herself.

_'I killed a living being? Granted he was evil and in league with Naraku, but I killed him in a rage? And I didn't even know? I haven't done anything like that since, well, since Mistress Centipede! And that was in self defense!'_ Kagome thought to herself, disgusted with the fact that she could so easily destroy. _'And what if I can do it again? What if I get mad at someone and just purify them into oblivion? What if I did it to Kouga or Shippou? Or even…Sesshoumaru?'_ She asked herself, horrified.

"Kagome, don't even think it," Kentetsu said warningly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

"I can see the disgust and fear in your eyes. I know the terror you feel," He began.

"How can you, you're-" She began.

"A demon? Kagome child, not all demons revel in killing. I have killed before, yes. I will never deny that fact. But I have killed only once in a temper, and that was one who dared to harm my daughter. After that, even though I had good reason to kill him, I was ashamed and feared for the lives of those I loved. I know how you feel. Not all demons are so…Sensitive as I, but I am not like most demons."

"I don't want to hurt my kit though," Kagome sniffled, trying to hold her tears in check.

"And you won't. Kagome, no matter what you are that kit's mother. Even though you did not birth him, your instincts have gone into mother mode around him, or with anything that involves him. You will never harm him, your body and heart and mind will not let you," Kentetsu assured her.

"What about others?"

"I cannot assure that, but what I can say is that with the proper training you can reduce the chances of harming someone in a rage or by accident. The only question is, when will you train. Obviously it will be hard if you're traveling and gathering jewel shards. The only way you could ever learn then is if you had someone with you, preferably a miko or monk, but someone who knows the mind and spirit would do for the time I suppose.," Kentetsu thought aloud.

Kagome was still trying to deal with the fact that she had killed. True it had been in self defense, but she had still taken a life. And worse, she didn't even remember it.

_And Kagome lost another piece of her innocence then._

Little by little Kagome began to feel a little more jaded. And she knew it had started with finding out that Inu Yasha would never see her as anything more than some sort off tool to find shards.

"I'm going to go play with the children," Kagome began to stand up, then fell back down onto the futon, clutching her head and fighting down the bile that rose in her throat.

"I don't think you're ready for such an excursion yet, maybe not for a few more days. You used up quite a bit of strength young lady," Kentetsu said in a stern, father-like fashion. Kagome looked at the odd kitsune and sighed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kagome asked after she had gotten her nausea under control.

"Because you remind me very much of my daughter. She was a hanyou. I was one of the few lords to take a human as a mate instead of simply taking a human concubine. My sweet Sita died in childbirth," Kentetsu told her, his voice full of emotions. Kagome began to put a hand on his arm in comfort, then pulled back, fearing she might hurt him with her miko powers.

"You won't hurt me, but I understand if you don't want to touch me after what happened," Kentetsu told her, regaining a firm hold on his emotions.

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room.

"A few hours shy of a full day," A new voice said. Kagome looked over to the door and saw Sesshoumaru standing there regally, as always.

"Nice of you to join us Sesshoumaru," Kentetsu responded.

"I had to see the other Lords off, as well as their entourages," Sesshoumaru told the kitsune, sounding as if it had been the most tedious task of his lifetime. Kagome wasn't sure if it was the most tedious, but it was probably close to the top.

"I didn't start any wars did I?" Kagome suddenly gushed, fearing she had started a war between Sesshoumaru and a neighboring land.

"No Kagome, you did not start any wars by killing Karasu. If anything you gained much respect. Somehow, news of his death and the form of his demise traveled before I could control it. So now you have several powerful demons scared of you, intrigued by you, and some even want you to come work for them. The only way you'll be safe from being a tool is by staying here as my ward, as they think you are," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome flushed angrily.

"I'm only a tool to you too," Kagome muttered.

"Kagome a tool is something that I would use and throw to the side. Unfortunately, I know that won't be the case with you. Kentetsu is already attached, and e is like an uncle to me. And Rin is very attached to Shippou," Sesshoumaru responded. "Kentetsu, if I may have a word alone with Kagome," Sesshoumaru said in a clear dismissal. Kentetsu smiled and stood fluidly, then walked from the room, but not before making a comment to Sesshoumaru.

"She's not up for a verbal battle right now pup. Let her rest before you try that."

And with that he was gone from the room. Kagome wondered where he was going.

"Kagome, I must admit, I had wanted to question Karasu about Naraku before I killed him, but I understand that you had to protect yourself," He told her.

"Did Kentetsu tell the truth, about me meaning nothing to either of you?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No. Surprisingly, Kentetsu has become rather fond of you, and I, I have admitted I need your aid," Sesshoumaru told her flatly. Kagome knew he still hated saying the words. But Kagome needed to hear that someone needed her, cared about what happened to her, even if it was someone that was going to use her as a shard hunter or tool against Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru, this changes everything. Rumors will fly about a miko that destroyed a crow demon. You said so yourself that I have to stay around you or else be used or taken by some other lord or lady," Kagome muttered.

"I understand this. But you know that Inu Yasha will not travel with me. Your friends might, especially since you and the hanyou are not on good terms. Kagome, there is no easy choice for you, because you are so loyal, but you must stay alive to be of any use to anyone, including your kit. And since word got around so quickly about your powers, the only way to do that is to come with me," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded her head, accepting defeat.

"I have no real choice do I? I hate to admit it, but I have to betray Inu Yasha, possibly my friends, just so I can stay alive and take care of Shippou," Kagome said sadly, sniffling.

"You are not betraying Inu Yasha Kagome. If anything, you two had a partnership that worked for a time, but is becoming obsolete because of tangled emotions. And your friends are loyal to you as well. You were the ones who championed their cause, is that not true?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, I was the one to basically beg Inu Yasha to let them join us," Kagome began.

"They owe no loyalty to the hanyou then, but to you. Kagome, the hanyou was on a quest to become a full demon, and he was going to use the sikon jewel to do so. But somewhere along the way, his quest became entangled in revenge and love. He is trying to resurrect a part of his life that is dead. He can't accept that some things are in the past and need to stay that way," Sesshoumaru told her, almost, _comforting her?_

Kagome wasn't sure what to think of this since he hadn't been even remotely comforting since she had gotten back to the feudal era. In fact, it was almost as if he had only comforted her to sway her opinion so she would join him. The idea struck her as something Naraku would do, but hell, some people would do anything if they needed it.

"Sesshoumaru, is the only reason you were nice to me because you needed my help?" Kagome asked. She dared not look him in the eye. She was scared to see the smirk on his face or the triumph in those flashing, amber eyes.

Suddenly she felt a finger under her chin, jerking her face upwards to look into those golden orbs.

"I am not Naraku, I do not play games Kagome. I would have been honest with you up front. I would not have tried to change your opinion of me before I asked for your aid. I am…Slightly intrigued by you. You have traveled with my brother for a year now. You go back and forth between the future and this time, sacrificing most of your life for a hunt that may be futile. You shattered the jewel and you have been working to fix that mistake. You have stayed loyal to the hanyou despite his foolish actions concerning many things. I have never met a human like you, nor heard of one," Sesshoumaru told her blatantly.

"I-," Kagome began, blushing furiously. She had never had anyone compliment her like that, making it sound like **fact**, not flattery. Was he being totally honest? Did he think all those things of her?

Kagome tried to avoid looking into his eyes, darting her own grey orbs to the left and right, but she was unable to avoid it. His eyes bore into hers, forcing her to look into them, to see the spark there.

She couldn't stop herself. He seemed so like the Sesshoumaru from the future in that moment that she had to kiss him.

She quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

She felt his body stiffen at first, then relax as she put a hand gently on his cheek. Little by little she opened her mouth slowly, shocked at her behavior but unable to stop it.

Her tongue touched his lip shyly, and was surprised as he suddenly turned more aggressive and opened his mouth, then plunged his tongue into her mouth, not requesting access, but growling his demands.

Kagome feared that she had let loose a fire, but she didn't care. Instead she kissed the demon back with all the energy she could muster, putting many emotions into the kiss.

And she let herself be consumed by the fire that was coursing through her body, not caring what would happen when they parted seconds later.

* * *

There,it's finally there,a kiss. Everyone be happy! Because it will only get more complicated from here.


	12. insert cheesy title here

**Authors Notes:** Okay, **Aisoku** means beloved son. **Akari** means alabaster. **Kentetsu** means wise one.

Imma be going on vacation to FL for two weeks, but I wont stop writing. Ill update at least once or twice in those two weeks, if not more. See, I really am dedicated to this story. Now, onto my reviewers, I love you guys.

**Joey**-I love your reviews. Especially the coffee induced ones, theyre so awesome, because your all bouncy. I love it. Thank you for reviewing my story so often. It makes me feel uber special.

**KitsunesAngelofFlames**: Yes,I finally did a kiss. Thank you for reviewing, I love getting your reviews too because you keep on doing it,and it makes me happy.

**InlovewithSesshoumaru**:I am too! Haha, thank you for reviewing. Hope you like the chappy.

**Lyn**: Thank you for reviewing again, you rock!

**Sakura**:Im sorry for not spelling out your full name,but Im a bit lazy. Thankies for reviewing. It makes me feel uber special.

**Animeadhdgeek**: Wow, thank you so much, I love you, you made me feel uber special too! I love your review!

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 12- _+insert cheesy title here+

* * *

_**

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, and she leaned into him, not realizing he was letting her. But that was okay, he didn't realize either.

They both trembled, he more than she surprisingly. Kagome didn't know if the thundering beat in her ears was her own blood pulsing through her veins, or Sesshoumaru's heart under her ear. Briefly she wondered whether demons hearts even beat much at all, then dismissed the thought entirely and reveled in the feel of Sesshoumaru's hard chest and his hands resting on her back heavily.

What seemed like hours later, but was probably only seconds, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru draw back away from her sharply, not even slowly, but in a tug away from her that left the miko feeling…Incomplete. The loss of his warmth and the steady bass of their commingled heartbeats(which she figured was the only thing so loud a pulse could have been) left her bereft and empty.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadpan voice.

"You were, I, I can't explain why. I just felt like it was right. Please don't kill me," Kagome replied meekly.

After several moments of tense silence, he finally spoke.

"I won't kill you," He told her. "But never do that again," He told her as he stood abruptly and left the room.

Kagome still lay on the bed, shaking and feeling rejected.How could he have seen the pure need in her eyes and left?

Kagome resolved to never kiss him again, not even the future one. Right now she had more important things to think about than the demon lord who was frigid and made of stone!

But that kiss was…_Amazing_.

Several hours later found Kagome walking through the corridors behind Shippou and Rin, who chattered happily while she stayed silent. Their words went in one ear and out the other, she didn't even try to decipher what they were talking about. A buzzing had filled her head and she tried to contemplate when she would tell her friends that she had to travel with Sesshoumaru(though surely it was a bad idea) and when she would go home(if he would let her).

After a time Kagome felt the children tugging on her kimono and she looked down to see Shippou and Rin's anxious faces.

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" Rin asked in a quavering voice.

"Yes Rin. Now, we're at a bath, so why not take baths?" Kagome asked in a playful voice when she felt like dropping dead into the baths and never waking up. But she kept a smile on her face as the children's faces lit up and they undressed and jumped into the giant bath(which in all technicalities was in fact a medium sized hot spring).

Kagome undressed and slipped gingerly into the bath and sighed in half hearted contentment. It was in fact the most comforting thing she had ever felt. She watched the children closely and began to drift off into her own little world, soon asleep.

This didn't last long however, as Kagome slipped into the water and snorted a large amount of water up her nose in an attempt to breathe. She came back to the surface quickly, flailing her arms, and noticed the children where still playing. How long had she been out?

"You've been asleep for approximately ten minutes Lady Kagome," Kentetsu's voice said. Kagome almost jumped out of the water, then turned and looked at the old kitsune, making sure her ahem assets were beneath the murky depths of the mineral water.

"That's really creepy Kentetsu," She growled.

"What is my dear?" He asked innocently.

"You always knowing what I'm thinking. You're not telepathic are you?"

"No dear, I'm just very, very used to life and people's thoughts. I'm very old, so over time I notice patterns. Now, the children are playing freely, yet you look haggard, as if you have been dragged through town by the ankles. You did not seem that tired when you woke. Sesshoumaru is storming about, not speaking even to me. Is there some connection I wonder?" Kentetsu said aloud. Kagome wanted to throttle the old demon for being so nosey, and for reminding her so much of Shippou that she couldn't.

"I see," He said as she growled. "I wish to speak with you once again. Here's a towel," He told her as he turned. A towel floated in front of Kagome, and the miko being used to the powers of demons, quickly stepped out, dried, and then began to pull her under kimono on. Then she pulled on the over robe of the kimono and drew it around her. She was trying to tie the obi into a box knot when suddenly she felt two clawed hands helping her.

"I helped my daughter and wife do this for many years. There we go," He told her as he finished the knot. Kagome turned and bowed slightly.

"Thank you. Who will watch," She began. Suddenly Jaken appeared in the room and looked at the miko warily.

"Yes Lord Kentetsu?" The toad demon asked.

"What the children while I speak to Lady Kagome," Kentetsu ordered in a stern voice. Make sure they are alive and unharmed when I come back."

Kagome watched the toad pale and nod in acquiescence.

The two left the room in companionable silence, strolling through the corridors until Kagome and Kentetsu reached another sliding door, and he opened it and gestured for her to step out. Kagome smiled at his unusual kindness. Most men of this time would have expected her to open the door for them and follow them out.

As she walked through, Kentetsu stepped out behind her and slid the door shut. She was only dimly aware of this as she saw a garden very similar to Sesshoumaru's in the future, only this one lacked the momo trees with their pink blossoms. Kagome wondered why. She followed Kentetsu as he took the lead, and they sat at a small pond still filled with water. Koi swam lazily within, Kagome watched as their brightly colored scales flashed and danced in the light as it hit the water.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kentetsu asked solemnly. Kagome blushed and looked down at the pond, not answering the question.

"I would not ask this unless I felt it was important Kagome. Did you two mate?" Kentetsu asked.

"No. It was just a kiss," Kagome answered.

"I see."

It was only a small reply, but Kagome felt like going over the edge. Sesshoumaru had rejected her, and she had to stay with him because of her stupid powers. It wasn't fair! Now some old man was making comments and demanding answers!

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'I SEE'_**? Are you going to tell me he's out of my league or that I'm a vile human who has no right to even be here?" Kagome shouted, not remembering just who she was talking to.

"No, I won't Kagome. I mated to a human. It might sound vile and animalistic to a human, but to we youkai, mating to someone has deep connotations than you think. I think you're only voicing your own fears," Kentetsu told her, looking her dead in the eye.

"I- I don't know," Kagome said, suddenly faltering and crumpling into the old youkai's arms, sniffling. "He rejected me."

"How so?" Kentetsu asked in a soothing voice as he rubbed her back.

"He told me to never kiss him again. But he reminds me so much of the Sesshoumaru in the future sometimes, the one I like," Kagome asked.

"You speak as if Sesshoumaru is two different people," Kentetsu told her.

"Might as well be."

"Kagome, I think you are not seeing the entirety of this. Sesshoumaru has, up until now, seen humans as only bringing weakness and vulnerability because to him, they cause emotions. For many years, Sesshoumaru saw no emotion or love pass between his mother and father. I won't say his father was kind to him, in fact he was a bit overbearing. His mother Akari was the perfect mother to him. We were good friends of a kidn, as much as our stations allowed us to be. She chose me as Sesshoumaru's godfather when he was born. She was so kind and gentle, very unlike the face she presented to the courts. Sesshoumaru gets the moon birthmark from her.

"But when Inu Taisho produced another son about thirty years later, Akari was devastated. You see, Inu Taisho had thus far only produced several daughters to his concubines. Akari accepted this, accepted the geisha and concubines, though she did not like it. But when Inu Yasha was born, Inu Taisho brought him and his mother into the household. Akari had no problem with humans, in fact she often went into town to the markets to see the women and their wares. She employed several. She even employed Inu Yasha's mother, who was later, unknown to her, taken into the okiya for geisha training. But many demons have a complex towards humans. Most youkai think they are superior to humans.

"Because of this, many youkai made life hard for Akari, because now a human woman shared Inu Taisho's bed, and a hanyou had the same privileges as Sesshoumaru, the first son. Court life soon took it's toll on her, because of the rumors and intrigues, and she took very ill," Kentetsu explained.

"She died," A new voice said. Kagome jumped and looked over to see Sesshoumaru, who wore a deadpan expression.

"Kentetsu, please do not flaunt my family business to those who are of no concern," He told the kitsune. Kagome swallowed as she saw a flash of rage in the inu youkai's eyes.

"Yes Sesshoumaru. I was only trying to inform her so she would not irk you during your travels. When do you begin by the way?" Kentetsu asked.

"In a week. Kagome will travel to her own time for a few days so that she may get some of her 'tests' out of the way. After she returns we will go see her friends the demon exterminator and the monk to see if they will travel with us, since that is the bargain."

"Thank you for letting me return home," Kagome told him. He had not told her she could return home, or that it would be for a whole week!

"It is necessary. If you worry so much about your own family, you will not be able to concentrate on our task."

_'What a cold way to look at it,'_ Kagome thought to herself. How did Sesshoumaru ever change? He was the same in the future, but softer too. Kagome refused to dwell on it because it was only going to end in nothing.

"I see. I wish I could see your future Kagome," Kentetsu told her, his voice almost…Wistful?

"I could take you," Kagome began.

"Oh no Kagome. There are some things we are not meant to see. I know, more than most, that seeing and knowing the future can lead to foolish actions," Kentetsu said, gazing at Sesshoumaru the entire time.

Kagome wondered why Kentetsu had looked at Sesshoumaru in such an odd manner as he said the last. Her thoughts were broken as Rin and Shippou came into the garden, followed by a haggard looking Jaken.

"Momma, I'm sleepy," Shippou yawned as he crawled up into her lap. Rin followed.

"Okay aisoku, let's get you two to bed," Kagome told the two small children.

As she walked out of the garden, she looked back at Sesshoumaru and Kentetsu, who had not exchanged a word. They both just looked at her expectantly. Without saying a word, she left the garden.

* * *

Hehe, soon Kentetsu will explain the rest of Sesshy's past, or maybe Sess himself. But yeah, peacerz folks. Now Imma go finish watching Willy Wonka while reading dance with the devil and chugging my chocolate milk. **Reveiw please!**


	13. His Bad Day

**Blix**:This is…a very sad chapter in a way, and I don't like creating something this sad. Must be because it's the 13th chapter..But I have no choice. Everyone, please tell me what you think of everything.

**To my reviewers:**

**animeadhdgeek14-**Thankies for reviewing again. And youre polite. Awesomeness. Lol. hugs Keep reviewing and Ill keep churning the chappys out as fast as I can.

**Joey**-You know, your reviews always make me get this huge smile on my face because you're so honest about what you think. Yes, in this story Inu Taisho is a man slut. And I love your coffee induced hyper reviews, they make me giggle.

**Lyn**-I give in to your demands my lady(at least I think youre a lady, if not please correct me), here is another chapter

**InlovewithSesshoumaru-**I know the chappy was sad, this one is a little worse. Im being honest. It's a drama story too. The romance will come on full force in the next few chappys though, so keep coming back!

**Kit**-I haven't read that book, Sita is the name of a goddess I read about. But that's pretty cool, I must look the book up.

**Hanasaki Rikku**-Thankies thankies thankies! I hope I updated quick enough for ya!

**Yup. Its Me-**I don't know who you are, but thankies for reviewing++hugs+ You rock. I love your review. It'll only get a little more sad from here, but it will get better soon I promise!

* * *

**Bad day**

**Chapter 13- His bad days**

* * *

"Why did you tell her about my mother?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kentetsu sighed at the flat expression on his face, the coldness in his eyes. Faintly, the old youkai remembered a younger Sesshoumaru who had hungered for his sire's approval. Kentetsu had often tried to replace Inu Taisho, but the youkai's prescience in his son's life had been too visible, to overbearing. Much like Sesshoumaru today.

"You rejected her, at least in her eyes. She is young Sesshoumaru, do you remember what you were like at her age?" Kentetsu asked.

"No."

"I do. You wanted your father's love and approval so much that you set out to best him in everything. No matter what, you thought he loved Inu Yasha more than you," Kentetsu told the younger youkai.

"My father was weak for loving at all," Sesshoumaru answered in the same bored tone as always.

"Really? Am I weak for loving my wife and my daughter and my grandchildren?"

"You don't let it kill you," Sesshoumaru told him, a slight trace of bitterness in his voice this time.

Kentetsu said nothing more, just looked at Sesshoumaru's face. Akari's family crest lay there on his forehead, the blue marking standing out among the pale skin that was also a trait he had inherited from his beautiful mother. Yet there were signs on Inu Taisho. Two crimson stripes gracing each side of his face. His features were a mix of his mother and father's, creating a beautiful androgynous effect.

And Kentetsu also remembered the way Inu Taisho had used Sesshoumaru's features as a tool to make him stronger, but in such a way that some might call cruel.

_'My boy looks like a woman. How will he ever gain respect if he seems like some dainty geisha?'_ Inu Taisho had told many of the court men, right in front of the boy no less. Later that night, Kentetsu had taken the old man aside and demanded an explanation for his harsh words.

_'It will make him tougher. He will no doubt be plagued one day, by insults that he looks like a woman. He must learn to take it now.'_

With a sigh the kitsune stood and put a hand on the silent figure's shoulder.

"He loved you. I will not say he was a kind man. He did all the wrong things for the right reasons," Kentetsu told him.

"Shaming our house and destroying my mother's pride was for my good?" Sesshoumaru asked in a dangerously cold voice. Kentetsu sighed again. He realized he did that a lot around this boy, almost as much as he had sighed around Inu Taisho.

"You and your father are very different people, but in some ways, you are very much like him. Remember this Sesshoumaru, sometimes, you cannot teach someone by acting impartial or superior. A sakura can bloom despite adversity, but very few are handled with care. Only those that are gently held last within someone's hands." And with that, Kentetsu left Sesshoumaru alone in the magnificent garden that had once been his mother's sanctum.

Sesshoumaru refused to let himself dwell on the past. It was dead. The only signs of the shame his father had brought to the Western Kingdom was a hanyou who was more foolish than his sire.

With a quick glance to the Sakura trees, still bare of even leaves, he left the place of memory behind, escaping back into a world he knew.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, still sore and feeling rather dejected. Sesshoumaru had told her his mother was dead in a voice that might as well belong to a dead person itself. Kentetsu had never been able to finish his story. Kagome also wondered about the whole comment about knowing the future and the enigmatic look the old kitsune had thrown at Sesshoumaru.

What had happened? Had Sesshoumaru lost all hope after his mother had died? Had he hardened himself against emotions so he would never hurt again?

Kagome didn't know any answers, and had a feeling there weren't any easy ones. But she was going home tomorrow. She could always ask the future Sesshoumaru.

Scratch that, she realized she couldn't. How could she? It might stir up painful memories for the youkai, or even enrage him again. She remembered the last time he had been hurting. She didn't want to see the pain in his eyes.

She would just have to ask Kentetsu. Sure it might be somewhat underhanded, but she had to know some things, like Sesshoumaru's superiority complex towards humans and his hatred for Inu Yasha.

She fell asleep fitfully, falling into a dream.

* * *

In this one, she was nothing more than a specter. She saw people talking and laughing jovially in what seemed to be an tea house of some sort.

Suddenly a woman entered, she was beautiful, there was no doubt. Her face was gentle and kind, and her hair was raven colored with blue highlights striking it. Her eyes were rather pale for the Japanese, being a honey colored brown.

_'Ah, if it isn't the beautiful lotus blossom! Come sit by me Hasu, I wish for your company!'_ A white haired figure roared. Kagome noticed he too carried two crimson stripes down either side of his face. The woman went, almost floated, to the youkai's side and sat down.

_'Your wife would not be pleased that you wish for my company every night,' _Hasu told the youkai. In turn he laughed and pulled her closer. Kagome saw the flash of fear and uncertainty in the woman's eyes, and once again she had to wonder about that fear

The chatter went on and on, the geisha made jokes and flirted with the men, and the entire time Hasu fidgeted by the youkai's side. Kagome figured by this time that the youkai was Inu Taisho.

_'And what of your son old man? Has he grown more beautiful in the past year? At the rate it is going he might have to be put in the okiya!'_ One youkai, a crow demon, laughed uproariously. Kagome saw a flash of rage in Inu Taisho's eyes, but his facial muscles never moved once.

_'Komadori, go fetch my son and bring him here, he needs to be with us men,' _Inu Taisho told another geisha. The geisha got up from her seat next to Kentetsu(much younger and very handsome, Kagome noted) and left quickly and quietly.

For awhile the room was still filled with chatter and laughter, and even Hasu stopped fidgeting.

Then the doors slid open and a beautiful youth stepped in, Komadori right behind him. Kagome knew in an instant that this was a younger Sesshoumaru.

He seemed somewhat uncertain o himself in the room full of men and geisha. But he took a step in, and his demeanor changed suddenly, and he was a strong, deadly male despite his youth.

Kagome noticed it was because he let all emotion drain from his eyes and his face took on a bored, somewhat annoyed face that he would perfect later on in life.

_'You summoned me father?'_ He asked.

_'Yes Sesshoumaru. Come and sit by me. Is there a geisha you wished to see tonight?'_ Inu Taisho said as Sesshoumaru walked gracefully and sat next to his father, Hasu on the other side. There was no expression in the youkai's eyes as he looked his sire right in the eyes.

_'No, father. If you have brought me here in attempts to get me to bed one of your whores you are mistaken. If that is all, I want to get back to training,'_ Sesshoumaru told his father flatly.

_'I have not bedded them all!'_ Inu Taisho roared in laughter.

_'And if I were to request Hasu?'_ Sesshoumaru said, a hint of rage in his voice.

There was complete and utter silence for several moments, Inu Taisho's eyes flashing dangerously. Sesshoumaru only smirked.

_'I thought so,' _He said as he stood and began to walk from his father. Inu Taisho's eyes only belied his rage.

* * *

Kagome felt herself thrust out of the dream, almost as if she had been an intruder on someone's private thoughts. A wall came up and she was thrust out of sleep, her hands trembling, her body quaking and covered in a cold sweat.

Had she witnessed truth? Was the dream a memory of the past? Sesshoumaru's past?

If so she should only pity him, not hate him. It would be easy to see why Sesshoumaru was as he was now if he had endured that all his life. She could especially see him locking away emotions.

Standing up, she stumbled to a water pitcher and poured herself a glass, then splashed a little on her face.

She would be going home today. Back to her own time.

Back to a Sesshoumaru who cared.

Would she ever be able to tell them apart? In this time, Sesshoumaru was so…Inhuman.

In her time, Sesshoumaru was still a little cold, but he was much more human. Much more caring.

What had happened in between those times?

As Shippou came in, dressed in his usual clothing instead of what Sesshoumaru had given him.

"Momma, can I go with you to your time today?" Shippou asked.

Kagome knew that another Shippou awaited her, and she didn't know how her little aisoku would react to seeing Sesshoumaru.

"Sure Shippou. But I will be away from home a lot, and I can't let you come to certain places with me, do you understand?" Kagome asked, looking at Shippou as he hopped onto her futon.

"Yes mama."

Kagome smiled at him lovingly and went to sit next to him.

"Shippou, demons are very hidden in my time, and I don't want you hurt. I'm being very serious. You cannot go outside unless I say it is okay, alright?"

"Yes mama. I love you," Shippou told her.

"I love you too aisoku," She told him, hugging his small form close to her.

'I'll never know how I ended up with a son at the age of sixteen, much less one who was a demon. Mother might kill me. I never mentioned he was my son. But he is. I guess I'll deal with it when it comes time. Untill then I need to get ready for a week in my own time," Kagome stretched, letting Shippou talk and chatter as she pulled on the set of miko robes she found in the closet. Seems Sesshoumaru had thought of everything.

* * *

**Blix:**Boring in a way, but I'm trying to build a story and my own possible explanation of why Sess is such a sourpuss. Why he keeps Jaken around, ect. I mean come on, did anyone ever think that maybe because he's the first born he got pushed a lot harder by his dad? So this story is going to show some clips from his past with Inu Taisho from time to time. Inu Taisho (in this story at least) is not a nice guy by any stretch of the imagination. Yes, Im really giving him a mean persona, at least towards Sesshoumaru.

**That being said, please please review! I took time from my vacation here in Florida just so I could post it and stuffz. Do you know how much my friend has been ragging on me? (then again I need to write because me and my best friend kissed yesterday ahhhhhhhh)**


	14. She Didnt Know

**Authors Notes:**I moved the thanks to my reviewers down to the bottom,especially since there were so many this time! Also everyone,sorry for the late updates! Ive been really busy on my vacation, and its been kinda tiring. I wrote this in kind of a hurry, but I hope its okay. Lots f scene breaks, but it could be worse. I might rewrite it later.

Also, could someone please go review my songfic 'The Strong Will Never Fall?' It's on my profile page. It's some Sess'Kags fluff with some darkness in it. Yeah…No reviews yet.

* * *

**Bad Day-Chapter 14**

_She Didn't Know_

* * *

The door opened suddenly and Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome eyes his somewhat tired appearance. Odd, she never thought he'd be able to look tired. It wasn't truly noticeable. But with his pale complexion, she couldn't help but notice the slight bags. His eyes however, were as expressionless as ever.

"We leave in fifteen minutes. Gather your things."

With that, he was gone. Kagome wondered if he expected her to know her way around the palace. But that was okay, because five minutes before she was supposed to leave, Kentetsu came in and bowed slightly. Kagome smiled and bowed back.

She did not know this demon very well, but he had incorporated himself into her heart. He was like a saner version of her grandfather. Because of this, she wished she would see him again when she returned from her own time.

He spoke of things he knew they both didn't care about as they walked through the hallways and towards what Kagome hoped was the entrance to Sesshoumaru's home.

A few minutes later they were at the entrance, and Kagome smiled and bowed to the old youkai once more. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru who gestured towards Ah Un.

Without asking, Kentetsu helped her and Shippou up onto the beast, and Kagome smiled as Rin threw up two flowers wreaths. One for Kagome and one small one for Shippou.

"Come back soon Kagome!" Rin yelled as the beast began to fly away. Kagome thought she heard a loud 'humph' from Jaken, but she chose to ignore it. Shippou clung to her, and Kagome let her mind wander over different things. How would her mother take to Shippou? Would he be okay in her time? How would she face Sesshoumaru knowing his mother had died and that he had endured so much humiliation, just because of his father's choices?

Soon they landed, and Kagome forced herself to cut her thoughts off, lest Sesshoumaru see them in her eyes. She knew she couldn't pity him, he would hate that.

But it would be so easy.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru glanced into the forest around them.

"Get into the well, now. Inu Yasha comes," He told her. Kagome was about to protest, but she knew he wouldn't kill Inu Yasha. Annoy him, piss him off, maybe. But he wouldn't kill his half brother.

So she grabbed a protesting Shippou and jumped into the well before Inu Yasha could make it to the clearing where the well stood.

* * *

"Wow mama, that was so amazing! You get to go through that every time you travel through time?" Shippou asked excitedly. Kagome was somewhat distracted as she dragged herself and Shippou out of the well. She was thankful Sesshoumaru had not gotten her bag when he had taken her from the fire, or else she'd be lugging that about too.

"Mama!" She called out as she walked out the wellhouse. Shippou bounced around excitedly as he took everything in. Kagome smiled and walked towards the house. Shippou kept chattering on and on, when suddenly Kagome's mother opened the door.

"Who are you?" Shippou and her mother asked in unison.

"Mama, this is Shippou, my adopted Kit. Shippou, this is my mama," Kagome told him. Kagome's mother looked floored as Shippou asked one innocent question.

"So that makes her my obasssan?"

* * *

Several hours later Kagome tucked Shippou into bed, sighing gratefully. He had nearly given her grandfather a heart attack when he had called him 'sousofu' right as the old man had been ready to plaster the kitsune with scrolls.

Kagome kept that idea in mind. Call grandfather really old relative and he'll stop with the prayer scrolls. Yup, definitely something she'd have to remember.

As Shippou passed into sleep, Kagome snuck out of her room and downstairs, then surveyed the damage. Shippou had tried to 'help' cook with his foxfire. Good thing he knew how to control it well enough that he could put it out. The entire kitchen was covered in smoke and some scorch marks around the stove. He had also tried to cook sushi. Kagome giggled as she saw Souta walk towards the stairs with a zombie like lumber, indicating he was more tired than their 'guest' had been.

"Kagome, maybe you should talk to Shippou about helping," Kagome's mother began as she walked towards her daughter. Kagome went and sat on the sofa in the living room, her mother following behind.

"Mom, I don't want to hurt his feelings. His parents both died. I met him very soon after I went to the feudal era. He's just a little boy you understand? Remember me and Souta as children?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Kagome's mother said tentively, remembering the chaos they had caused and the messes they had made in an attempt to help her cook, clean, or most other things. But they were children. After the mess was gone, it had seemed…Cute.

"Add demonic powers to that," Kagome told her bluntly.

"Oh dear."

"Yes momma. And he is my son. I cannot let him down, I won't. I love him mama," Kagome told her mother sincerely. Kagome's mother sighed and took her daughter's hand.

"Kagome, you already have so many responsibilities just don't want to see you fall ill under the stress. I was very close myself when I was at your aunt's house taking care of her."

"Mama, I'll be fine. In fact, someone is taking some stress off for me," Kagome told her with a happy smile. She didn't add that he came with a truckload of stress to her himself.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome's mother asked, a smile playing on her face.

"No, not Inu Yasha. He… He and I will never be, and now, I think he and I will never be friends either. But there's someone here in this time, someone true," Kagome said, wondering if she was being honest with herself. Would Sesshoumaru really be true? Even if it was this time period, some things don't change. Take away the veneer of civility and he would be the same person, or would he?

"Be careful dear," Kagome heard as she began to walk up the stairs to her room to sleep.

Kagome's mother didn't even ask about school.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke in a rush, scrambling for her bag and trying to shove all of her textbooks in it when her mother walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school," Kagome told her mother as she tried to tie her sailor tie and pull on a shoe at the same time.

"Dear, it's Sunday."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and sat on her desk chair. Shippou stil lay asleep in her bed.

"Mama, I need some down time. Today I'm going to my friend's house. I can't take Shippou. Is there any way you can take care of him for today? I'll be back tonight," Kagome pleaded.

Kagome's mother wanted to remind her of her studies, how important school was. But one look at Kagome said it all. Dark circles under her eyes, and her appearance haggard and worn down. Yes, her baby girl did need some down time. And if this friend helped, all the better.

"Okay honey. I'll watch him. You just change clothes and come down for breakfast. And don't be late for dinner tonight, we're having oden."

* * *

"Here I am again. I hope Sesshoumaru isn't angry that I need another book," Kagome said to herself as she bit her lip. Her nerves were frayed from Shippou's antics, and on top of it all, she was still scared that those punks might still be around looking for revenge. She didn't think it too plausible since Sesshoumaru and Shippou had both gone after them, but they might have friends too.

She walked up to the house, only to hear Lin sobbing hysterically. Running, Kagome arrived in a room that seemed to be a bedroom. There were two futon pallets, Shippou on one, his two kits Sango and Miroku on another.

All three were deathly ill.

"Lin what happened?" Kagome sobbed as she ran over to her aisoku's body. She looked at the cold gray skin of her son, felt the cold sweat pouring from his body as he shook and convulsed on the futon mattress. His red hair hung in limp strings around his face in a mass of tangles.

"We don't know. Sesshoumaru is in his library searching for possible causes. But suddenly yesterday Shippou just fell, as well as Miroku and Sango! Lady Kagome do you know what happened?" Lin sobbed.

Thoughts raced through Kagome's head, one right after the other. She had brought Shippou here from the past time. He had never been to this time before. Did the two instances have anything to do with the other?

"Lin, I'm going to go speak with Sesshoumaru. I want you to watch Shippou and his grandchildren. Do not leave this place!" Kagome told her firmly, all the while shaking inside. She had to be strong in this.

_'But what if it's all my fault?'_ Kagome wailed within. _'What if my bringing Shippou here made the one in this time comatose? What if Shippou dies in this time?'_

Quickly Kagome ran for the study she had first met Sesshoumaru in, tearing through the halls, hoping she remembered the way. Suddenly she opened a door and at last found him.

"Sesshoumaru, if I had brought Shippou's past self to this time, could it kill his present self?" Kagome demanded without explanation. Sesshoumaru understood anyway.

"Yes. Get the kit out of here, get him to your time and take him to me. Show my past self this so he knows you speak my words," Sesshoumaru commanded. Kagome grabbed a pendant without bothering to look at it.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru demanded. Kagome looked impatiently at the demon.

"I'll take you. I'm faster than the buses," He told her. Without preamble he grabbed her and held her tightly to his body and began to run as quickly as he could, which despite his several centuries of age, was faster than most humans could see. He was still in his prime. Normally he never would have done this, but this wasn't normal circumstances.

As he finally stopped at her shrine, Kagome ran from his arms and into her home. He followed closely behind, ignoring the gasps coming from a young boy and an old man.

"Mama, where is Shippou?" Kagome shouted frantically as she looked throughout the house.

"He's in here with me!" Kagome heard her mother's voice coming from the kitchen. Kagome ran into the room and grabbed Shippou.

"No time to explain mom I'll be back in a day or so I swear," Kagome told her mother as she grabbed the small kitsune from the countertop.

Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her again and ran for the well house and into the well.

Before Kagome knew it, she was back in the feudal era and still in Sesshoumaru's arms.

He paused for a moment and sniffed the air, his eyes sharp.

He headed in the direction of the river and stopped again.

"My former self is nearby with Rin. He cannot see me. Kagome, I'll wait for you on the other side of the well," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded, ignoring Shippou's angry rambling as she kissed Sesshoumaru on the other side.

"Tell my mother what happened and stay there. I'll be back by dinner."

And he was gone.

Kagome ran for Sesshoumaru in this time and found him watching Rin try and fish with Jaken in the river. Ah Un was nearby as well, resting with one eye open as if he too was concerned what would happen to the small human girl fishing in the river.

"Sesshoumaru, I have to return quickly, but your future self told me to leave Shippou with you. While he was in my time, the Shippou there got sick and seemed to be dying. Here," Kagome said, handing the pendant to Sesshoumaru, at last taking in some details she had not taken in before while she had been rushing to save the life of her kit.

"How did you get my family's crest?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your future self told me to show it to you so you would know that I spoke the truth," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru looked almost as if he were…Sniffing it?

"It smells like me still," He said.

"Your future self had it," Kagome said stiffly, wondering why he would disbelieve her.

"Momma, why did you kiss the future Sesshoumaru on the cheek?" Shippou asked, sounding possessive. She was his mother, he didn't want to share!

Kagome turned bright red and tried not to look Sesshoumaru in the eyes as she searched her mind for an answer to her son's question.

"To…To thank him for helping me get you back here so fast!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, smiling at her own creativity. It wasn't a total lie. After all, so she didn't feel so bad when she told him.

"But I have to get going back. Sesshoumaru, please take care of him, I'm begging you, and your future self asked too," Kagome said, trying to make sure her son wouldn't be left to starve or fend for himself while she was in her own time.

"I swear it on my honor miko. After all, he must be important to my future self, and thus to me. Now go home. Do you wish for me to carry you so that you may avoid the hanyou once again?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly. Kagome nodded. He looked as apathetic as ever.

For the third time that day she was yanked into Sesshoumaru's arm, only this time he was a bit more rough(okay, more than a bit) as he grabbed her and began to run for the well.

Without any words, he let her stand and stared as she smiled at him.

"Thank you," She told him. He handed the pendant to her without a word and was gone in an instant.

Kagome sighed and dropped down into the well, anticipating some time with her family and a Sesshoumaru that wasn't quite such a…Frigid asshole.

She landed on the other side and wanted to forget the whole day. It was only the early afternoon,and somehow she felt as if she had been awake for a week straight. Her body ached and her mind wanted nothing more than to shut down.

And before she knew it, she fainted, falling into a heap on the cold dirt floor of the well.

* * *

**Blix:Now, onto my reviewers….Wow, a lot recently. It makes me feel uber special!**

**InlovewithSesshoumaru-** I know that chappy was sad. It had to be. There will continue being sad parts, but from this chapter on the lightness will reign for awhile as well as some good old Kagome and Sesshoumaru fluff…With a twist. But thankies for the review!hugs

**Joey**-You know, you have continued reviewing and reviewing, and It makes me feel all uber special, because you found me again even after I had to repost my story. Thank you for being here for this long dudette!hugs

**Sakura**-Thank you so much. hugsYou rock!

**Hanasaki Rikku-**Wow,someone who knows authors have lives….Well, I kinda have one. Not that I like it sometimes(thus my vacation) but hey….I like your review,it made me smile.hugs

**Dark Mistress of the Night-**Dude,Im sorry about your memories, that's sad. Im glad you liked the chappy.

**Yami Pandora**-thankies,Im sorry I didn't update that quickly, but Im on vacation in Florida at my big bros house, thus the lack of updating. It should get better soon.

**Lyn**-As always, I have obeyed your command. Not to sound like a snot, but will you ever say anything other than write more? Its not like I don't like it, it's actually kind of flattering, I was just curious.

**Crutches The Magic Hippie-**Like your name.Secondly, your mind was going in the same direction mine was going in. Hope you liked the chappy.

**Ranchan-**Wow,thankies for all the reviews of my chappys!hugs

**Kjinuyasha-**I got the cists on the butt thing from what happened to a friends mom lol. I thought it might be funny. I mean, grandpa comes up with the funniest diseases. This time…Hahahahaha….Soz,laughing too much to really answer coherently…..Lets just say it was interesting at my friends house for awhile….BTW,Ive changed my summary, soz.

**Hoshiko Megami-**Thankies for the review! Glad you find the story interesting so far.

**Serrinaus**-Thankies for the reviews! Once again its awesome to have someone keep coming back to read and review! Thankies,youre awesome! hugs

**Sesshyslove**-Love the name, and thankies for the review!

**Darkmistress44-**Yes,Mistress, I obey your command…okay that was a bad joke lol Hope you liked the chappy and thankies for reviewing!

**KoldBloodyMary-**Love the name,that's awesomeness personified. Thankies for reveiwig and hope you liked the chappy!


	15. I will be right here waiting for you

**Authors Notes:** Theres some fluff on the way, oh yeah, some fluffy goodness! Everyone, I wrote this all in one day, I had to. I love your reviews, they make me feel uber special, you know that? Its like, wow! I've come so far, and Im still going. My thanks to my reviewers is at the bottom of the page. +hugs+ Thank you everyone.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 15-I'll be right here waiting for you

* * *

**

Her eyelids fluttered against her pale skin. Sesshoumaru watched as she stretched, her body arching like a cats, and then she relaxed and let her eyelids flutter open. He pushed a lock of hair off of her face and smiled as she gaped at him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, her fear tangible. She hadn't had another episode of power had she? She hadn't been threatened, so there would be no reason for it to happen…Was there?

"You fainted at the bottom of the well dear. I think it was the stress."

"How is my aisoku?" Kagome suddenly demanded, remembering what had caused so much of the stress.

"Relax, he's fine Kagome. He recovered soon after you got through the well. Now relax. Your mother's frightened you're having a nervous breakdown. After explaining some of what is going on, she can't blame you, neither can I," Sesshoumaru added.

"Sesshoumaru, there's so much I need to ask you, so much I need to find out. I need to know about my powers, and I need to know exactly what I did to Karasu. I need to know everything," Kagome told him.

"I'm not sure if I can give you all of that information. I barely know myself what you did to Karasu. I remember your face reflecting disgust and rage. I was never sure about the disgust. But then, there was a pink light that surrounded you, like it was coming from within. And then the next thing I knew, Karasu had been purified and nothing of him remained," Sesshoumaru finished.

"There's nothing else you can tell me?" Kagome begged.

"There's so much you learned with me Kagome, so much I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to. There are certain rules that Kaede-"

"Screw the rules!" Kagome cut him off vehemently. "I need to know what to do! You've asked me to save Inu Yasha, to help you, but damnit, I have you bitching at me in the past and Inu Yasha's probably going to try and kill me if he ever sees me again!"

And suddenly she began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto her pillow. She sniffled and tried to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't care how weak Sesshoumaru thought she was anymore.

She was surprised though, when a little while later, she stopped crying, to find Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her and him murmuring comforting words into her hair.

"What-" She started

"Things change Kagome. It just takes time. Now, your mother has been very worried about you. It took all my charms to persuade her to let me stay with you," He told her. Kagome giggled when she imagined Sesshoumaru saying he was staying and slamming the door on her mother's face.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Kagome shook her head and was about to try and stand when Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and began to walk towards her door.

"What are you doing?' Kagome demanded shrilly.

"I'm taking you downstairs. You've been through enough. It's time you got pampered," Sesshoumaru told her plainly as he continued walking down the stairs.

Kagome sputtered but smiled inside. She had never been pampered before. It was kind of…Nice. Especially when it was Sesshoumaru doing it. She knew she'd have to go back to the past and deal with his former self who was a bit of an arrogant prick, but this Sesshoumaru…He was going to spoil her and she'd savor every moment.

"Kagome, you're awake! Are you okay, why is Sesshoumaru carrying you?" Her mother asked. Kagome smiled.

"I'm getting spoiled," She told her mom cheekily. Her mother only smiled at her and nodded, then went back into the kitchen.

"The oden is ready. I was hoping you'd be awake by the time it was done. It tastes bad when it's been reheated," Her mother said as she worked in the kitchen. Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru sat down with her still in his arms, then he arranged her so she'd be more comfortable.

"Sesshoumaru, would you like some oden and curry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she brought a bowl out to Kagome. Souta and grandpa had already come to sit at the table.

"Yes please," Sesshoumaru told her politely. Kagome's mother smiled.

"So boy, how have you come to stay in this world, being a demon and all?" Grandpa asked as he watched the demon gracefully accept a bowl of oden and a bowl of curry.

"There are spells known to my kind that masks our appearance and even our scent. Long ago we reached a treaty with the royal family of Japan and agreed that humans feared our existence to much. We had to find a way to hide our differences. The royal family agreed that it was the only way, and since they did not wage war on my kind, youkai have always been the royal guardsmen," Sesshoumaru finished.

"Really?" Kagome asked, interested.

"Yes, the Royal Family was under the pressure of several diplomats and the people to war with the youkai and to kill us off. The Royal Family however, were good friends with my mother's family. Because of this I was asked to negotiate with both sides until we reached an agreement. It was a surprisingly short meeting. The Royal Family is very honorable. I'm sure they have forgotten who and what their guardsmen are, but it matters not. We have lived and continued to prosper despite the human population," Sesshoumaru told them all.

"Fascinating," Souta grumbled as he ate his oden. He didn't want a history lesson, he wanted to see Sesshoumaru fight! If Inu Yasha was just a half demon, his full demon half brother had to be stronger!

"Souta that wasn't nice!" Kagome gasped as she looked as Sesshoumaru apologetically, as if saying with her eyes 'I may be blood related to the brat but please ignore the little fact of DNA'.

"It's quite alright. I know how young boys are. You wish to see me fight or destroy something, is that it?" Sesshoumaru asked Souta. The teenage boy nodded eagerly and Sesshoumaru chuckled. Kagome thought she heard her grandfather mention something about bloodthirsty boys.

"Maybe later you can come to the museum and watch Shippou and I spar," Sesshoumaru told him.

"But isn't Shippou just a baby?" Souta asked. Kagome looked stricken.

"Umm, yeah, about that," Kagome began. She noticed her mother's eyes glued to her.

"There's a Shippou in this time, he's the adult version of the little Shippou you guys met. He lives with Sesshoumaru at the new museum," Kagome told them.

"Is Sesshoumaru gay?" Souta suddenly asked. Kagome choked on a piece of oden and glared at her little brother, all the while thinking so strong about killing him she was sure the thought was being sent telepathically to everyone in the room.

"Dear, that's none of our business," Mrs. Higurashi began.

**"WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"** Kagome suddenly exploded, her face red and eyes dancing with hellish ire.

"Well, you said he lived with Shippou and I just thought that maybe he's like one of those pretty boy rock stars that are always kissing other boys," Souta began. Kagome tried to calm herself, realizing just where his train of thought had led him. Sesshoumaru did live with another man and he was rather androgynous looking. He very well could pass for a rock star with his build.(a/n:think of Gakt...you have my point)

"It's alright Kagome. I understand what you were saying and why you asked Souta. But rest assured, I don't…Enjoy the company of men in that manner. In fact, I care very deeply for a girl I know," Sesshoumaru said. His last statement was almost teasing and light as he looked right at Kagome. The poor girl had just cooled off from the statement her brother had made concerning Sesshoumaru's sexual preference. Now her face heated up all over again as she saw the pure need in that gaze.

What had happened in the past five hundred years to make Sesshoumaru so…Open?

"Kagome's got a boyfriend!" Souta suddenly crowed as he looked at his sisters red face and Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. Kagome's mother smiled at her end of the table, but grandpa merely grumbled. He didn't like the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. And the man was a demon! He couldn't have a demon in the family! It had been bad enough dealing with that foul tempered Inu Yasha. Grandpa Higurashi merely sighed.

"Young man, do not hurt my granddaughter or I will be forced to purify you," He said simply. Ignoring shocked glances, he went back to eating oden and curry.

"Ignore him," Kagome whispered. Secretly she was touched at her grandfather's reaction to Souta's comment. But she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her. At least, not the one of this time.

"Sesshoumaru, it's late. Would you like to sleep on our fold out couch or perhaps in Souta's room?" Kagome's mother asked. Sesshoumaru nodded gratefully. Kagome had no clue why. He could get to his home at the museum in five minutes or less without even being seen. Why would he want to stay?

"Yes, please. Is it alright if Kagome comes to the museum tomorrow morning?" Sesshoumaru asked politely.

"Of course. She needs to recuperate after today. I'll give my permission for her to miss school tomorrow," Her mother told him.

"Actually ma'am, about her schooling. I can help her with that. I wrote most of her history books, and I've gotten several degrees," Sesshoumaru told her mother.

Mentally Kagome was tallying the brownie points he was making with her mother. Geez, at this rate Kagome's mother might beg him to marry her. Kagome wondered how he'd feel about that. The scene that took place in her mind made her giggle.

"What's so funny Kagome? We're discussing your schooling. Maybe you'd like to listen in?" Her mother said sternly.

"Yes mama," Kagome said.

The discussion continued and plans were made as dinner progressed and dessert was served. Kagome mainly listened as her mother and Sesshoumaru spoke of what plans could work. Suddenly Sesshoumaru almost brightened, like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Independent study, it's perfect. She only has to go into school once a week, or with other arrangements, once a month. She gets her work and does it and goes in for tests. Once she passes a test she moves forwards. There's almost no way she can fail like this," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome thought the plan over. It did have it's appeal. She wouldn't be able to see her friends as much, but she rarely saw them anyways. It would be easier to work at her own pace as well, and that was one of the perks of independent study. Plus she'd have Sesshoumaru to help her out.

"Kagome, what do you think of that idea?" Her mother asked. Kagome smiled.

"I think it'll work," Kagome said with a perky smile.

Half an hour later Kagome was putting sheets and pillows on the fold out couch bed, listening to Sesshoumaru describe Miroku and Sango and their mother. He babbled about a kitsune named Kaen. He mentioned also she had been his second wife. Kagome smiled as she was described. A lively woman who had brought Shippou back to life after his first wife's death.

"Who was Shippou's first wife?" Kagome asked delicately.

"Rin. He stayed with her until she died of pneumonia when she was in her late thirties. Their first son is the on I told you of who works in the antiques industry. His name is Kasei. He will be coming for the festival. You might have a chance to meet him," Sesshoumaru told her as he watched her put the last pillow on the fold out bed.

"That would be nice," Kagome told him. Good night Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek, then began to turn.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome wanted to ask why he would say such a thing when he was doing so much for her, but she let it go.

She was followed by her mother up the stairs and she walked into her bedroom and prepared for bed. After donning her nightgown and climbing into bed, she stared at the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru's gaze had been so…Hungry. As she had left, she noticed his eyes had seemed so lonely when he had told her thank you. Like he had wanted something.

Kagome listened for her mother to get done in the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later, when she was sure her mother was asleep; she snuck back down the stairs and walked carefully into the living room.

Sesshoumaru was still awake, staring up at the ceiling. As Kagome walked towards him, he looked at her and smiled. Silently he pulled the blanket up. Kagome needed no further invitation. She tip toed over to the bed and crawled in next to him. She shivered as her hands brushed up against his bare chest. Facing him, she looked into his eyes.

He did nothing more than pulled her closer and adjust the blanket over both of them. Then she felt his lips brush across her forehead in a sort of goodnight. After that, she snuggled into his chest and let herself fall asleep, his heart beating out a calming lullaby.

* * *

**Blix**: Okay, even I'm allowed to go 'Awwwwwww' at that, and I wrote it. In my head I just picture the scene and it's all cutenessified. I got this chapter out as soon as I could because I'll be doing some heavy work on my house this week before I go out of state again, and I'll be updating as regularly as I can. I'm also working on another Sess/Kag story too. And no one reviewed my one shot The Strong Will Never Fall….It made me sad…. Now onto my reviewers!

* * *

**Hanasaki Rikku-** Thankies! At some point all questions will be answered, I swear it! I live for my reviewers!

**Hoshiko Megami-** Thankz for the review! As you know, she turned out ok.

**Faerie007**-I know Kagome faints a lot, but the first time was from using her powers, the second time was from lots of stress. I don't have her fainting from stupid stuff. But Thank you for your review!

**Snappy Burns**-Cool name. Thank you for the compliment and the review!

**Uncute Tomboy**- Things will happen, but not quite like you expect them. Just watch and wait and read. Things will get really twisted in the next few chapters(after a couple of chapters of fluffy cuteness).

**Joey**-I love your sugar and java highs, you know that? It's so friggin adorable when youre on a sugar high and you review, its all…Cutenessified! (don't take that in a bad way, you make me smile really big,which is awesome!)Also, since you're taking over, can I have dominion over the anime…You know, just to make sure it stays decent? Lol.

**Lyn**-+sniffles+ Thank you. +hugs+ You rock, you know that?

**MidniteTimberwolf**- Thank you for the review and the compliment! I love your name!

**Animeadhdgeek14:** You rock! Thankies for the review and the compliment+hugs+

**Sesshieobsessed-**Thankies! And yeah, the past Sesshie is a bit of a

**–censored-**

**SweetyDream**-Thankies! As for an ending, there will eventually have to be an ending, but it wont be for a long time. There are too many places I have to take this fic, too much I have to write.

**InlovewithSesshoumaru-**Thankies!

**Dark Mistress Of The Night**-Thank you! Im glad you loved the chapter! I hope the updates as good as the others!

**Mirei Nochi**-Why thankies! Your review made me feel all uber smiley.I hope the chappys soon enough lol.

**Kitsunefangirl**-No hes not. I would never kill off Shippou. Never ever ever.


	16. Good Morning Dearest

**Authors Notes:** A big thank you to those of you who reveiwed my one shot the Strong Will Never Fall. And I might...Just might, make it into a longer story, you know? Gimme your opinions on that. And thankies to those who reveiwed my story thus fasr. You guys have kept me going big time. +hugs+

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 16-Good Morning Dearest**

* * *

Kagome was sleeping peacefully for the first time in almost two weeks. Her dream world was serenaded by a steady beating. What was it? Oh, his heart. She marveled that his heart beat so steady and loud, so constant. Not quite as fast as a human's, but just as steady, just as strong.

And the warmth! Everywhere she felt warm and protected. Odd what a simple embrace can do. It seemed like she had been here forever. How long had she been asleep in his arms on the old fold out bed?

Suddenly the rhythm of his heartbeat changed and her dream world began to fade away quickly. She felt someone nudging her.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up, your mother is awake. I do not think she'd appreciate finding her only daughter in bed with an older man," He whispered.

Kagome shot up and out of the bed with a start, giving her bedmate a kiss on the cheek before running into the kitchen and beginning to make breakfast. She didn't want to hear her mother's reproachful words. They hadn't done anything, but still…

Her mother's footsteps sounded on the stairs and Kagome felt her mother enter the room.

"Kagome dear, you're up so early, and making breakfast? You haven't done this sine you entered high school! Does it have anything to do with a certain youkai?" Her mother asked as she helped her daughter begin to make some toast.

"Not at all mama, but this is the first time I've had time to make everyone breakfast since I entered high school. I thought you might like to take a small break from all the cooking," Kagome told her mother.

"Ah, are you sure it isn't just to appease my temper since I saw you and that handsome youkai sleeping together last night. I still check my children are in their beds at night. Especially you. Having you here…It's almost surreal. And as for you sleeping in the same bed as Sesshoumaru last night, I can't say I totally approve, but he cares for you, and he didn't take advantage of you. And as far as I can tell, he seems like a good man-er, demon. But Kagome, please be careful. There's so much on you right now. Yesterday you fainted from the stress. I don't want to see you go into a hospital for nerves," Her mother told her as they made eggs.

"Thank you mama," Kagome said, just as Sesshoumaru stepped into the kitchen.

"And I trust you heard all that Sesshoumaru?" Her mother said sternly as she turned to look at the shirtless demon. A blush graced her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am. I understand your concern for Kagome, and I hope that you'll come to trust me eventually. I know it can't be easy, having a youkai like me asking to court your daughter," Sesshoumaru said solemnly.

"You're asking to court my daughter?" Her mother asked, astonished.

"I was about to."

"Well, if that doesn't beat all. You act like a proper gentleman from those romance novels I've read. But those gentlemen were also devil may care men behind closed doors," Her mother said sharply.

"Ma'am, I am not devil may care at al. In fact, if anything, because of who and what I am, I must be very cautious in this time. If you allow me to court your daughter I promise to do the best I can to help her and to take care of her when she is out of your sight," Sesshoumaru told Mrs. Higurashi

Kagome's jaw dropped. Had Sesshoumaru just wormed his demonic self into her mother's heart or was it her? With the formal request and the promise he had just made, the dog demon had probably just won her mother's eternal affection.

"Of course! Now one more question. Where do you see all this going?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean," He began.

"Are you intentions towards my daughter more than just a few dates?" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am. I care for Kagome very, very deeply. My intentions are honest and despite being a male, my intentions are also very pure. I swear to not push anything on Kagome," He responded. Kagome smiled. Push anything on her? Dear god she had kissed his past self, slept in a bed with him last night and all of her own accord and without a second thought!

"That's good. Now ,how do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy," He responded. Kagome smiled. She loved her eggs like that!

"Okay, now, you go sit in the dining room Sesshoumaru. Kagome, could you please wake up your brother and your grandfather? Breakfast is almost ready," Her mother requested. Kagome nodded and left and watched as Sesshoumaru gracefully sat at the table, right next to her spot.

Smiling even bigger, she walked up the stairs and went to her brother's room to wake him up. Groggily he got out of bed.

"Is Sesshoumaru still here?" He asked as he ran a hand through his mussed hair. Kagome nodded and her smile got even bigger.

"What's up with you? You're smiling like Sesshoumaru just asked for your hand in marriage," Souta grumbled as he followed Kagome back down the stairs.

"Almost. He asked mom's permission to go out with me," She said as she practically danced the rest of the way down the stairs. She heard her brother yell something akin to 'I knew it!' as she walked to her grandfather's room and opened the door.

"Grandpa, it's a bright and beautiful day, time to wake up!" Kagome said in a sing song voice as she gently shook him. The old man grumbled as usual and then got out of bed and began to pull his hair into it's usual pony-tail as she left the room.

"Wonder what's got her spirits so high" he grumbled as he began to pull on his normal shrine clothing.

When Kagome arrived back into the dining room, the plates were ready and she took her place next to Sesshoumaru. Smiling, she hummed as she broke open the yolk of the egg and dipped some toast into it. She had picked this up from her aunt who had gone to America and eaten the dish and quickly learned how to make it.

Sesshoumaru did the same while oddly smiling.

"Sesshoumaru, I know mom's a good cook, but they're just eggs. Why are you smiling so big?" Souta asked as eh ate his eggs. He didn't really like eggs, but his mom and Kagome did, so he ate them every once in awhile, but he was seriously contemplating grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"No reason," Sesshoumaru answered as he continued eating. Kagome giggled and quickly finished her eggs. Sesshoumaru was neater(as neat as toast dipped in runny yolk can be at least) and quickly finished as well.

"Sesshoumaru,can I go with you and Kagome to the museum to see you and Shippou spar today?" Souta asked.

"Not today. You have school today don't you?" Sesshoumaru responded.

"But Kagome gets to go," He objected.

"Tomorrow Kagome will be starting independent study Souta, which will be very hard for her. I will be helping her. But I promise by the week's end you will see Shippou and I spar," He told the boy. Souta nodded happily.

Kagome gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen and dumped them into the sink, then walked past everyone up the stairs and into her room. She hoped no one had noticed her blushing. She had just realized she had gone through the past hour in **nothing** but her oversized tee-shirt and underwear!

Quickly she changed into a pair of jeans and a light green sweater. The weather was rapidly getting warmer. She couldn't wait for the cherry blossom festival at the end of the week. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be angry if she stayed for that. If nothing else, she'd say she had to and he'd probably leave it alone. After all, he understood her obligations much better than Inu Yasha did.

She walked back down the stairs and Souta was gone, presumably to school, and grandpa was in the living room reading the newspaper. Sesshoumaru was already standing, and while Kagome was upstairs he had donned his shirt and socks.

The raven haired girl went over and hugged her smiling mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bring Shippou for dinner tonight Kagome, and Sesshoumaru, you're welcome anytime," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mama, if I bring Shippou, I'll have to bring three other people," Kagome said. Her mother looked startled.

"I'll come home early and help with dinner, how's that?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded and looked somewhat pale. Kagome saw the question in her mother's eyes and shook her head.

"I'll explain later mama," Kagome said as she put her shoes on at the door.

They rode the bus to the museum, and Kagome delighted in the contact she and Sesshoumaru shared the entire time. Holding hands, leaning on each other. She didn't bother to question what had changed him so. She didn't think there was a secret soft side to the Sesshoumaru of the past. But he had said five hundred years changes people.

Kagome was aware of disapproving glances from old ladies as they leaned against one another and whispered. Somehow Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking about.

"Ignore them, they are nothing to us. They have lived long yet do not understand anything," He whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled.

"See how they fidget constantly and glare at us. They are thinking, 'That man is taking advantage of that young girl, he'll spoil her'. And I will, but not in the way they think."

She giggled and responded.

"I'll spoil you too, more than anyone ever has, and you'll never want to go back to that old computer because I'll drag you out and make you eat a snow cone and cotton candy, and I'll make sure you know how good Ben and Jerry's ice cream is. And I'll give you back massages and make you watch sappy romantic films until you like them," She threatened jokingly.

"Oh the horror! Such torture those things represent, unless of course, I do them all with you," He answered. Kagome snuggled into his side as he put his arm around her shoulders and waited for their stop, ignoring the increased whispering of the old women on the bus.

They didn't matter anyways, just like he said.

* * *

**Blix**:Okay, that's got to count for something,another sweet fluffy moment. Sesshoumaru has changed, but remember, it's been 500 years. That might do something to someone. Now, it's going to be a long drawn out story, and it will soon get more Kagome and Past Sess action in it. Just give it time, he won't melt overnight ya know lol. Now onto my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

**Hoshiko Megami**-Thankies,and I hope I updated soon enough for yas! Thankies for the review!

**Waxynixo**- Wow, thankies for the review! And dun worry, like I said, there will soon be some Past Sess and Kags action. (no worries there, I swear it)

**Joey**-You know, I almost live for your reviews. They make me feel so…Uber smiley. And I'm not sure about Gackt and his romantic relationships. But it may be so…It may be so….

**Hanasaki Rikku**-Why thankies! And yes, Kagome was created for the sole purpose of keeping the wonderful Sess from being lonely.

**Kjinuyasha**-LOL, there will be something done about that one day. But, yeah…LOL, it was kinda funny, in a way. I dunno, Im warped. Thankies for the review!

**Sesshieobsessed**-They just might, they just might, you never know.(hell,even I don't know)

**Serrinaus**-Well actually, the future Sess can go to the past, but the past Sesshie can't come to the future, does that make any sense? If the past Sesshy comes to the future, the future Sesshy will start to get sick because his past self isn't doing what it should in the past. Blah..Okay.And as for the past Sesshy acting like the future one…Just wait and see mwahahahaha!

**Darkt**-Nothing exciting….Yet hehe. Thankies for the review!

**Bluediamond-Hime**-Thankies for the review! Hope you liked the chappy!

**……**-Thankies, and I'm sorry I misspelled it. But thankies! Hope you liked the update!

**Aniemadhdgeek14**-Thankies for the review, hope you liked the update!

**InlovewithSesshoumaru**-Thankies for the review, and hope you liked the update!

**Dark Mistress O)f The Night**-Thankies for the luck on the housework. We're getting flooring in today lol. Which means tomorrow…Blah. But yeah, hope you liked the chappy!

**Lyn**-glomps No, you rock!(okay so that's a bit childish, but you're a reviewer,and to me, that makes you a Goddess) Hope you liked the chappy!

**Demented Dope**-Wow! Thankies so much, that's awesome and makes me feel uber smiley! I like your name! Hope you liked the chappy!

**Ranchan23**-Thankies! And yes, here is another chappy for ya to review, hope you liked it!

**Emotionlessgirl**-Thankies! Hope you liked the chappy!


	17. Heart Dont Fail Me Now

**Authors Notes:**I have recently been informed that my thanks to my reviewers are considered against rules. Which kind of tweaks my temper, but yeah, Im sorry for those of you who were so kind to review. There will be a thaks(just not individualized because then that's not considered interactive script) argh. Im building up some major…Argh, forget it.

Sorry this chappy was so late guys. Due to some technical difficulties I was unable to write(aka my muses took a joyride out of town). This chappy is semi boring. Again, please forgive me because the next chapter is AWESOME! And long, so it might take awhile to finish. But yes, it will be graphic,gory,romantic, and best of all, **LOTS OF SESS/KAGS ACTION IN THE NEAR FUTURE!MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Peacerz.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing Inu Yasha wise or Fuel wise.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 17-Heart Don't Fail Me Now**

* * *

Watching them spar made her nervous. It was a guy she really liked and her son fighting one another at amazing speeds. Both were demons. She bit her nails as she watched, riveted to the scene of the youkai tearing into each other without any remorse, or so it seemed.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles, and Kagome remembered it released the poison…

"NO!" She shouted as she ran towards them. Both stood still as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm.

"What?" Shippou asked, disconcerted now that he wasn't fighting.

"I didn't want the poison to hurt you," Kagome stated, as if it were obvious. Quickly she glanced back and forth between the two male youkai and got more and more confused. Shippou looked like he wanted to smile, but Sesshoumaru looked almost…Hurt? Shippou suddenly noticed Kagome's confusion as she gazed at Sesshoumaru, and was about to say something, but before he had the chance, Sesshoumaru shook Kagome's hand off of his arm and stalked out of the room.

'What did I do? Why did he seem so hurt?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, he, he wants you to trust him. When you thought he'd hurt me, it makes him feel like you still see him as a ruthless killer. That's why-" Shippou was cut off.

"Oh Kami, I have to find him and explain," Kagome said as she ran after Sesshoumaru. Shippou was left alone, smiling.

"Mama, you'll be able to do it. If you can get through to who he was, this one will be no problem.

But he didn't remember the fact she still hadn't really gotten through to the Sesshoumaru in the past.

Kagome ran through the house, looking for Sesshoumaru's room. Kami, why couldn't she remember the way to the room!

Suddenly she bumped into Miroku and bent down, silently thanking every god on her side.

"Miroku, where is Sesshoumaru's bedroom?" Kagome asked.

"It's down that hall and to the left. But he's not there, he went to the garden. He looked sad," Miroku said in a morose voice. Kagome nodded and ran, not even taking time to assure the kit that everything would be alright.

Breathlessly she stumbled into the garden, holding her side as she looked around for Sesshoumaru. No sight of him anywhere…Where would a youkai be when he was sad?

Kagome walked around calling his name, her despair building each time he didn't answer her.

"Sesshoumaru, please, answer me, I'm sorry!" Kagome finally sobbed. She stumbled into the small gazebo and collapsed into a pile. Sniffling, she tried to dry her tears, but they continued to fall silently, blurring her vision.

"Kagome, I," Sesshoumaru's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up at his still form in the entrance of the closed gazebo and jumped up and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru! I know you're not a killer and I know you'd never hurt Shippou! Please forgive me!" Kagome sobbed. She felt Sesshoumaru running his hands through her hair as he let his chin rest lightly on her head.

"Kagome, it's alright. I have to remember that…You do not know me yet. It's so hard to have memories of us that you haven't even experienced yet," He told her. Kagome pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes.

"Like what? Just one memory," She told him.

"Well, you got me to try a new dish. I refused at first, but you got Rin and Shippou to eat it, and Rin said it was delicious, so I tried it, and liked it. I still eat it to this day," He told her with a smile. Kagome giggled.

"What was it?"

"You'll see," He told her. Kagome punched his arm playfully and let herself settle back into his embrace.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone you barely know?" Kagome asked.

"I think so," He responded.

"I think…I think I," Kagome couldn't finish. The words stuck in her throat and she felt like she was choking on them.

"It's okay. I know," He responded, hugging her form more tightly to his. "I love you Kagome," He whispered into her ear finally. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's library, looking for another copy of her lost book. She ranted slightly about Inu Yasha and his stupidity as they perused his shelves.

"I think I need to get another shipment of that book sent Kagome. I can't find one anywhere," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome sat down in his computer chair with a thump, pouting slightly.

"How long will that take?" Kagome whined.

"None of that dear. It'll take a few weeks. I'm sure he'll let you come back for a few days in a few weeks," He told her as he smiled down at her gently. Her pout disappeared and she giggled.

"Alright. Oh," She blushed as her stomach grumbled.

"How about we go out for a nice lunch, my treat? And since it's a bit cold still for ice cream, how about some hot chocolate?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome immediately brightened and she jumped up from the chair and hugged him while planting a kiss on his cheek. Blushing and giggling they left the room, not noticing a shadow at the window.

* * *

Days had passed in a flurry of movement and weird escapades. Kagome loved the time she and Sesshoumaru sat down and worked on her schoolwork. More often than not he was at his computer, working on another book, and Kagome was sitting at another small desk working on school work, chewing on her pencil. She had to ask his help often, but in the end he explained things and she was able to grasp them easily. Soon she was actually caught up.

The little kitsune children had found their way to her home and were less cautious about using demonic powers to go see their 'grandmother'. Kagome's own mother had almost had a heart attack when she heard that, not to mention Kagome's grandfather. Souta had only thought it cool that his 'nephew' was older than he was(by about five hundred years, give or take a few decades).

Family dinners were evil, but Lin loved it because she was able to cook at Kagome's and talk to another woman as she did so. Kagome had never thought about how lonely Lin must be in a house with two men and two children. It sounded weird, but when Kagome looked at it, she understood.

Sango and Miroku often tried to 'play' with Souta, which usually included using their powers to either confuse him or annoy him, or both. Kagome watched their antics and smiled.

Sesshoumaru still said he was courting her to her grandfather. The old man(her grandfather, not Sesshoumaru!) had warmed up to the demon a little bit. He was still standoffish, but not totally shut down. In fact her grandfather had recently offered Sesshoumaru a fake shikon jewel. Kagome had giggled as Sesshoumaru's lips had quircked in a quick smile as he listened to the tale her grandfather told.

They had also celebrated the festival together, which had been wonderful andamazing. Cherry blossom petals had rained down on th crowds in the streets, and Sesshoumaru had donned an outfit very similar to the one he had worn in the past,minus the armor and his…Big fluffy thing. Kagome made note to ask herself what that was.

Then the night before her journey to the fuedal era came...So close to when she'd have to leave behind a Sesshoumaru who she loved and who loved her back for a Sesshoumaru who couldn't care less if she died.

* * *

"Don't be so discouraged love, it'll just take time," Sesshoumaru told her as they slept on the fold out bed again. It had become ritual. After dinner every night, Lin and Shippou would take the children home and Sesshoumaru would help Kagome make the fold out bed. Her mother and Souta never questioned this, though grandfather had been…Less than pleased.

"I know. It's just that, you're so mean in the past. When did you finally stop and notice that you liked me?" Kagome asked.

"Promise you won't take advantage of the answer?" He asked. Kagome looked at him oddly, but nodded.

"The first time you kissed me," He answered honestly.

"What!"

"Yes, I know. But, a lot of things happened in those few days. But yes, it was when we first kissed that I began to take notice of you in a less…Detached manner," He told her, nuzzling her hair.

"I see. I'm going to miss you," Kagome murmured as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I'll be right here, and don't forget, I'll be next to you a majority of the time in the past," He joked.

"You know what I mean," Her voice, muffled because of her position, answered him.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"For what?" She asked, curious as to what he thought he did wrong.

She never got an answer.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early and Kagome awoke grumbling. Sesshoumaru was still holding her loosely, but she could tell he was awake.

"Morning koi," He whispered in her ear. Kagome groaned and tried to snuggle deeper into his embrace.

"I don't wanna go," She whined. She felt Sesshoumaru's sigh deep in his chest. Not wanting to think about having to leave, she got up and kissed him on the cheek, then walked upstairs to shower. As she did, she didn't notice the trampling downstairs which would have signaled the arrival of her two 'grandchildren'.

Fifteen minutes later she walked down the stairs, only to be tripped by two cute little kits acting almost like…Cats? They clung to her ankles and smiled up at her with big watery eyes.

"Grandmamma, we know you're leaving, but you're going to come back, right?" Miroku asked. Kagome reached down and picked them both up.

"Yes, I'm going to come back. But I have to go keep some friends some company in the past, one of which is your daddy, only back then, he's a little boy," Kagome told them in a stage whisper. Sango giggled and demanded a story.

"Maybe later you two," Shippou said sternly as he stood at the foot of the stairs. Sango and Miroku pouted as Kagome giggled and walked down the rest of the stairs. Both kits hopped down and ran into the kitchen, presumably to beg for treats from their 'great grandmamma' and Lin.

"How you holding up?" Shippou asked, concern evident in his emerald eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't want to go face the past Sesshoumaru. He seems so unfeeling. I still want to know what changed him so much," Kagome told him. Shippou shook his head.

"Just continue to be you. Now, I smell some eggs cooking, and Sesshoumaru has been waiting at the table enduring grandpa," Shippou said. Kagome giggled as she walked towards the dining room, envisioning Sesshoumaru with the proverbial 'I want to die, **please'** look on his face.

When she got there however, she found he was speaking and her grandfather listening attentively. Not remarking on the odd switch, she sat down next to Sesshoumaru and watched the two men interact. Sesshoumaru was speaking of the four Demon Lords of Japan.

In the middle of the story, the eggs were served(once again over easy) and everyone ate and talked in a rambling manner. No one spoke of Kagome's imminent departure.

Too soon though, breakfast was over and Kagome felt like running towards Sesshoumaru's home. She knew that soon she would have to face her friends and Inu Yasha. She would have to face the Sesshoumaru of the past knowing she had slept in the arms of his future self.

How would she bear it?

"Kagome, it's time to go," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded and stood, then walked to the door and slipped her shoes on. Sesshoumaru alone followed her, grabbing her bag by the doorway.

Silence reigned as they made the short walk to the wellhouse.

"I love you," He told her as he held her close to him. Kagome held back tears and sniffled slightly.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru," She whispered. With that, he released her and watched her sit on the lip of the well. Kagome took in his features, trying to remember everything, knowing although he hadn't changed physically over the years, his emotions made all the difference.

She blew a kiss goodbye and jumped down the well, anticipating a scornful look for being a day late.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** You guys rock, you really do,I mean, the reviews went over a hundred. I checked my mail and saw the reviews, and then went to the page and saw over a hundred, and I went to my friends and took people out for ice cream. No joke. I know its sad, but it makes me happy. I live and write for you guys.

**So, thankies to:**Animeadhdgeek14,Demented Dope, Sesshieobsessed, Hoshiko Megami, InlovewithSesshoumaru, MylittleAngel0905, Ranchan23, Fluffychick15, Rin14,Victoria, Joey, DemonQueen14,Ashes2342, Lyn, GaurdianoftheWest, Blueyesangel1186, Dark Mistress of the Night, Bluediamond-hime, Kitsune Mistress of the youkai, Draegon-Fire, StarChildKellie, Shadows-insanity, Irish Beauty787, Fuuga Kumi, Serrinaus, Charmed Forever911.

Guys, thanks you all so much. Im working in the next chappy already, and Im trying really hard to make it the awesomest of the awesomest.


	18. Courage Dont Desert Me

**Authors Notes**:Hahahahaha, this chappy is somewhat humorous. Come on, I had to. My life has been so crazy lately, I hope you like this chappy. My thanks are at the bottom. Long chappy. Hope it pleases!

Also, I have noticed I made a very very stupid mistake. I made the mistake of not keeping in mind Sesshy has only one arm. Im such an idiot. Please forgive me for any confusion.

**And another note**(because this is just interesting) Did you guys know that there are Thunder Brothers in the Cherokee mythology that were troublemakers? I thought that was cool.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own nothing! So don't sue me!

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 18-Courage Don't Desert Me**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she climbed out the well, expecting so see Sesshoumaru standing right there, tapping his foot impatiently. No, he wouldn't do that. He'd just glare scornfully.

But she had a mission. She would do everything in her power to get the ball rolling to get him to fall in love with her.

And she knew it would happen. So what could possibly go wrong? (famous last words)

"Nice to see you again Kagome. Where's Sesshoumaru?" An angry voice snarled.

Kagome looked up and saw the one person she did not want to see.

Inu Yasha.

"What?" Kagome asked, her voice quavering. She felt terror. The look in his eyes conveyed his anger very well. It seemed as if he wanted to tear her apart limb from limb.

"You heard me. Don't think I didn't see you guys. You were hanging all over him in the future. You betrayed us," Inu Yasha snapped hatefully. Kagome felt her ire begin to rise to a dangerous level.

"Inu Yasha."

"Yes?"

"**SIT BOY**!" And with a heavy thud Inu Yasha face planted into the ground. Kagome smiled evilly, then screamed as loud as she could, "**SESSHOUMARU**!"

Within seconds the demon was coming her way. Inu Yasha was just beginning to get up from his hole in the ground. Kagome sat him again.

"Sesshoumaru, we have to go to the village, please," Kagome pleaded with him. He nodded silently and gathered her into his arm roughly and they were off towards the village, arriving after only a few minutes of travel.

"Sango, Miroku! Kaede!" Kagome called out as she ran from Sesshoumaru's arms. She noticed the villagers coming out to look at the youkai, knowing they were whispering about his likeness to Inu Yasha. Knowing he heard the comments and abhorred them.

"Yes, Kagome?" Sango said. She walked out of Kaede's hut, followed by Miroku and Kaede herself.

"I need to talk to you all, but first, Sesshoumaru isn't going to kill us. In fact he's helping me. Look, it's a long story and I can't tell all of it, but I need you guys to please, please listen to me," Kagome told them.

Sango looked doubtfully at Sesshoumaru, then nodded.

"Can we go somewhere else, Inu Yasha is on his way here and I don't want a fight between him and Sesshoumaru," Kagome begged.

"Kirara!" Sango called. The huge beast immediately obeyed her call and transformed into her large version. Miroku and Kirara hopped on and Sesshoumaru once again gathered Kagome to him and began to fly away. Inu Yasha was just arriving in the village, shouting and bellowing his displeasure.

"Slut, get back here!" He shouted at her.

"Sit!" Kagome called. She watched Inu Yasha face plant once more and almost giggled.

"It is a strange power you have over him Kagome," Sesshoumaru told her as they flew west.

"I know. Long story. How are Shippou and Rin?" Kagome asked, delighting in the feel of his strong arm around her.

"They are well. Both are terrorizing Jaken. My ward and your son are… Rather delighted they have someone to torture every moment, and Shippou has been quite an avid student. I've been trying to teach him to defend himself," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome nodded thankfully.

In fifteen minutes they landed in a small clearing where Rin and Shippou were chasing Jaken, and Shippou was using his foxfire to get the toad to jump. Kagome wanted to scold him, but Sesshoumaru shook his head, as if he had known exactly what she was going to do.

"Guys," Kagome said as Sango and Miroku jumped off Kirara.

"Kagome, please explain what's going on," Miroku stated. Kagome nodded and tried to gather her thoughts into a coherent explanation.

"Remember when I told Inu Yasha I was going home after giving him ramen?" At their nods, Kagome continued. "Well, I came back after some…Interesting things happened in the future. But I can't talk about that. But when I got back, I met up with you guys," Kagome was cut off by Sango.

"I remember you seemed different Kagome. You seem even more different now than before. What has…Changed you so much?" Sango asked.

"After I saved Kagome from the fire I told her she would hunt shards with me, and you were all welcome to accompany us. I gave her little room for choice. At a dinner, she was used as a shield against a demon who was feeding information to Naraku. She killed the demon, Karasu, by purifying him. Because of this, she is known as my traveling companion, otherwise other demons would take her and use her as a tool for their own purposes," Sesshoumaru finished. Kagome nodded.

"Would you not be doing the same thing with her? And forgive me if I'm wrong, but you once said you had no interest in the shards," Miroku stated.

"You are correct, I did say that monk. But, circumstances have forced me to reevaluate the situation. Naraku must be defeated, and soon, or else my kind will be destroyed by humans. And no, I will not use Kagome as a tool, she is to be trained by myself and Kentetsu. It wouldn't be good for her to lose control and try to destroy a random demon of my court, unless it is a…Special situation, such as before. Now, she wishes to find out if you will choose to travel with me or the hanyou," Sesshoumaru finally said.

"Why should we leave Inu Yasha behind?" Miroku said.

"Because he is weaker, slower, and he has many enemies who go after all of you simply because he has a hot temper. He has a personal agenda in this war against Naraku that clouds his judgment," Sesshoumaru started.

"Kikyo," Miroku mumbled.

"Yes. My involvement with Naraku is not personal. I have been chosen to destroy him by the other demon lords," Sesshoumaru finished.

"We have fought before, and my father often told me of the four Demon Lords of Japan. You all are honorable once a pact is made. And you spared Kohaku's life once before. I owe you that much. I will travel with you," Sango said.

"Sango is right. But I feel bad for abandoning Inu Yasha like this. How will he survive on his own?" Miroku asked.

"He will survive, and he won't be on his own. He has the undead miko," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome sighed in relief. She had come to the conclusion that she wasn't abandoning her cause, and that she and Inu Yasha had been okay in the beginning, but they couldn't travel together anymore. A time had come for her to grow up a little bit, and sometimes growing up meant growing apart.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru lifted his face into the light breeze and closed his eyes.

"Inu Yasha comes. I will not ask you all to battle against your former comrade, but do not interfere," Sesshoumaru told them.

Inu Yasha arrived just as he finished his words.

"What the fuck is going on? I know Kagome's a traitor, but what about you guys?" He snarled at Sango and Miroku.

"We follow Kagome. And she has chosen Sesshoumaru," Sango told him.

Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga and thrust it out in front of him. But something weird happened.

Or more aptly, **didn't** happen.

Tetsusaiga didn't change. It stayed a badly rusted katana.

"What the fuck?" Inu Yasha growled. He waved the sword around angrily, momentarily forgetting the other's presence.

"He's not trying to defend a human right now, that's why it's not working," Kagome whispered. And because of that, she was scared. Inu Yasha had forgotten all about his human friends and his trust in them.

"Inu Yasha, you can not use the sword now. Perhaps you'd like to continue this at a later time?" Sesshoumaru chuckled mockingly.

"Go to Hell!" Inu Yasha said as he dropped the sword and charged at Sesshoumaru angrily.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way of Inu Yasha's claws and smirked.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted.

**BOOM**

"Inu Yasha, I'm not traveling with you anymore because I grew up, and you're part of my past. I will find the jewels and defeat Naraku," Kagome told him. Sango and Miroku took the cue and jumped atop of Kirara. Sesshoumaru looked somewhat annoyed. Jaken, Rin and Shippou jumped onto Ah Un and Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around her body once more.

They left the snarling hanyou behind, some with deep regrets.

Kagome felt tears pour from her eyes. She had actually cut herself free from Inu Yasha. And it hurt…A lot.

Strengthening her resolve, she looked up at Sesshoumaru's face.

"Where are we going?" Se asked him.

"To my home," He responded. His voice reflected his mood just enough that Kagome knew not to ask anymore questions.

A few hours passed and they arrived at the beautiful home that belonged to Sesshoumaru. Sango and Kagome both sighed at a chance at a hot bath, and Miroku sighed at the young geisha walking past. All demons, but still beautiful.

"Welcome back Sesshoumaru, Kagome. I see you've brought friends," Kentetsu said as he walked out of the gates. Kagome ran to him and embraced him tightly. In the mess that today had become, he was a welcome steady sight. Odd, she once again reflected on how little she knew of him, but that she saw him as a friend already.

She pulled away and gestured to Sango and Miroku and Kirara.

"That's Sango, she is a taijiya, but she's nice and she won't hurt you unless you try to hurt one of us," Kagome giggled. Kentetsu bowed to Sango, who bowed back respectfully. In all her short years she had never imagined a demon bowing congenially to her.

"And the fire cat is Kirara. The monk is Miroku," Kagome finished. Once again Kentetsu bowed and smiled as he saw the monk's eyes wander past him and to a young geisha who had followed him out to greet Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Shall we proceed into our rooms and change, then have a light meal? The cook has prepared a wonderful lunch for us all. And since the court has…Emptied, we can have a nice meal outside," Kentetsu said. Sango and Kagome nodded eagerly at the idea of changing and having a nice relaxing bath.

"Do not dawdle girls, you have exactly one hour before I come and fetch you both," Sesshoumaru told them as he walked away from the group.

The same geisha from before came and took both Kagome and Sango to their rooms. Shippou and Rin disappeared, and Kentetsu showed Miroku a room near his own.

"Kagome, I'm starting to see distinct advantages to staying with Sesshoumaru," Sango sighed as she slipped deeper into the waters of the small spring.

"I know. Sango, you don't think we did anything wrong by joining Sesshoumaru, do you?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I'm a hunter. It's my nature to hunt with other strong hunters. I'll be honest, everything Sesshoumaru said today was true. For the longest, we all hated what Inu Yasha was doing to you. We knew your feelings and seeing Inu Yasha sneaking off into the forest to see her, it made us very _very_ angry. It was kind of like a silent agreement, to leave with you the minute you got too fed up with him to travel with him anymore," Sango told her.

Kagome soaked up the words, gaping at her friend.

"Thank you," She whispered as she looked down at the waters. She felt movement and looked up as Sango got out of the waters and dried off.

"It's no problem. After all, we're friends, right?"

"Yes, best friends," Kagome said as she followed Sango's example and got out of the waters.

"So, anything going on with you and Lord High and Mighty?" Sango asked as she wrapped her hair in a long strip of cloth.

"**WHAT**!" Kagome shrieked as she looked at her friend, dumbfounded.

"Kagome, I wasn't born yesterday. And I saw how he held onto you. And it wasn't to irk Inu Yasha either. And even more, you let him. So come on Kagome, what haven't you told me?" Sango wheedled as they donned simple kimono robes and began to walk towards their rooms.

"Come to my room tonight and I'll tell you. We only have fifteen minutes before Lord Fluffy comes after us," Kagome sighed as they reached their rooms. Sango nodded and both departed, thrusting themselves into their dressers' careful care.

Thirty minutes later both finally arrived at the tea house, fifteen minutes late.

"I'm told it's typical for women to be late, something about being fashionable. But no woman has ever thought to try this exercise with me," Kentetsu laughed. Kagome and Sango blushed heavily, and without the usual makeup(both refusing to wear much of the stuff). Their red cheeks were quite visible.

"You ladies are both beautiful this afternoon. May I compliment you on your choice of kimono? They're both wonderful. And even with my old ears, I could still hear the dressers having a hard time of it with you two. Something about not caking on face paint like some courtesan?" Kentetsu laughed.

Their blushes deepened.

"Sango, Kagome, come have a seat by me," Miroku stated in an innocent voice. Sango sat on his left, and Kagome opted to stay away from his cursed hand(and she wasn't thinking of the one with the wind hole either) and ended up sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

A sharp crack sounded and she quickly turned her head to her two friends and saw a handprint on Miroku's face. Sango looked more than a little angry, and she quickly stood and walked over next to Kagome, and sat with a thump.

"Sesshoumaru, I know this might seem a bit…Childish? But could you please make sure his hands don't touch Kagome's posterior or mine?" Sango asked.

"I will endeavor to make you two girls comfortable. However, isn't this something you all should solve between yourselves?" Sesshoumaru asked, choosing his words carefully. He knew what Miroku didn't. She was on her moon time and women could be very, very volatile during that week of the month.

"Do you think Kagome and I haven't tried? The only way to get him to stop groping us is to cut his hands off!" Sango exclaimed. "Come to think of it, it might be a nifty way of getting rid of that wind tunnel too. You know, killing two birds with one stone," She said in an evil voice, her eyes glittering menacingly.

Miroku had gone several shades paler and was staring at the taijiya with wide, fearful eyes.

"Now Sango, would you spill blood all over this tablecloth and this absolutely wonderful treat that the cook worked so hard to prepare. It's positively sweet and tasty. I think you'd like it," Kentetsu told her, holding a piece of cake that seemed to be dripping in honey. Sango quickly took it and bit into it, then after a few chews, her face brightened. Her smile made her seem like she was in pure heaven.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"Daifuku dipped in honey," Kentetsu answered. "My wife loved them while she was feeling poorly," Kentetsu said carefully. Suddenly Miroku caught on and looked at Sango in horror.

"Oh no, are you…Oh man. That means I'm going to start soon too!" Kagome wailed.

The two children looked at her, confused, as well as Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Kentetsu merely smiled and sighed, then handed Kagome a large plate of the daifuku. Kagome in turn set it in down in front of Sango and herself, and both proceeded to munch on it and chatter, heedless of the looks they were receiving from Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Miroku finally asked.

"That we'll be traveling with two women who will have explosive tempers for a week?" Sesshoumaru responded. "Yes."

"Oh Gods," Miroku groaned as he let his face thump down onto the table. Kentetsu chuckled and Shippou and Rin ran back up to the table.

"We noticed that you were angry Sango, so me and Rin made something for you and mama. I heard Sesshoumaru say something about explosive tempers for a week. My papa used to say that mama would have an explosive temper one week out of the month and that it was because she's a female. But she was a demon. Do you go through what she went through?" Shippou asked as he and Rin handed Sango and Kagome some more flower wreaths, this time made almost completely out of sakura blossoms.

Shippou didn't understand why Kagome and Sango both turned bright red and Kagome threw the plate of daifuku in Sesshoumaru's general direction. Then both girls stormed off, muttering angrily.

"I think you may have asked for that boy," Kentetsu laughed as Sesshoumaru tried to wipe the honey off of his face and failed.

"I didn't. Shippou, please, as a male, you must never mention that to a woman's face without expecting something like that to happen. As you get older, they'll begin to throw the plates at you," Sesshoumaru growled. As Shippou looked sufficiently cowed, Sesshoumaru stood and sighed.

How did he ever come to the impasse where he would stand such a move, and from two human females no less?

Muttering inwardly of his bad luck, he walked towards the baths and opened the door, greeted by a nice gust of steam. Quickly he undressed, a servant taking his clothing and armor. He was handed a towel and he quickly headed for the spring the furthest in the corner.

Slipping into the water, he sighed once again, thinking over his predicament.

How exactly had he gotten into it?

By forcing Kagome to hunt shards down so he could defeat Naraku.

What had happened then?

She had…Kissed him.

The kiss still stuck fresh in his mind, despite his attempts to banish it. Somehow the damned miko had gotten under his skin and lodged herself deeply there with that one kiss.

He found that as time passed, the effects didn't fade away. Every time he thought of her lips against his, even if it was for a brief moment, his blood heated and his body hardened with passion.

What would it be like to really kiss her?

What would it be like to mate with her?

Sesshoumaru shook those thoughts from his head. He had been able to avoid thoughts of her in the days she had been gone. But the nights were another story. During the nights he hadn't been able to think of much else but her.

What could he do to get her out of his system? Only one option seemed open, something his father had told him once, long ago.

'Rut with them until they are gone from your system, until you tire of them. Unless it is love, you will never grow bored with them.'

His father had once said Hasu was merely a diversion; that he was going to rut with her until she was out of his system.

That hadn't happened until his death. He had loved her, or so he thought. Sesshoumaru could never forgive his father for what he had done to his mother, poor Akari. The one woman he would ever trust. And she was dead.

"Thinking again boy?" Kentetsu asked as he slipped into the spring.

"Yes, and no, I don't wish to speak of it old man," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Must be about Kagome then. Boy, did you ever think of just kissing her once, just to see what happens?" Kentetsu said out the blue. Sesshoumaru looked at him shocked.

"What the hell in that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"It's advice I received from my father a long time ago. I was obsessing over my wife, though she wasn't my wife at the time. And in the end, I kissed her, just as he advised me to do. And if there's something there, you'll feel it," The old man chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just take my advice. She's strong Sesshoumaru. Strong enough to know what she wants. But like most beings, youkai and humans alike, she will not go after it unless she knows there might be a chance of her feelings being returned," Kentetsu told him. Sesshoumaru sighed once again.

"Kentetsu, you have always been very good to me, and I thank you for that. But I think you are wrong in this area of my life," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sooner or later you two will kiss again, and if your reaction is anything to speak of, from what I heard, it affected you more than a little,"" Kentetsu said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Rumor around the castle was you went though three youkai women before you gave up, none of them satisfying you," He said.

"It's so good to know the castle knows my private activities," Sesshoumaru growled.

"It's a castle, they're going to. Just be happy no one made the connection," Kentetsu told him.

"I see. Well, thank you for informing me that I cannot even rut without the castle knowing. I'm leaving," Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and quickly dried himself. Kentetsu only continued to chuckle in a light hearted manner.

The entire castle knew of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's doings, save for that kiss. Few knew of that. But there hadn't been too much excitement these past years, and the arrival of humans was something to buzz about. And one had even eaten with the Lords and Ladies of the court! It had been bound that rumors would fly.

Kentetsu sighed himself though, for he wondered if the boy would follow his advice.

"He has to. He wants to. The only true question I suppose, is how long will it take?" Kentetsu asked himself aloud.

Just then Miroku came strolling in, looking haggard and his face sported a bright red handprint and a bump protruded from his head.

"Must be Sango," Kentetsu said as Miroku stepped into the springs.

Ah, how the young behaved. How splendid it was to watch the intricate dances of behavior.

How much fun could an old kitsune have in a castle of four people who denied their attraction when it was plainly there?

**Plenty**.

* * *

"Hey Sango. Wow, you look mad. Miroku sneak into your room?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and Kagome happily supplied another plate of daifuku. Sango gratefully popped a piece into her mouth, savoring the taste of early strawberries.

"So, you want to know everything, don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sango replied as she ate some more of the tasty treat.

Kagome sat down next to her friend and leaned against the pillows of the futon.

"Where do I start?" Kagome sighed.

"My father always said it was good to start at the beginning," Sango replied.

"Okay, well here goes. It started one time when I saw Inu Yasha and Kikyo. I ended up running to a small pond and I stopped there. It was the night I went missing, you remember?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Well, I was crying, and suddenly there he is! Sesshoumaru! I was calling Inu Yasha a bastard and Sesshoumaru said it was an astute observation. I called him an asshole too, and their father for ever making their mothers pregnant because all the males in the family seemed to be jerks. He lifted his eyebrow so high when I said that. I was ranting endlessly about Inu Yasha. I was mad, you know? And then I end up going to sleep, and I wake up to Inu Yasha yelling at me. I end up sitting him. It happened a few more times, and then the last time this situation happened, I was on my way to the well. You remember, it was when I left at night?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded again, listing avidly.

"Well, I told him to find me in the future, but he didn't, I found him! And he's nice!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango looked wide eyed with surprise.

"Well, things just kind of progressed, and it seems that he fell in love with me sometime in the past. The Sesshoumaru of my time loves me, he even said it," Kagome said in a whisper, her eyes dancing with joy. "And I love him back," She finished. "He even let me keep the seal he let me use to help save Shippou. I'll explain that later. But it's the family seal," Kagome whispered as she took the pendant out from under her shirt, holding it by the leather thing that acted a necklace. Kagome traced her fingers lovingly over the crescent moon pattern and the sword that was behind it.

Sango looked like a feather could have knocked her over. Kagome looked at her friend with concern, then worry. Did Sango think she was a bad person? Would she hate her now?

"Wow Kagome, that's…Amazing. But what about the Sesshoumaru of this time? They're not two separate people. If you love one, you have to love the other," Sango told her. Kagome wilted suddenly like a dead flower, falling back against the cushions.

"I guess you're right. I have to find a way to get this all started, otherwise…I'll never have the Sesshoumaru of the future," Kagome told her sadly. Sango hugged her friend suddenly.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome. How about tomorrow, we make plans to help you get your guy," She told her friend, determination shining in her eyes. Kagome nodded happily, overjoyed that her best friend seemed to be okay with this whole thing. It wasn't often you could tell your best friend about being in love with the future self of a guy that had often tried to kill the both of you!

"I'm going to bed. Now, make sure to bar your door so Miroku doesn't get in. Or any other males," Sango added with a smirk. Kagome threw a pillow at the door just as it closed and relaxed deeper into the pillows, not bothering to get up and bar the door. Sesshoumaru had already proven once he would come and see what was going on if she screamed. Her safety against the lecherous hands of a certain monk was absolute.

Minutes passed, and she found she wasn't able to sleep. Getting up, she walked to the water basin and splashed some cool water on her face. She quickly donned an outer robe and tied it, the opened the door out into the gardens.

Maybe the scent of the sakura would calm her and let her sleep. Walking along the various paths and taking in each flowers scent, she didn't notice that when she came to the small koi pond that the current object of her unrest was already there, laying down on one of the benches in a simple pair of hakama pants and a kimono. The haori was nowhere in sight.

"Why are you out so late Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. She was obviously surprised.

"I couldn't sleep, and Sango has already gone to bed, so I thought I'd try walking in the gardens a bit to calm my nerves," She explained, stuttering as he leaned up and the kimono robe fell open a little to expose flesh.

"I see. And what do you have to be nervous about?" He asked.

Nothing but stuttering for an answer.

Thinking on the earlier words of his godfather, Sesshoumaru stood fluidly and walked towards Kagome. The advice and her actions tonight seemed predestined.

When he reached her, he grabbed her to him and kissed her deeply, roughly, in such a manner that would scare most women.

Nothing. No signs, no feelings. Not a surprise.

But Kagome stood still for moments, and before he had a chance to back away from her as he had done before, she captured his lips with her own and began to kiss back, weaving her hands through his long hair.

Now he knew what his god father spoke of.

He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He had never really kissed anyone before, not like this.

She met his kiss with as much passion as his own, letting her tongue battle with his. He felt alive, like his blood had turned to fire, then to pure energy. His mind was becoming clouded with passion, and he brought her closer to him, reveling in the feel of her soft body as it fit perfectly with his own. He felt the mewling in her throat more than heard it and growled deeply within his own, wanting to possess every piece of her body, mind and soul.

Then he realized just what he was thinking and pulled back from her, both of the gasping.

Kagome gasped. He knew his eyes had become red, as they were wont to do in the deepest throes of passion, at least he had heard. He had never known himself to do so before.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," He said in a throaty voice, turning from Kagome.

"No way, not this time!" Kagome exclaimed. She yanked his arm and turned his body towards her own and yanked him down to her waiting lips. She kissed him just as roughly, just as deeply and with equal passion as he had.

The walls around his passion broke then. He couldn't stop it. She had kissed him, demanded he kiss her back, with everything he had. And he couldn't hold back, Gods help him, he didn't _want_ to hold back anymore.

Once more he pulled her closely to him, putting his one arm around her waist in a grip akin to steel.

Something briefly flashed in his mind, something like fear. But the beast within pushed all coherent thoughts aside as she squirmed against his hard form.

Suddenly a noise broke their concentration.

"Mama, mama, Rin is having a nightmare and is thrashing around in her sleep very badly! Please come help!" Shippou's voice called out from her room. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both hurried into her room. Kagome picked up a wailing Shippou and tried to comfort and sooth him as she followed Sesshoumaru to Rin's room.

"She was in my room," Shippou said meekly. Sesshoumaru didn't question this and merely changed his direction slightly and walked into Shippou's room, going quickly to the futon and grabbing a sobbing Rin to him.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, I'm sorry," She said at last. Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely rocked slightly, though Kagome wasn't sure he was aware of what he was doing.

Soon enough, Rin was asleep once more, as well as Shippou. Kagome laid her son down next to the little girl and smiled. Even now Shippou curled around her protectively.

She followed Sesshoumaru out, turning back as she reached the door to look at them one last time. She then closed the door and looked at the demon lord who was staring at her.

"Why do you look at them so? With such affection," He asked her.

"Would you believe me if I told you those two are destined to be together?" Kagome asked him. She took the look on his face as a definite no.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru," She told him as she walked towards her own room.

Sesshoumaru felt the beast within howl with want and desire.

But he knew they could not recapture the passion they had shared in the garden.

And he couldn't honestly tell himself he didn't want to.

But it wasn't for lack of trying.

* * *

**Blix**: Okay guys, do you know that I wrote this all in the span of one night! JUST ONE NIGHT! That's how much I love you guys. I know it probably as much as you guys wanted, but come on, he's been anti-human and anti-emotion for centuries (I think) and he's just now letting her in. Big step. But oh, the humor, drama, and romance ahead. And believe me, there will be some humor, because that's just how I view love sometimes. Maybe it's because of how I met someone. But I won't get into that. Im off to work on the next chappy!

**Thankies to:**Demonqueen14, Draegon-Fire, Crutcxhes the Magic Hippy, Lyn, Hoshiki Megami, Irol, Kina 13,Joey, Blue Diamond-Hime, Ranchan23, Sesshoumaru Lover, Rin 14, WTF101(like your name btw), Emchi, Sakura-no-hana-hoshi.

You guys have made me really happy. So here's a chapter all for you.


	19. Kids, enemies, punishment?

**Authors Notes:**Another one day peice. Im already almost finished with 20 as well, but I have another lesson tomorrow, so I have to go to that, so the next chappy should be out in a few days. Be ready for some tear jerker in 20. My thanks are at the bottom. As well as an apology to someone whom's name I misspelled. (Sorry about that).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Now why would I say I own anything that I don't? Well, I don't own any of this stuff, Im just using previously created characters for my own little sick and twisted games. I also do not own Fuels Lyrics(or Fuel for that matter. I want Brett! Wahhh!)

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 19- Kids, enemies, punishment?**

* * *

The next morning Kagome walked down the halls and towards the dining room. She had bags under her eyes and was growling at anybody in general, but especially those who dared to speak to her. Especially them, they were prime targets. The only few spared were Sango(as she was growling at everyone else as well), the children (for they are cute and innocent and would never keep you tossing and turning all night) and Sesshoumaru, who wasn't even there. Kagome figured that since the main object of her ire wasn't present, she'd just have to settle for another deserving target. 

**Any adult male.**

Grumbling she sat down at the table and immediately looked at the food. Nothing would satisfy her craving for eggs. She wanted, no, _needed_ them, like a pregnant woman needs her Ben and Jerrys.

"I'm going to the kitchen to cook. Sango, you want to come?" Kagome asked her friend, who so far hadn't eaten anything. Sango quickly stood, and with one last dirty look to Miroku, she went to Kagome's side.

"Kentetsu, do you know where the kitchen is?" Kagome growled. The kitsune stood and smiled serenely at the two young women. He had dealt with women in volatile moods before, and he was sure this wouldn't be the last time.

"Come with me dears, I will help you in your endeavors to create something more to your taste," He said as he walked down another hall. Thankfully they followed him, and thankfully the kitchens weren't too far away form the dining room. Kagome walked in front of Kentetsu, followed quickly by Sango.

With amusement, Kagome looked at the three servants in the room and pointed out the door. All three looked to Kentetsu for guidance, and he merely nodded in agreement.

And Kagome took over the kitchens with Sango's help, quickly whipping up several plates of eggs over easy. Adding a couple of pieces of bread, she called for the servants and they came running to her call, as if they expected her to come and purify them as she had to Karasu.

Directing them to take the plates to everyone in the dining room, she followed behind them, finally glowing. Sango looked somewhat confused.

"Kagome, what did you make?" She asked.

"I made eggs over easy. It's really yummy when you dip bread into it and I've been craving them since I woke up!" She exclaimed. Sango looked somewhat unsettled as she sat down and looked at the eggs in front of her. Following Kagome's example, she dipped a piece of bread into the runny yolk and took a tentative bite.

And couldn't stop eating after that.

Miroku took a bite and found the taste agreeable, as well as Kentetsu, Rin and Shippou.

Sesshoumaru walked in scant minutes later and sat down at his place, where a steaming pile of eggs over easy awaited them.

"Who made this…Concoction?" He asked as he stared at it. He had never seen anything like it before!

"I did, and it's eggs over easy. Dip some bread in it and try it," She told him in such a voice that brooked no argument, at least not from a lesser man that Sesshoumaru.

_'She probably poisoned it,'_ He thought skeptically. Rin smiled at him brightly.

"It really is good Sesshoumaru-Sama. Please try it, or you might hurt Kagome-san's feelings," Rin told him. Sesshoumaru sighed and took the piece of bread Rin offered him and dipped it into the runny yolk.

He quickly bit down and chewed, trying not to taste anything he swallowed. Oddly, he did, and surprising, he liked the taste. He nodded his head and continued to eat, his face nothing more than an apathetic mask.

"You like it!" Rin crowed happily. Kagome felt a small smile flit around her lips, but stubbornly kept it from showing. She had a long ways to go before she could feel any sort of triumph.

**Wait a minute! She had just introduced him to a new food!**

Things began to click together. His future self'slove for eggs over easy, and what he had told her. She had just created the memory Sesshoumaru of the future had told her about.

Smiling, she continued to eat until her plate was wiped clean. Standing, she looked at the children.

"What would you like to do today?" Kagome asked them.

"It can not include you for a time Kagome. We all are going to map out a route. Tomorrow the other two Lords will be here. Some will try to send fighters, or even an army, with us. I do not trust any of the soldiers or fighters they may send. I trust the Lords, but no one else. At this point, I can not tell just who Naraku was recruited and who he has not," Sesshoumaru spoke with a flat voice, filled with no concern at all.

Kagome nodded, knowing it was something they had to do.

"Wait a minute, you said other two. I know you are the Lord of the Western Lands. What about the other one?" Sango asked.

"That would be me dear Sango. I am the Lord of the Northern Lands," Kentetsu spoke aloud. Kagome gasped.

**She had cried and whined and even ordered the Lord of the Northern Lands around!**

She waited for punishment.

"Kagome, I know what you're thinking. And I quite enjoy being around you and your friends. Sesshoumaru here makes me feel my age. You all bring a little bit of youth in my life," Kentetsu told her. Kagome smiled at him, nodding happily as she finally understood.

Sesshoumaru stood after finally finishing (Kagome noticed that there wasn't a bit of egg left on his plate) and began to walk towards the hallway. He didn't look back to see if the rest of them followed.

"Jaken," He said as he reached the door.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take care of the children. They are to be well when I return," Sesshoumaru stated clearly. Jaken bowed in acceptance as the group filed down the hallway. Kagome knew the path from before and realized they were going to Sesshoumaru's study.

As they stepped in, Kagome saw Kentetsu make a weird gesture and Sesshoumaru nod approvingly.

"A barrier, so the other's may not hear our words," Kentetsu provided.

All sat around a table that had a map weighted down flat.

And Kagome relaxed. She didn't realize that she was in for the longest four hours of her life.

* * *

As they finished four hours later, Kagome practically ran for a bathroom. She then walked outside to the garden where everyone had agreed to meet for a light midday meal. Sesshoumaru and Kentetsu were already there, sitting cross legged, speaking quietly. 

Rin and Shippou ran up to Kagome when they saw her, smiling and giggling.

"Mama, Kentetsu and Sesshoumaru are talking about you! Sesshoumaru seems mad, what did you say during the meeting?" Shippou asked naively.

"If only I knew," Kagome growled. She had only suggested certain places to look for Naraku, being elected spokesperson for the humans in the meeting it seemed. Her suggestions had been perfectly reasonable because it was in places she knew Naraku didn't dwell. So why had Sesshoumaru been so against every suggestion she made? It was like he just **had** to be right!

_'Typical male,' _She thought to herself as she walked up to Sesshoumaru and Kentetsu.

"Ah, we were just discussing you Kagome. I still agree that there are certain places Naraku would not be," Kentetsu started.

"Please, no more. No more," Kagome begged. Kentetsu understood her words perfectly and let the subject go.

Sango and Miroku joined them. As was expected, Miroku once again had done something to earn a slap, though it looked like it hadn't been as hard as most.

Sango sat down next to Kagome once again and started to bite down on the daifuku when she stopped and sniffed it gingerly, then licked it.

"There's something wrong with this," She said. Quickly she smelled the other food. With all of it she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Sesshoumaru, who cooked and served this food?" Sango demanded.

"What is it wench?" Sesshoumaru asked, not letting the fear creep into his voice. Had Rin eaten any of the food? Had any of them?

"Someone has put Yellow Allamanda in the food, powdered fine. But deadly enough to youkai and human alike. It's used for assassinations because it can't be detected until it's too late and because of it's rarity in our lands, there is no known antidote" Sango told him.

**"SHIPPOU, RIN!"** Kagome called out, her voice loud but calm. Sesshoumaru wanted to nod his head in approval. She didn't want to alarm the children.

"Yes Momma?" Shippou said as they walked up from their spot in the fields.

"Did you two eat anything?" Kagome asked, gesturing towards the table. Shippou shook his head no, as well as Rin. Kagome sighed in relief and hugged them both tightly to her chest.

"Kagome, take the children and Sango to your room. We'll look into this," Kentetsu told her. Kagome nodded.

"When you find them, I want to see them," Kagome said, her voice a deadpan whisper. But the adults saw the silver maelstrom in her eyes.

"Consider it done," Sesshoumaru told her as the men left. Kagome walked through the garden and into her rooms, holding Shippou and Rin in her arms.

"What's wrong mama?" Shippou asked several times.

"Nothing aisoku. Let's all take a nap, okay?" Kagome asked. Shippou pouted by accepted the agreement by laying down on the bed with Kagome and Rin, who was already yawning slightly. Sango laid down beside them, putting the two children between herself and Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome told her best friend. Sango nodded, smiling.

An hour later Miroku slid open the door to Kagome's room and beckoned to the two women, who still lay awake, but with their eyes closed. They were waiting for an attack.

Kagome stood, looking at the children. Jaken stepped in and nodded dutifully, as if anticipating pain and torture (as was his usual lot with these children) and Sango and Kagome quickly followed Miroku down different halls, and finally to a small room they had never seen before.

Stepping in, Kentetsu slid the door shut behind him.

A small bird-like demon was in the middle of the room, visibly quaking as Kagome entered.

"This is Onryou. He is Karasu's son. After hearing of his father's death he came in to kill Kagome. He disguised himself as a servant and poisoned the food before another servant brought it out," Sesshoumaru told them.

Suddenly all anger Kagome possessed left her body in a huge rush.

"I, I'm sorry about your father," Kagome told the young male. Onryou merely spat at her feet.

"You killed my father! He was a good man!"

"On the contrary. Your father was working for Naraku, the very hanyou who will be the death of all demons if he is not stopped. Your father used Kagome as a shield. He held no honor in life, and his death was karma. The result of shameful actions," Kentetsu said in a steady voice.

The youkai looked stunned for a moment as he digested this.

"Truly?" He finally asked.

"Yes," Kagome whispered. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control my reaction when he used me as a shield. I've lost my own father, and I know how painful it is," She said as she stood in front of him. The youkai seemed chastened in a way, and ashamed.

"I did not know my father was working for the hanyou. I had thought the miko killed him because of his youkai blood. Please, forgive my dishonorable actions. I will take whatever punishment you choose to give," Onryou said humbly.

"I can think of a good punishment," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome looked at her friend, about to say something.

"The little ones?" Sango interrupted.

"You think that's wise?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kentetsu laughed.

"Old son, I think it's perfect. Onryou is truly sorry and merely acted without much thought. He didn't have all the information. And I'm sure Jaken will adore to have someone to be with him as he endures his duty," Kentetsu laughed. Onryou merely looked terrified.

And he should have been.

He was going to be helping Jaken watch Rin and Shippou.

* * *

**Crutches The Magic Hippie:** Im sorry for the typo, I was in a rush when I wrote it, I wanted to go ahead and get the chapter posted. Again, I'm really sorry about misspelling your name.

**Thankies to:** Serrinaus,(and no, it isn't cheating they're technically the same guy) Meaghan, Lyn,SilverRyu07(and I'll never stop), DemonQueen14, Kjinuyasha, Lacykatt08, Crutches The Magic Hippie, Sesshoumaru Lover, WTF101, Draegon-Fire, Hoshiko Megami, Lucy-Fic, EmChi, Joey, InlovewithSesshoumaru, AnimeAngelz, Bluediamond-Hime, Dark Inuyoukai


	20. You'll Taste My Pain

**Authors Notes:**Not much here to say I guess. Except that this is a tearjerker kinda chappy about Sesshy's past. I figure I have to show why he's such a cold unfeeling youkai(at last my theory) so Kagome can begin to work past that. His past takes a lot of shape in this chappy. Get the tissues out because this chappy involves Akari! And someone a long time ago asked why Kagome was dreaming of Sesshy's past. Just wait a find out mwahahahaha!

Actually it's very simple….

What, you thought I was gonna tell here? Read on!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Inu Yasha, I do not own Fuel or their lyrics.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 20- You'll Taste My Pain**

* * *

Only an hour or so later, Kagome watched from under a sakura tree as Onryou was chasing Jaken alongside Rin and Shippou, laughing gleefully. It wasn't until the group had seen this that they noticed just how young Onryou truly was. Maybe fifteen or sixteen? By human standards he was already a man at that age, but by youkai standards, he was still young. Shippou and Rin had taken to him fabulously, and the 'punishment' had become a way for the heir to a small forest to finally cut loose and be a kid.

"I guess he really did just have the wrong image of his father," Sango murmured as she watched Onryou send some sort of gas at the toad demon, which Shippou lit on fire.

"It's not uncommon. He just didn't have the whole story. Now, it seems that we have a much kinder babysitter than Jaken, and one the children enjoy being around," Miroku told her. Kagome nodded, looking at Sesshoumaru once again. He still hadn't acknowledged their kiss in any way shape or form.

Would he ever?

* * *

It was the day of their departure. Kagome sighed. She had tried to argue with Sesshoumaru about staying a few more days. Her period would be a great hassle, but he had simply said if it would be that much of an inconvenience, she might as well stay behind. Her arguments had quickly died.

Onryou was going with them. Sesshoumaru would be keeping a sharp eye out on him. So far he hadn't done anything wrong, but Kagome knew better than anyone it could only take time. The two children would stay with Kentetsu, who seemed delighted he could watch the young ones torture Jaken.

Sesshoumaru himself had acted as he had before Rin had come along to soften his demeanor somewhat.

And that's to say, a cold unfeeling bastard.

This attitude did nothing to help Kagome, who was already craving chocolate in the form of ice cream, and it seemed that ancient Japan had never heard of such a thing.

_**Blasphemy**_.

But she had to content herself.

As she hugged Shippou goodbye one last time, she felt a tear slip from her cheek.

"Don't worry mama, everything will be okay. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," He told her. Kagome nodded and chalked her tears up to her period as she watched him scamper over to Kentetsu.

After goodbyes had been said, they set out. Kagome rode Ah Un and Sesshoumaru flew next to her. Miroku and Sango rode Kirara, but Sango was threatening to make Miroku ride on Sesshoumaru's back.

The entire time Sesshoumaru said nothing.

On the back of Ah Un Kagome was able to relax and read her book, which happened to be a math book. She found Sesshoumaru had left little notes to help guide her. She wondered when he had done that.

The day progressed and they stopped for a light meal and rest, then they started again. Sesshoumaru was setting a grueling pace to find the shards.

* * *

Three days had progressed this way, and Kagome found herself getting over the worst of her time. Sesshoumaru had commented on her obsession with reading, and she had quickly explained it was for school and that she had to know the complicated problems or else she would fail her class and disappoint her mother and a good friend (who she didn't mention was Sesshoumaru).

Sesshoumaru understood this in a way. It was the same thing he had gone through. He had to be intelligent or else he would shame his family. Though it was a rare thing for a woman to be a scholar in his time.

As they settled down for the night, Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag with a happy sigh. Her stomach had been cramping and made it hard to study, and she was exhausted from the pace they had set.

Laying down, she noticed Sesshoumaru leaving the camp, and wondering where he was going, she followed behind, trying to make sure he didn't notice her.

"Go back Kagome. I wish to be alone," Sesshoumaru almost growled at her suddenly. Kagome stepped back a pace, and without saying a word, she fled back for her sleeping bag.

Sesshoumaru just continued to walk forward, towards a spring he smelled.

He slipped his armor and clothing off quickly and quietly, then walked into the spring, feeling the cool waters caress his body as he sat on the shallow, sandy bottom.

Only now that he was alone did he dare let his thoughts travel the path they seemed determined to go upon.

_'Father, why did you say such things? It was as if you cared for me not at all. Yet, I was everything you were, and better. Why is it you were so determined to destroy my pride?'_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. He let his mind wander back to the many times his father had publicly insulted him, made him feel foolish and wounded his pride. Above all, he had strived for the approval of his father, and when he had not achieved it, he had shut himself off. He knew that. It was a survival tactic. In his world, any sign of vulnerability would bring swift pain.

For years he had worked on a mask, a façade, that would make others believe he was an impenetrable force. A strong youkai who brought the honor back to his family house and name.

As he looked back over time, he saw he had succeeded in a fashion. People respected the power he had, and feared it. Very few would betray him. Important tasks were upon his shoulders, his burden, and for it he felt a surge of pride. Others saw what his father could not. A strong youkai who needed no one and nothing save himself.

Even with one arm people still respected and feared him. For a time the courts had tested him, testing how weak the injury had made him. The foolish few who had done so had found quickly that he had not been disabled in the least.

Now he walked with stealth instead of pride or shame. His father had wanted a warrior and instead had created a stealthy assassin, a killer with no prejudice as to his victims.

_'Would you be proud of me father? Or are you proud of that hanyou, who also betrayed a woman, as you did, and he uses the sword you gave him like some stick, not knowing or understanding it's true purpose?'_

He didn't expect an answer, and none was given. He was digusted with himself, still thinking on his younger years as a foolish pup, looking for his father's approval, still seeking some way to assure himself his father did indeed, approve.

Shaking his head, he climbed out of the spring and shook dry, then donned his clothing and armor once more. Walking back to camp, he reflected on the miko that had taken over his dreams.

She was a puzzle if there ever was one. How could such a strong woman still be so innocent? How could she kill and still feel torn apart, even though it had been a situation of kill or be killed? How could she still be untouched when she kissed him so passionately?

Sesshoumaru shook his head violently, as if trying to dislodge the thoughts from his brain.

She was a human. She was strong, and a miko, but that's it. Merely a partner to help him defeat Naraku.

Surprisingly, he found himself contemplating what would happen after that. Or maybe not such a surprise after all. He thought things through all the time, even their end.

Oddly, the thought of Kagome leaving left him with a sense of loss. He had gotten used to her rather quickly. She brought something spontaneous into his life, and up until recently, he hadn't known how much he missed it. The last time something out of order had happened, it was with Lord Hi's daughter, and since then life had been rather dull and orderly. Even Rin's actions had become routine.

Sitting, he let himself exhaustion take over. Even youkai had to sleep sometimes.

* * *

_'Son, you have to fight and be strong. You look like some flower that will be torn by the first harsh wind that comes along. You must be strong,'_ Inu Taisho told him. Sesshoumaru looked up to his father. He had been a mere eleven at the time, yet was already strong and fit. What more could his father want of him?

_'Father, I challenge you to a fight,' _He stated coldly. Inu Taisho merely grinned and unsheathed his katana. Sesshoumaru did the same, knowing if he did not draw his father's blood, it would have to be his own upon the blade.

Inu Taisho lunged towards him, his face expressionless. Sesshoumaru knew he would have to draw his father into a full rage before he would win.

Ducking and running behind his father, he snorted with contempt showing on his face, and none of it feigned.

_'Can't you do better old man? Or has lying with the humans caused you to become sluggish?' _His younger self sneered. Sesshoumaru watched this in a sort of daze. Had he ever been so emotional? Years ago he knew he had been filled with hate, but had he truly shown so much?

Inu Taisho lunged again and again, and each time his younger self sneered and snapped some comment meant to deal his old man's pride a blow.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inu Taisho lost his temper finally, and his eyes turned red with rage. Sesshoumaru struck, and drew his father's blood, but in the process the older youkai tripped him and pushed the point of the blade to his throat.

_'Sesshoumaru, you will never win until you can control your actions,'_ Inu Taisho told him as he nicked the milky throat of his son.

_'I wasn't the one who let my temper take reign a few minutes ago,'_ the pup snorted as he stood and sheathed his blade as well. Inu Taisho said nothing, he merely exited the dojo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was thrust from the dream and right into another, one dream after the other, all nothing more than memories of the past. The last one though, was his worst memory to date, and probably would always be. The day he promised to never act rashly and because of emotions again.

* * *

_'Sesshoumaru, do not despise your father,'_ His mother said in a weak voice. Sesshoumaru sat by Akari's bed, looking at her pale, wan form. His father had done this to her with his infidelity and his mistress and that brat. It was their fault his mother was dying here now.

_'I don't despise him mother, I hate him,'_ Sesshoumaru said as he held her hand. So _fragile_. How had she survived so long? He was only sixteen, yet already he felt the urge to kill. His father to be exact.

_'Don't hate him. You two are so much alike Sesshoumaru, my beloved warrior,' _She said. _'Do not ever forget how to love. I love you,' _She whispered.

_'And I love you mother. I love you best of all,'_ He told her. He didn't make the promise she asked. He didn't know if she realized this. But before he knew it, her youki faded, as did her heart. She was dead.

Crimson stained his vision as he felt her hand go limp within his grasp. As he felt her body go cold.

He stared at the corpse of his beautiful mother. The only one to ever truly care about him, to know him, to **see** him.

And he tore from the room, startling servants and guests alike as he sped through the halls and the gardens, straight for the teahouse where he knew his father sat with that human whore Hasu.

As he arrived, he saw Inu Yasha on his father's lap. With an angry snarl he threw the pup to the side and pinned his father against a wall. At sixteen he matched his father's height, and his rage made him so much stronger.

_'You killed her you bastard!'_ Sesshoumaru snarled as his eyes took in his father's calm face. The older youkai said nothing as his son through him through the stone wall fo the teahouse. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles, feeling the poison, potent and hot, rise through his veins and into his claws.

_'Do you really wish to do this son?'_ Inu Taisho had asked. Sesshoumaru had merely stopped and stood back.

His father had just called him son for the first time he could remember. Now that Akari, his beautiful mother, was dead, his father elected to call him son. Because the old man knew he was about to die and that the whore would be next. Sesshoumaru let the poison drip to the ground, sizzling like an acid as it singed the flowers beneath him.

_'No father, I want to leave you with a token, a sort of reminder of this day. The day you finally killed your wife,'_ Sesshoumaru spat as he jumped on his fathers prone form and ripped the kimono his father wore. _'Remember. For my mother you bastard,'_ He had whispered as he had drawn a crescent moon on his father's chest with the poisoned claw. The flesh sizzled and charred, the smell rising to his nostrils, welcome and nauseating at once. It would heal, but there would always be a scar in the shape of a perfect crescent moon there.

As he had walked away, he saw the frightened look on the whore's face, and the tears in the pup's eyes.

And he resolved to never act rashly and because of emotions ever again. His vow included that his mother was the last person he would ever let into his heart, and now she was dead.

He had no one but himself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke to the smell of sweat and tortured groaning. The sweat was his own, as well as Kagome's. The groaning was coming from her lips as she twisted and turned in her sleeping bag fitfully.

He caught snatches of semi-coherent words here and there as he watched he.

"No Sesshoumaru, there's others to care about" Was the phrase that caught his attention.

Was she dreaming of his life, the same memory he had dreamed? Or was she merely trying to tell him something in a dream she would never tell him in reality?

The question puzzled him for hours. He was still exhausted, but the dreams he had had would not allow him to sleep again this night. So he continued to ponder the questions that came to mind.

Such as, if she was sharing his dream, how? And more importantly, why?

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Okay, so what you thought would happen to Onryou didn't, but that's pretty normal I suppose for me. I like doing the semi-unexpected in my stories. Wow, 18 reviews this time. Im so happy. And I'm so close to getting 200 reviews, this makes me even happier. Also, someone sent a message to me on myspace, her name Cristina, and she is awesomeness. That was very surprising. I also realized I have yet to update my addys and such because my livejournal is deleted in favor of a new name. Im tempted to change my name. What do you think guys?

**Thankies to:** Bluediamond-Hime, Arian, Sesshoumaru Lover, Ranchan23, Valkyrie of the Rohirrim, Hoshiko Megami, Kjinuyasha, inlovewithsesshoumaru, DemonQueen14, Golden-Eyed-Girl, serrinaus, AnimeAngelz, miriah, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, Lyn, EmChi, Joey


	21. Our Rusted Hearts Begin To Beat Again

**Authors Notes:** Okay, this is one of those chappys where I'm not sure if Im rushing into things or not. Granted it is Chapter 21, I still don't know…Oh well. If you guys don't like it tell me. I've had to rewrite the last few chapters before I decided to post anything.

And do you guys know that currently I'm working on SIX Sess/Kag fics alone! **SIX**! The others I haven't posted yet, except for the Strong Will Never Fall, which I have decided to write more onto. Yeah, I know I said it'd only be a one shot, but I started this out with a one shot and look at it now. I've also noticed a lot of my fics take their names from songs, but that's okay. You guys just wait and see. The stories are awesome and original I hope. SO yeah. They probably won't come out until I'm done with Bad Day though. I really like this story and apparently so do you guys.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fuel and their Lyrics.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 21-Our Rusted Hearts Begin To Beat Again**

(Tell me which song the chapter title's from and I'll give you a cookie)

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke still tired. Somewhere in the back of her mind the dreams lurked. One after the other they had come, like some sort of torture. She had watched Sesshoumaru verbally beaten by his father in front of many, saw his hatred for Hasu and Inu Yasha, and finally understood it. She finally understood why he hated his father so much. 

Kagome concluded Inu Taisho had been a cruel, heartless bastard. That or just a cruel greedy bastard who cared nothing more for his own pleasures. At least, if her dreams had been true.

And if they had, even at a young age Sesshoumaru had been very strong. And he had been so angry. Kagome couldn't disagree with his anger, at least towards Inu Taisho. She couldn't say his anger towards Inu Yasha and Hasu were justified, but in such odd circumstances, it seemed like he had reacted like any normal teenager would(minus the super powers).

Kagome thought again of the crescent moon scar. Did his father really bear such a scar? Had Sesshoumaru really said those things? Had he done anything afterwards to Inu Yasha or Hasu?

Kagome stretched and got out of her bag, then began to roll it up, as was usual for her now. She noticed Sango, Miroku and Onryou were already sitting around the campfire. Sango still taste tested the food, checking for poisons. It wasn't meant to insult Onryou, but Sango was still wary around the demon. Onryou was understanding and merely shrugged it off.

Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, and Kagome wondered where he had wandered off to.

"Morning sleepy head. About time you woke up," Onryou chirped happily. He and Kagome were becoming friends Onryou had explained one night around the campfire that family honor demanded he seek revenge, but when he found out it was karma, there was no way he could honorably act. Kagome had understood this in a way and was reminded of the fast decisions made in the future by teenagers, decisions based on misinformation.

Onryou handed her a bowl of some sort of stew and Kagome gladly accepted it and a pair of chopsticks, then began to eat as she watched for Sesshoumaru.

"He's out scouting the path. He'll be back soon. After we eat I thought maybe you could show me some of your books. I have never had the time for proper schooling, despite my station. I know how to read, but arithmetic is beyond me," The crow youkai admitted with more than a little embarrassment.

"It's okay. I helped Sango learn to read while we were traveling with Inu Yasha. Do you think we'll have enough time before Sesshoumaru gets back?" Kagome asked as she continued to eat the meat out of the stew with her chopsticks.

"I don't kno- oh kami it's him Kagome," Sango muttered suddenly. Kagome looked in the direction Sango was pointing and saw a whirlwind. She knew this had to happen sooner or later, but why now? When Sesshoumaru wasn't there to be a very cold, **sinister** presence that might dampen Kouga's enthusiasm?

"Kagome, I've been looking everywhere for you! I heard you finally left dog face," Kouga said as he took her hands. Kagome felt like hitting him upside the head for his lack of tact but quickly quelled the urge as she saw Sesshoumaru land close behind the wolf youkai.

"Take your hands off of her," Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice.

"Sesshoumaru? What's she doing with you? She's my woman," Kouga growled. Kagome sighed and wished (_fervently_) for a wall or other hard surface to bang her head on. None was provided and she cursed Kami (once again fervently) for not being on her side for once.

"We're looking for jewel shards," Sesshoumaru said. He was wearing an apathetic mask, but Kagome felt like there was…Something lurking underneath, some volatile emotion he wasn't revealing.

"Then you should look to your younger brother. He's supposedly got three. Other than my two, there's supposed to be four others besides the ones in Naraku's grasp," Kouga told him. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"And why haven't you tried to get Inu Yasha's?" Miroku asked in a sensible voice.

"He's gone crazy or something, sprouting off about traitors and such. That weird woman's with him, the one that smells like a corpse. I thought you guys knew and that's why you weren't with him," Kouga said. Kagome began to sway and fell backwards, and before Kouga could catch her, Onryou had caught her and held her in a warm embrace.

Kouga growled sharply, but before he had a chance to aim a foot into Onryou's face, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"_Enough_. You will tell me where my brother is."

"He's about two days journey from here. That's on foot, well, mine anyway. He's destroyed a village. Isn't that why you left him?" Kouga asked Kagome, who had by this point, released herself from Onryou's embrace.

"It's a long story Kouga, thank you for the information," Kagome told him. Kouga smiled as his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku arrived, panting heavily.

"Anything for you Kagome. I promise I'll see you soon, and with Naraku's head!" Kouga exclaimed and began to run off, right before Sesshoumaru caught his wrist.

"I too am hunting Naraku. If I find him, do not get in my way wolf," He told the astonished youkai.

"_And just who the hell are you to tell me what to do_?" Kouga demanded.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands and chosen by the other three lords of our land to find Naraku and kill him," Sesshoumaru told him point blank. Kouga blinked as Sesshoumaru let him go and turned away.

"That means my father's friend Kentetsu trusts you. So I'll trust you Sesshoumaru. But if I get there first, don't be mad," Kouga boasted as he ran off in a cloud of dust. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed once more and began to run with only a wave to the small group.

"That has got to be the first time I've seen Kouga leave without arguing," Sango said, stunned. Kagome nodded dumbly. Even with the departing remark, Kouga had never just left that easily.

"Let's count ourselves lucky then. But, what about Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. If Kouga had been telling the truth, it sounded as if Inu Yasha had let his demon blood take over, like the time he had killed all of those bandits.

"If he has broken tetsusaiga then we must have it fixed. If not…He has let the demon blood take over. Intense emotions can trigger it. He has…Let himself be controlled by his emotions," Sesshoumaru said. Everyone could tell what he was thinking.

_'Foolish Half-Breed'_

"What do we do if he hasn't broken tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked, fearful of the answer.

"We either imprison him or kill him. There aren't many choices. If he has indeed given in to his demon blood, then he will kill everything within his sight," Sesshoumaru told them all.

"What about Kikyo? Kouga said he was with her. If this is true, then why hasn't he killed her yet?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

"There can be two reasons. One, he knows her despite the demon blood and knows he doesn't wish to hurt her. Or two, demons have strong passions, and because of this, he might be keeping her so that he may use her," Sesshoumaru answered honestly, looking at Kagome the entire time.

Surprisingly, Kagome didn't look hurt at all. She almost looked…_Relieved_?

Sesshoumaru mentally puzzled over her reaction, knowing that only a few short weeks ago she had fancied herself in love with the hanyou. Now, she seemed like everything was okay.

What was it she had said to the foolish half breed the last they had seen him?

_'I've grown up'_

Yes, she had said that she had grown up. Growing up meant sometimes growing apart. Was that what she had meant?

Sesshoumaru thrust the puzzle of Kagome into the back of his mind to deal with the problem at hand.

"I know that this may sound like a rather foolish request, but is there any way we can merely imprison him or bind his will?" Sango asked.

Kagome brightened suddenly, a slight smile on her face.

"I have an idea! I'll need to get to the village where Kaede lives. She can make another rosary and I can put it on Inu Yasha and use a command, similar to the sit spell on him, except I can make it something else, like stay, and make sure the effect of the rosary can freeze him, or bind him or whatever," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku nodded, Onryou only looked confused, and Sesshoumaru wanted to groan aloud in frustration.

"Kagome, just how do you plan to get it around his neck?" Sesshoumaru said. He managed to keep his voice calm and cool when he merely wanted to shake her for her stupidity! She knew better than that, he wanted her to use her intelligence dammit!

"Umm, well, that's where you come in," Kagome mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"I need you to hold him for just a minute or two," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru nodded. At least she had faith in his abilities to defeat the hanyou.

"I see. Then we must change our route. We will find him after we go to Kaede's. We're not far from there, let's go," Sesshoumaru said.

Onryou flew into the sky, and Sango and Miroku once again hopped upon Kirara, and Kagome sat atop Ah Un, Sesshoumaru sat behind her.

"Why are you riding?" Kagome asked.

No answer.

Kagome merely huffed and tried to think of the spell and word she would use on Inu Yasha. Stay sounded good, but he might still be able to move. She had to think of something that would literally freeze him in place. Then it struck her. _Freeze_. The perfect word. It would have the effect that cops wished upon most people. He would be stopped in his tracks.

She hoped.

* * *

After a time they arrived at Kaede's and Kagome ran into the hut where the old woman lived. 

"Kaede, I need your help," Kagome rushed as she began to grab the basket of beads from the small chest and rushed over to Kaede.

"With what child?" Kaede asked.

"Inu Yasha has let his demon blood take over and we need a spell to subdue him, and I have an idea but I need a new rosary," Kagome said in a rush. Kaede nodded and quickly assembled one of the magical rosary.

"What will be the spell ye cast upon him this time child?" Kaede asked as Kagome rushed to where Sesshoumaru stood.

"Freeze," Kagome said with a smile as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him out of the hut.

Kaede marveled over Kagome's easy manner with the demon lord. She had been just as free with Inu Yasha, but the hanyou and demon were worlds different.

And Sesshoumaru had allowed it.

Was there something there Kaede needed to find out? Or would she just watch as it happened? She went to her chest and replaced the basket of beads within, and quickly rifle through the different object, looking for something important.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she removed the medallion from the chest. Quickly she walked over to her meditation area and sat down carefully, then began to focus very hard on an old friend's face.

Soon, a sort of illusion appeared, and Kaede smiled indulgently as she saw Kentetsu playing with a small girl and…Shippou?

"Kentetsu?" She said. The youkai looked at her with a jovial smile.

"Children, go play with Jaken," Kentetsu said. The two children quickly left and Kentetsu once again gave his attention to Kaede.

"Why is Shippou with you?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, Kagome left him here with Rin, she thought it would be safer," Kentetsu said. Kaede nodded.

"Speaking of Kagome, how are she and Sesshoumaru doing?" Kaede asked.

"Denying everything. Hmm, Kaede, would you like to keep an old man company?" Kentetsu suddenly asked.

"Lecherous old lout," She snapped.

"Not in that way woman! I mean, to help those two come to terms with their feelings," Kentetsu said with a smirk.

"I see. Well, how soon can you get here?" Kaede asked.

"I'll send one of my animals to fetch you," The old kitsune said. And with that, Kaede let her focus drift and suddenly everything was back to normal. She picked up the medallion and put it around her neck, quickly calling for one of her novices and explained that she must leave for several days, if not a few weeks. The girl was puzzled but asked no questions.

Soon after, a leaf was spotted right outside of Kaede's hut. The only reason this was unusual was the fact that it was three times the width of a man and longer than one as well. Kaede quickly came out of her hut, her pack filled with odds and ends that she thought might come in useful, and hopped onto the leaf.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been flying on the back of Ah Un for several hours and finally decided it was time to check down in another village. Kagome felt her stomach drop at the steep dive Ah Un always made when they landed, and the jarring thud as his hind feet dropped onto the ground. 

Quickly she hopped off and ran into the village.

"Hello? Hello?" Kagome called out.

"Who's there?" An strong male voice called out.

"Is it a demon?" Another shouted.

"I'm a human, the demons with me mean no harm. We are looking for a hanyou with long white hair," Kagome called out.

"He's been here alright. Killed half our men and even some of the women and children. We have no welcome for demons here! Nor those that would consort with them!" The man said as he came out from one of the small houses.

"I understand. Please, please understand he is not like all demons. Inu Yasha is trapped under a spell," Kagome said.

"You look quite a bit like the woman that was with him, the miko. Is she he one with him under a spell?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagome lied. She was saving Inu Yasha's ass and knew it might be wrong, but if she could subdue him it would be alright. But what about the women and children he had killed the innocent men? They could never be replaced.

How could she ever look at him the same again knowing he had killed innocents?

"Do you know which way he went? We're trying to find him and break the spell," Kagome told him.

"Towards the west, said something about finding traitors and killing them off, and his brother," The man said.

"Oh God," Kagome whispered in a fearful voice. If that was true, then Inu Yasha could get there soon, maybe before them, and possibly hurt Shippou and Rin, maybe even Kentetsu!

"Thank you," Kagome shouted as she ran back to Sesshoumaru.

"To your castle and fast," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru nodded and picked her up in his one arm and flew into the air.

"Follow us," Sesshoumaru shouted behind him.

"Why are we not on Ah Un?" Kagome asked.

"I can get there faster. I'll need you for the spell. How many died in the village?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know. The man said half the men and some of the women and children. My god Sesshoumaru how will I tell him?" Kagome asked. "How will I ever face him again knowing he is so…" Kagome couldn't finish.

"He is a killer deep within. A dark best lurks within all youkai. It is just up to us to control it," He answered simply. Kagome knew his meaning. Inu Yasha hadn't controlled the beast.

Suddenly Kagome knew why it was so imperative for a youkai to keep a tight reign on their emotions. If they didn't, they could easily kill hundreds.

As Sesshoumaru flew, the sky began to darken and stars came out. He kept going, and Kagome realized eventually that if he had traveled on his own, Sesshoumaru could have reached Naraku in a matter of days instead of the possible weeks it would have taken her and her friends.

Well after midnight they landed in Sesshoumaru's courtyard. Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru trying to catch a scent on the air.

"He has not been here yet, there is no blood. I smell the old miko though," He told her as he rushed into the building. Kagome followed, running behind him and they went for the inner gardens.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome heard Shippou's happy voice and Kaede's, Rin and Kentetsu's.

"Everyone, you will go inside and remain there. My brother is but an hour's journey away from here. I do not wish for you to be caught in the fray," Sesshoumaru told them in a solemn voice.

Inwardly he reflected on the irony. It was within these very gardens that Sesshoumaru had almost killed his father that fateful day. And today he might just kill his half brother.

I see. Kaede, go and take the children to the nursery with Lin. Tell the guards that they are to remain with you and make sure there are some stronger youkai as well," Kentetsu said, giving the old miko's hand a warm squeeze. Kaede nodded and quickly took the children inside and disappeared into the maze of hallways.

"I included you in that order old man," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I know Sesshoumaru. But I have seniority by age and I will stay here and help you two if need be. Where are the others?"

"They got left behind. I don't want them fighting against their former ally," Sesshoumaru told the older kitsune.

"Very considerate Sesshoumaru," Kentetsu said.

"I didn't want them to turn against us, and considering their past with the hanyou it is possible," Sesshoumaru practically snarled. What a foolish thought, him, helping out humans and concerned for their safety? Foolishness indeed. The old youkai must be going senile.

"What about me?" Kagome demanded, poking a finger into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru didn't even want to contemplate her right now. Half the time she was aroused, at least half the time she was around him, and the scent of her heat had made him want to pounce and make her his. And right now the fire in her eyes didn't help!

"What about you Kagome? We have other things to worry about. I have your vow that you would not betray me," Sesshoumaru growled, gritting his teeth.

The urge to kiss her was so tempting, so very, very tempting.

Kagome accepted the admission, but did not like his tone of voice. Her period was making her hormones go out of whack, and she was tempted to kiss him and slap him at the same time.

Kentetsu saw both the reactions to one another and almost smiled.

_Ah, the folly of youth._

An hour and a few minutes later Kagome almost sighed in relief when Inu Yasha arrived. Almost. She had hated the wait, but the pure, unadulterated hatred in his eyes made her shiver in fear.

Kikyo was on his back and she quickly slid off, caressing the hanyou's arm as she did so. Kagome didn't know if this was to antagonize her or if it was to comfort the hanyou.

"Traitor! Bitch!" Inu Yasha shouted at Kagome.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said in a deadly calm voice.

Suddenly Inu Yasha seemed to notice Sesshoumaru.

"You," The hanyou snarled. Suddenly he launched himself at Sesshoumaru, snarling like some rabid dog. Sesshoumaru smiled evilly. Kagome had the rosary ready and right as Sesshoumaru pinned Inu Yasha to the stone wall of the tea house, Kagome went up to the struggling hanyou and slipped the beads around his neck.

"Freeze," She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the struggling stopped and Inu Yasha stood totally still.

Kagome turned towards Kikyo just in time to see an arrow flying right at Sesshoumaru.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she pushed the demon lord out of the way.

Blood soaked her shirt as the arrow pierced her side. Right near her liver.

A soul stealer made its way to Kagome, who felt fear rise up in her. Would she at last be united with Kikyo? What would happen now?

Her questions were answered as Sesshoumaru deftly cut through the soul thief's and looked squarely at Kikyo.

"You dare hurt my woman! Go to hell you corpse," Sesshoumaru snarled as he ran for Kikyo.

Kikyo herself grabbed a hold of one of her remaining soul stealers and rose into the air. Sesshoumaru about to follow and make easy prey of the undead miko, but a mewling sound stopped him.

He ran to Kagome.

As he took in her dying body, the blood soaking her shirt, he let out a howl of agony. This was the second woman taken from him as a result of his kin's actions.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whimpered. Sesshoumaru brought her to him and felt the sorrow within him build.

She had taken an arrow for him, when in the last few days he had acted as nothing more than a cold, cruel youkai to her.

"I love you," She whispered. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, stunned.

She loved him? How? Why?

_'Don't ever forget how to love.'_

His mother's words came back to haunt him. For a moment he had thought it was only his imagination, bringing a memory to the surface, but then he realized Kagome had spoken the words.

"I'll go get Kaede, she might know how to heal her," Kentetsu said as he ran, quite deftly for his age, to go find Kaede.

Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou, who had since gone back to his normal self, but he still couldn't move, as if he was invisibly pinned to the stone wall of the tea house.

_'I hope the old man sees this you runt. I hope you're proud. Both of you have continued a legacy, taking the women from my life. The women that gave a damn about me,' _Sesshoumaru snarled within his head.

Suddenly he noticed something.

Teardrops were falling from Inu Yasha's eyes. And he watched them slide down.

"I'm sorry," The seemingly frozen hanyou said.

"The only reason you are not dead is because of her Inu Yasha. She never betrayed you. She left you for her own sanity. She was stronger than you ever were," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"I know," Inu Yasha sobbed brokenly.

Stunned, Sesshoumaru looked at the frozen figure of his half brother.

And he felt something warm trickle down his cheek.

_Tears_.

How was it possible? He hadn't cried since the death of his mother. Why would he cry now?

But his question went unanswered as he saw Kaede and Kentetsu rush from the castle and descend upon Kagome, who lay, her breathing shallow, her pulse fluttering wildly in her throat.

Sesshoumaru watched, unable to do anything. He knew of killing, but not healing.

Unless…

He pushed the old youkai and woman to the side and pulled the arrow out savagely, his heart constricting as he watched Kagome arch and cry out in pain. He heard the gasps of all around him. Then he quickly unsheathed Tenseiga with him one arm.

He swiped the blade across Kagome's midriff and watched the wound close.

After a few minutes the only sign of her injury was a ragged hole in blood stained shirt.

Something he said a long time ago wrapped itself around his mind and wouldn't let go.

_'Why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?'_

He still didn't know the reason for his actions or his tears, or why his heart felt so tight as he watched Kagome's eyes flutter open.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru healed you dear girl," Kentetsu said. Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru, who had by that point, moved her into his lap. He looked down at her, his eyes a dark crimson, her were a serene blue.

"Thank you," She whispered. Sesshoumaru nodded and said nothing, but Kagome felt his arms tighten around her a little bit, not much, but just enough for her to notice. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest.

She never noticed the sadness in Inu Yasha's eyes, or Kaede's startled glance, nor Kentetsu's happy grin.

She only felt like for the first time in a long time, she was right back where she was supposed to be. Once again she heard the heavy beat of Sesshoumaru's heart and while he looked down, shocked, she fell asleep, clinging to him.

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome inside. Inu Yasha was still stuck against the tea house wall, and Kaede looked at him with fury burning in her eyes.

"I never thought to see you do something so foolish Inu Yasha. Rumor has it you destroyed a village and killed several people in others. How could you do such a thing?" Kaede demanded.

"Kaede, it isn't the time. Can't you see the boy realizes such things now? I will take him to the room we prepared and shield it. Can you undo what Kagome has done?" Kentetsu asked.

"I can, since I made the necklace some of my powers are within. Move Inu Yasha," Kaede told him. Inu Yasha staggered and fell forward. Tears ran down his cheeks and he hugged himself tightly.

"Come Inu Yasha," Kentetsu said in a calm, low voice. Inu Yasha obeyed and walked behind the kitsune into the castle. Kaede followed Inu Yasha and watched as Kentetsu put him in a guest room, then shielded everything.

Not even the wash basin would break if Inu Yasha threw it now.

Next Kentetsu closed the door firmly and then put a shield on it. Inu Yasha could not break out or walk out. He could not escape at all.

Shall we go check on the children?" Kentetsu asked.

"Shippou and Rin are asleep," Kaede responded.

"Not those children. I was talking about a certain pair," Kentetsu said slyly.

"No, let them be old man. They need time now that Kagome has been honest and open with him. Only he can make the move now I suppose," Kaede said.

"Then may I have the pleasure of escorting you to your room?" Kentetsu said, holding an arm out. Kaede wove her arm through his and he escorted her to her room as he had asked. But he also didn't let her sleep along that night.

For the first time in so many years, Kaede lay next to a man with his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Nine whole pages for you guys. Yupperz. Okay, I know you guys might be a bit confused about Kentetsu and Kaede's relationship.And no you hentais, they didn't have sex** +gags+** Let's just say that it's going to be explained in the next few chapters. Kaede is able to use the new spell on Inu Yasha because she made the rosary. Sesshoumaru is now in a state of confusion, but this is just the beginning. The real emotional meat starts in the next chapter, and watch and find out what Inu Yasha does. And Im sorry about the lack of fight scenes. I'm just not too good at that. Besides, this isn't really an action adventure story. As for the Kikyo thing and her letting Inu Yasha run wild, it's also going to be explained. In time everyone. We're about halfway through the story, if not further(I hope). **And does anyone ant a prequel?

* * *

**

**Thankies to:** Sesshoumaru Lover(your words made me so happy I almost cried), Kjinuyasha, Draegon-Fire(you'll find out), InlovewithSesshoumaru, Golden-Eyed-Girl, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, Hoshiko Megami, Lyn, Joey, EmChi, WTF101, Ranchan23, DemonQueen14

* * *

**Also, I will not be changing my name. I figure I'll be one of the few authors who keeps their names the entire time. So reveiw people! I wanna hit over that 200 mark! It'll make me uberly happy!**


	22. I'll Take Your Invitation

**Authors Notes:** Oh god, I've gone and done it now. I'm blushing so hard and can't seem to stop. Well, here's the moment you've been waiting for. **The LEMON!** Yes, it is finally happening. If you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter and I'll recap important events in this one for you guys without the sex bit okies? (My friend who read this says she'll never look at me the same again)

**I GOT OVER TWO HUNDRED REVEIWS!**

Thank you all so much. I love you guys, I truly do. I treated myself to a new pair of camo pants and a pair of boots because of this. (they were from the army surplus store and cheap but so awesome!)

**And yes, the last chappy title was from Fukai Mori! Major cookies to Kina13!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Inu Yasha or Fuel and their lyrics. No sue me.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 22- I'll Take Your Invitation**

(guess what song that's from and you'll get a cookie!)

* * *

Kagome awoke to darkness. She saw the room was very simple, nothing special about it really. The only thing that really stood out was a portrait of a beautiful woman Kagome recognized as Akari and the fact that there were thick swathes of a thick cloth covering the windows, keeping the light out.

She stretched lazily, wondering why she was in such a room. Looking around, she noticed that in a corner Sesshoumaru sat, sleeping upright in the same fashion Inu Yasha often did. He still wore all his armor and traveling clothes, which were covered in dirt and blood.

The previous night's events came back to her suddenly. Had she really told him she loved him? Had he really saved her? Or was it all some inane dream?

Stepping lightly, Kagome tried to walk for the pitcher of water in the corner, needing something to dry her parched throat.

However, she had only made it a couple of feet before her side flared in pain and she fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

In a second Sesshoumaru was by her side and holding her gently with his one arm.

"It's a phantom pain. In time it will go away," He told her as he began to pick her up carefully. Kagome righted herself with his help and smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you," She told him.

"You're welcome Kagome. It's late," Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Because I can smell the midday meal," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded and watched as he crossed the room and quickly opened one chest and pulled out some pants and a shirt. Kagome turned as he stripped and quickly used a rag to wipe the blood and dust from his body. After awhile she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at him.

"In the chest to the right there are kimono for you," He told her, gesturing to a chest against a wall. Kagome nodded thankfully and quickly walked over to one, glancing over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru was still facing the wall.

Quickly she used a rag to rub some of the gore from her body and then opened the chest and almost gasped.

A beautiful kimono lay on top of a layer of thin rice paper. Kagome lovingly pulled the kimono from the chest and an under robe lay beneath it, as well as an obi.

Kagome quickly traced the patterns and took in the colors. The silk was white, and it seemed like three different types of flower petals floated across the fabric. Kagome looked at the pink, purple, and light blue feather and then lower to the maple trees that lined the hem. Someone had gone through painstaking care to paint this design onto the silk. Kagome quickly stripped and shrugged the under robe on, then the Kimono itself. As she closed it she brought the obi around her midsection and tried to tie it, grunting in the process.

Suddenly she felt a hand helping her gently. Kagome worked her way with Sesshoumaru and finally tied it in a box knot.

Then she felt her hair being pulled back and tied into a single tail.

Finally she turned and smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you," She said with a huge blush.

"Let go, the children are probably worried," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up even more at his easy dismissal of her words, but tried to reason with herself.

After all, she could bet it wasn't every day Sesshoumaru had a woman say she loved him. At least she hoped not.

She followed him to a door swathed in the same heavy fabric and watched as he pushed it aside. Suddenly light assaulted her eyes and she blinked several times. She wondered what the light did to Sesshoumaru, who's eyes were more sensitive that hers.

Her opened the door and more light came through, and Kagome followed him as he walked into the garden.

She had never been in this part before, a wall and locked gate had blocked her way. Rin had said it was a forbidden place. Kagome remembered quickly losing interest, but now she wondered if she would have tried harder to get there. The garden was…Well, beautiful. More beautiful than anything she had ever seen. There was a larger pond, and a bridge over it. A small gazebo stood in the center and she thought she saw the basin for bathing ones hands for tea ceremonies there, but it was overgrown with ivy. Everything seemed to have grown of it's own free will, giving it a wild, lush beauty.

Suddenly Kagome realized she was behind and ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru, who was walking ahead of her, not taking in any of the beauty at all. She quickly ran to catch up and saw him walking towards the gate. He deftly made a gesture with his hand and the gate opened. Kagome supposed it was more youkai magic. She followed him out, not noticing the gate closed behind her once more. Sesshoumaru kept walking steadily towards the tea house. Suddenly Shippou yelled something happily and came running towards them.

"Mama, mama! You're okay!" He shouted with his squeaky voice. Kagome fell to her knees and caught him, holding the kitsune tightly to her chest.

"Aisoku, don't worry, I'll never leave you," Kagome told him, tears falling down both her and her kit's cheeks.

Sesshoumaru merely walked on until he had reached the teahouse where Kaede and Kentetsu sat talking amiably.

"I see you finally woke up boy. This is Kaede. She spoke of you and Kagome. I'll assume our little miko is alright?" Kentetsu asked.

Stony silence. Kentetsu sighed as he watched Sesshoumaru watching Kagome. Would they boy never learn? Or had Sesshoumaru already sunk too deep into the cold world of hate and revenge?

"What old man?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly, as if he had not heard Kentetsu at all.

And suddenly the old youkai realized that was hope after all.

* * *

The evening arrived, and Kagome walked into the dining room behind Sesshoumaru. Rin and Shippou held her hands and she listened to their innocent chatter as she looked at Sesshoumaru's back. He hadn't said anything to her since this morning besides what he had to. In fact, he seemed to be in a sort of daze. What was wrong with him? Had telling him she loved him pushed him so far away? Was he disgusted with her?

Despite knowing future events Kagome suddenly felt uncertain and anxious.

She sat on Sesshoumaru's right, kneeling gracefully, and started to notice the servants' weird stares, as if they were suddenly curious as to why she, a miko, was sitting there.

"Excuse me sir, but there are two humans and a crow demon at the gate," A servant began.

"See them in. Let them quickly change and bring them here," Sesshoumaru stated. The servant nodded, rushed, but paused when he saw Kagome.

_'Gee, what do I have, a sign painted on my forehead?'_ She growled mentally. But the servant lowered his eyes quickly and rushed off.

"Kagome, may I compliment you on your lovely attire. That kimono is beautiful," Kentetsu stated. "It seems familiar somehow," He said in a wandering voice, as if he was trying hard to figure out where the kimono had come from.

"It was my mother's Kentetsu, one of her favorites," Sesshoumaru stated simply as he sipped Shochu, his father's least favorite drink and his own personal joy. It was only on shochu he could get drunk, but often did not drink to excess. His own servants distilled sugar cane to make this wonderful drink, and youkai everywhere that had tasted it said that his liquors were indeed the best.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, thank you, I didn't know," Kagome gushed gratefully, suddenly realizing just why the servants were staring at her. She was wearing a former mistresses clothing! And she had slept in Sesshoumaru's room last night, and they had slept well into the day…Everyone was bound to come to the same conclusion.

_The wrong conclusion!_

Kagome began blushing heavily and accepted a glass of a sweet smelling drink that Sesshoumaru gave her. She gulped it down, her mouth dry as a desert, but when the liquid hit her throat, she was suddenly okay. Her blood warmed and the sweet taste lasted all the way down.

"May I have some more?" Kagome asked respectfully.

"Careful Kagome, that's Sesshoumaru's own shochu, and he makes it stronger than most people," Kentetsu warned.

Kagome however, paid no heed as she accepted another glass. This time she sipped on it, watching Sesshoumaru over the rim of the lid.

Shochu huh? Well, he was drinking it, and quite quickly too. Perhaps demons could get drunk. It would be interesting to find out. So Kagome slowed her intake down, enjoying the warm feeling as it slid down her throat and into hr stomach.

Soon Sango and Miroku came in, followed by Onryou. All were haggard looking and tired. Kagome watched as they sat down stiffly and looked for the food in earnest.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Inu Yasha is in a room, it's shielded. Right now he is sleeping off the effects of the incidents," Kentetsu answered, not adding he had placed a sleeping spell on the hanyou.

"Is he okay?" Miroku prodded.

"Oh he's fine, you know, for trying to hurt Sesshoumaru and watching his girlfriend almost kill me," Kagome growled.

Had she drunk more than she thought? What drink was this. Only number two? It must have relaxed her inhibitions enough to where the statement slipped out, but she was still sober enough to feel mortified that she had said something so…Mean.

"Are you okay Kagome? What did Kikyo do to you?" Sango asked in a rush.

"The undead miko merely hurt her. Nothing Tenseiga couldn't heal," Sesshoumaru stated, looking at Kagome coldly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru helped me last night when I was hurt, but everything else is okay to. Except Kikyo got away," Kagome sighed as she sipped the last of her drink. Sesshoumaru quickly refilled hers and his own.

Kagome had been counting and so far he had drank four cups. How much did it take for a youkai to get drunk? She was hoping for a talk with a drunk him so that maybe she could figure some things out. Her mother had always been very honest about things right after her husband's death when she had drank to much. Soon after her mother had stopped, before she had declined into alcoholism.

"I suppose a good question is where is she, why did she try to kill Kagome, and why did she let Inu Yasha run free like that?" Miroku pondered aloud.

Kagome thought it prudent she didn't mention that Kikyo had actually been aiming for Sesshoumaru.

"We don't know. Perhaps it could have some connection to Naraku?" Kaede asked, hating the question but knowing it had to be said.

"Perhaps. Kagome is a formidable enemy against Naraku, if nothing else than for the fact that she is one of the few willing to oppose him" Miroku stated. Kagome was still watching Sesshoumaru and noticed he said very little. He was on his fifth cup now. He still seemed sober.

Dinner was brought out and Kagome, though off of her period, still enjoyed the daifuku immensely. The sugary sweetness of the strawberries and honey seemed to go with the shochu perfectly.

She drank two more cups of shochu, while Sesshoumaru drank seven more. He had had twelve in all, at least she thought so.

When the end of dinner came she tried to stand and wobbled a bit. Sango went to help her, and Kagome noticed Sango was listing a bit too. Had everyone drank the shochu?

Kagome almost wanted to ask the children just to make sure they hadn't, but then she noticed they had gone to bed.

She was sixteen, she wasn't supposed to be getting drunk.

But there it was. She was drunk off a youkai's liquor. Ancient liquor. Had she only had five cups? Maybe she had had a sixth when she was talking with Kentetsu.

Sango helped Kagome to her rooms and Kagome shut the dor and listened carefully for Sango's door to open and close. When she finally heard the noise, she tip toed from the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Then, listing and wobbling, she made her way to Sesshoumaru's room, she noticed looked around the corner and noticed he was just entering.

Kagome tried to gather her courage, which shouldn't have been hard. Many people had found courage at the bottom of the glass. But for some reason, the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop. Kagome hoped that she wouldn't throw up.

Then, before she could chicken out, she walked for Sesshoumaru's door and slid it open and quickly shut it behind her, then looked for Sesshoumaru.

And quickly wanted to leave again.

He was…**NAKED**!

"Oh my god!" Kagome gasped and quickly turned around. For some odd reason her hands wouldn't work right in opening the door. It was a simple slide open door. She cursed as she tried to get it open, but suddenly she felt the feathery sensation of a hot breath on her neck.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled.

"I j- just wanted t-to t-talk," Kagome stuttered. She turned around and came face to face with a solid chest.

She looked up to his shoulders. _Very broad, manly shoulders…_

And finally her eyes met his.

"What did you wish to talk about?" He snarled as he moved away from her. Kagome tried not to look below his waist. She told herself she didn't want to, had **no** desire or curiosity to know. But she still couldn't keep her eyes from straying downward as he pulled some clothing out of the chest.

_Oh my God…_

She quickly turned away and looked at the wall, her face practically glowing in the dark.

Sesshoumaru noticed this. The alcohol had affected him too much. He had gotten drunk, and honestly admitted it to himself. The last time had been when he had pulled out one of his mother's kimono, trying to find the scent of his just once more, to wrap himself in it and try to feel her embrace again.

Tonight he had seen Kagome in one of his mother's favorite kimono, and he had seen nothing but a beautiful woman. A beautiful, _human_ woman. And he had lost control and let himself get drunk.

"You can turn around now Kagome," He slurred as he sat on his futon. Kagome turned and saw he was just wearing pants and blushed even deeper.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for saving me again," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and laid down fully on the futon mattress and let his eyes drift.

"Hey, don't go to sleep, it took me five minutes to try and come in here!" Kagome exclaimed as she marched over to him and poked him in the chest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open and he looked up to the human woman standing over him.

She was one of the few who had ever defied him. One of the few who had ever _loved_ him. _Seen_ him.

Suddenly he yanked her down on top of him and kissed her deeply, savagely. She squirmed atop him, her hands against his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around her like a steel band and deepened the kiss. She was responding.

The alcohol had made him feel warm, but it was nothing compared to the fire that coursed through his body now. Somewhere he heard savage growling noises and was surprised to find they were coming from him. Under his deep baritone he heard mewling noises coming form Kagome's throat.

He pulled his lips away from hers, both of them gasping.

"Please," She sighed as she finally laid still upon his form.

"What?" He teased. He saw her blush. He took in her smooth skin, her swollen lips, the pale column of her neck.

She didn't answer. She didn't have to. Sesshoumaru began nipping at her neck and felt himself spiraling out of control. Soon his nips became harder, more savage as his hand roamed her body. Suddenly he flipped her beneath him and looked down at her. He quickly opened the kimono robe, exposing her breasts to his view, and stopped.

Tears fell from her eyes.

Trying to figure out what he had done wrong, he noticed that one of his deeper nips had drawn blood. The slight wound was right of the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Gently he leaned down and licked the wound, finding no enjoyment from the taste of her blood (unlike many crueler, more foolish youkai).

When the blood had stopped flowing, he looked up to her face. Her eyes had glazed very and she was panting heavily. While looking straight into his eyes she began to wiggle and squirm. Sesshoumaru groaned and rocked against her, dragging a gasp from deep in her throat.

"Don't…Don't stop," She begged in a whisper.

And Sesshoumaru knew his earlier transgression was forgotten.

Quickly he pulled the kimono from her, not caring anymore that it had been his mother's, just that it needed to get out of his way and **NOW**!

When she was stripped bare of even the under robe, he looked down at her.

She was so perfect. Her curves were smooth and in the right places, and her breasts a perfect handful. He knelt down and kneaded one with his hand took her other nipple into his mouth, nipping gently. Kagome's hands threaded through his long hair and pulled him even closer. He heard he throaty gasps distantly as he pleasured her.

Soon he pulled back and began to undo his pants, which was hard considering he had only one arm and was more than a little drunk.

Suddenly her fumbling hands pushed his own away and began t untie the pants slowly. She looked him straight in the eye the entire time as she did so, almost like she was challenging him in a way. He had never imagined the pure, innocent Kagome he knew would act so…_Brazen_!

Soon the pants fell away and Kagome leaned back against the pillows, staring up at him.

Sesshoumaru shrugged the pants off and looked down at her again.

She was flushing down to the tops of her breasts and somehow still managed to look at him.

He spread her legs further apart and positioned himself at her entrance, waiting. She nodded quickly, and he came down and brutally kissed her as he thrust into her, tearing through her maidenhead. He felt rather than heard the cry in her throat, escaping into their kiss and being lost.

And for a moment he couldn't breathe. She was so slick and tight, so ready. He tried to hold himself still, and failed.

Rocking against her, he moved slowly and gently, trying to let her adjust to him. Soon she was moving with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and held him closer to her, angling her hips so he could move more deeply within her.

Soon her gasps turned into throaty cries as sweat drenched them both. He continued kissing her, trying to hold onto everything, but it seemed like everything was leaving him, everything except for her.

She suddenly ripped her lips from his and jackknifed, arching up towards him and screaming his name. As he felt her spasm around him, he let out something akin to a roar as he spilled his seed into her, his one hand clenching hers tightly.

Gasping, he collapsed into her, trying to catch breath. He felt her heart beat erratically in her chest, knew his was doing the same.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," She panted. He supported himself with his arm and looked into her eyes.

"Say it again," He whispered.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," She said, smiling and tracing his stripes.

"Thank you," He said, falling to her side and pulling her close.

Her line replayed through his head as they both fell asleep, sated and exhausted.

_'I love you Sesshoumaru'

* * *

_

**Authors End Notes:** Okay, so yeah, I took the easy way out and made them drunk, but as in real life, sex always leads to complications. Remember, nothing comes easy in this story(otherwise it would be over really quickly). And Joey, no, Kaede and Kentetsu did **NOT** have sex. They just slept next to each other. It's old person sweetness. There will also be some tastes of Miroku and Sango in the future. Also, when I'm done with this, I might post a prequel, does anyone want one? And Cristina, thankies again. I can't wait to see some of your art! You are awesomeness!

**Thankies to**: Mysical2249, chryblosom, bluediamond-hime, kat, kitkatthekandybar, sesshyslove, draegon-fire (and no, her dying wasn't what he was sorry for. You'll find out in the next chappy what he was sorry for), catwoman316, AnimeAngelz, Waxynixo, lyn, Joey, Sessomaru Lover, Kina13, Crutches the magic hippie (and I liked the lyrics, thankies lol), Hoshiko Megami, DemonQueen14, EmChi


	23. You Take All Of Me

**Authors Notes:** Okay, no lemons here, just good old emotional turmoil, July fourth weekend Im going up to the Cherokee Reservation, so don't expect anything that week guys, Im sorry. Just letting you all know in advance. Also, I found out that Inu Yasha's mom's name was Izayoi, I think they revealed it at the end of one of the movies, but since I have already given her a name in this fic, she will continue to be Hasu. In my future fics I will know though, sorry for any inconveniences! And, if anyone wants to see the FUNNIEST EVER anime music video set to Inu Yasha, give me a review with your email and I can send it via zip file or if you can't receive attachments I can find a place to put it up online. I dled it off soulseek and I'm still trying to figure out who did it. But it is really funny!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Inu Yasha or Fuel or their lyrics.

* * *

**Bad Day **

**Chapter 23: You Take All Of Me

* * *

**

Kagome awoke in the dark room once again, her memory fuzzy. She looked around. Why was she in her again? Her head hurt.

When she flipped over and let her arm hit empty space, her sore body complained and suddenly everything came rushing back to her.

_'Oh my god!'_ She screamed mentally. Trying to not hyperventilate, she stood and looked around for something to wear. The kimono she had worn last night had survived. In fact I was still on the bed. The obi however, had been destroyed. Kagome tried to remember specifics. After all, she had lost her virginity last night! She should remember everything.

Calling details to mind, she realized the alcohol had taken away most of the pain, in fact if anything she had only had two moments of pain last night. When he had bitten down on her shoulder and when he had taken her virginity. Everything else had been…Wonderful. Blissful. Beautiful.

Had he said thank you when she told him loved him, or had that been her imagination? If he had, why? Last night she had understood his words, but for some reason she couldn't grasp their meaning now. She tried hard and it only made her head pound harder. She stepped lightly to the wash basin and washed the blood and other substances she didn't want to name away. Her body still protesting, she walked to the chest and pulled out another kimono. He was no where to be see, so he couldn't tell her if it was okay or not. Maybe he would be more okay with it now. Maybe…Hopefully…

She donned a green kimono decorated with paler green flower petals at the hem, and had to work hard to tie the yellow obi by herself. Eventually she got it though.

She noticed the swathes of cloth had been pushed mostly out of the way of the door into the garden, and she pushed the rest out of the way and opened the door. Bright sunlight greeted her.

_'That's two days in a row now that I've slept late,' _She noted to herself inanely. Closing the door behind her, she walked fully into the sunlight and savored the feel of the warmth. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked around, looking for Sesshoumaru.

She saw him in the small gazebo in a meditative pose, his back o her. She walked up to the small building and looked at him. He was wearing the same old traditional shirt and pants. His white hair had been tied back into a pony tail. His two swords lay across his lap.

"Sesshoumaru," She began.

"How do we deal with Inu Yasha? We have delayed a day already. He has three shards," Sesshoumaru said, cutting her off. Kagome felt more than just a little hurt by his curt words.

"I don't know," Kagome answered honestly.

Sesshoumaru expected her answer, knew she still loved the hanyou. Why else would she be so indecisive about his punishment? Her words last night seemed cheapened in a way when he thought about all of those things, about her and the hanyou together.

It made him want to kill Inu Yasha more than ever before.

"I will continue to keep him imprisoned then, much as I dislike his presence here in my home. Do you wish to…Speak with him alone?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome couldn't see his eyes, but if the ice in his tone matched them, she didn't want to. His last words felt like knives digging into her heart.

"No, I want you to be there," She answered honestly.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback for a moment. Why would she want him in there while she spoke to the hanyou.

"Why?" He asked, his voice not quite as cold as it had been.

"Because I feel safe with you," She told him, walking to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, the side missing an arm.

"Even though I have only one arm?" He asked.

"I'd feel safe if you had no arms or legs," She whispered as she leaned down and kissed his hair gently.

"Okay, then we question him at in an hour. Do you wish to go to the bathhouse?" He asked. Kagome sat down next to him and leaned her head against his stiff shoulder.

"No, why?" She asked, somewhat afraid he wanted to bathe with him and do _it_.

"He will smell me on you and you on me and come to a conclusion," He answered honestly.

"It doesn't matter," She told him.

For a moment Sesshoumaru felt torn between pride and confusion and anger. Did she mean it didn't matter if Inu Yasha knew, or was she proud to have been with him, or was she just unfeeling about it period.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. Ever since he had brought her back, since she had said those words, he had been so confused. He hated being confused and off kilter. He didn't know how people around him would react. He had been able to accurately predict other's actions and reactions since he had been a pup.

"Let's go grab some breakfast. Or lunch, or whatever," Kagome said as she stood. Sesshoumaru followed her example and followed her from the gazebo and down the almost invisible path to the garden gate. He took one last look at his mother's garden and sighed. He hadn't been to the gazebo in years. Somehow, Kagome was changing his world.

He still didn't know whether he liked it or not.

* * *

An hour later he and Kagome stood outside of the room Inu Yasha was locked in. Kentetsu took the shield down and nodded to them silently, smiling. Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's hand tightly, and Kentetsu knew the younger youkai was very much aware of her grip. His nose was still sharp despite his age, not to mention his ears. Hell, anyone with ears could have heard the pair last night! Shippou had asked some very awkward questions this morning as to the health, safety, and general whereabouts of his mother.

Kentetsu smiled at the pair and winked at Kagome as the door opened. Kagome smiled weakly back at him and then they were in the room. Kentetsu closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. Inu Yasha wouldn't do anything too stupid. At least he shouldn't.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered. The hanyou was sitting by the window, looking at the paper screens. It wouldn't open for him, so he didn't even get fresh air.

"Sesshoumaru, can you take the shield off of the window, just so that I can open it?" Inu Yasha asked. Sesshoumaru made another odd gesture and the window slid open. Inu Yasha inhaled deeply. He was too wild to be caged like this, and Kagome saw his longing for the forest to the east.

"Inu Yasha, I know you have three shards, and that is the first order of business," Sesshoumaru started.

Inu Yasha glared at the man, and then looked at Kagome, his eyes mirroring her own. Deep despair.

"Perhaps I should leave," Sesshoumaru started.

"Perhaps," Inu Yasha started. Sesshoumaru held back his snarl and stood and left the room. He had seen Kagome's eyes. Her despair haunted him. She still felt for the hanyou despite what she felt for him, despite what they had done last night. Sesshoumaru told himself it didn't matter.

"I will be outside the door. Try anything hanyou, and you will regret it," Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice, his face an apathetic mask.

Inu Yasha snarled as Sesshoumaru left the room.

Kagome turned back towards Inu Yasha and sighed.

"You could try to be nicer," She started.

"Why? He's an asshole who cares for no one but himself. He'll use anyone to get what he wants. He's a user and a killer, just like Naraku," Inu Yasha told her.

"You have killed too," Kagome began.

"He tried to kill his own father, did he tell you that?" Inu Yasha demanded angrily.

"No, I saw it though. Do you know why Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"He hated our father because my father loved my mother," Inu Yasha began. Kagome thought she heard an amused snort from the hall, but chose to ignore it.

"It was the day his mother died. Surely you can understand his anger," Kagome began again. "He didn't kill your father."

"No, he just scarred him for life. My father always carried a scar from that day," Inu Yasha growled.

"The crescent moon from Sesshoumaru's poison. Did you ever think, Inu Yasha, that maybe Sesshoumaru was hurting inside and the only way he knew how to release it was through violence. You do it," Kagome explained.

"How do you know all this?" Inu Yasha said, avoiding the topic. "You said he never told you, but you saw it. How?"

"I, well, I dream it," Kagome answered honestly.

Inu Yasha seemed dumbfounded.

"And last night you mated with him," Inu Yasha stated after a while.

"Yes," She answered.

"You've just become another one of his bitches. I thought you knew better than that Kagome," Inu Yasha stated, sounding more like a lecturing school teacher than a concerned friend.

"Would you rather I love you instead? You, with Kikyo, who let you run like some crazy monster? I love him Inu Yasha. I can't change that, and I don't think I want to," Kagome ground out, frustrated.

"Like he will ever love you back. That bastard doesn't feel a thing. He's just a killer," Inu Yasha stated again.

"Why Inu Yasha? Because your father was an asshole and pushed him to that point! He was the firstborn and he endured your father for years. I don't blame him for hating your father," Kagome told Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru heard all of this, was still absorbing the fact that she did indeed share his dreams. Now he was torn between feeling victory that she sided with him and cutting her off before she revealed any more of his childhood.

Kagome however, was unaware of this, had even forgotten that the youkai stood outside the doors. Inu Yasha had insulted the man she loved and she wasn't going to let it pass.

"He listened to me Inu Yasha. He helped me. He brought me back to life. I know him a lot better than you do. And honestly you can't say that if the same had happened to you, you wouldn't hate your father too!" Kagome shouted.

Inu Yasha sat, silent for a long time.

"It doesn't change anything. You still mated with him, you still love him, and you still betrayed me," Inu Yasha finally stated.

"I never betrayed you Inu Yasha. I left because it was time for me to grow and realize what I wanted from you was something I could never have. I didn't just want to be your friend, I wanted to be your mate. But I would never be that to you, I would just be a replacement for Kikyo. I watched you and her fuck Inu Yasha, and it was disgusting," Kagome spat.

"And I think it's disgusting you love my brother!" Inu Yasha shouted back. "You let yourself become his whore! You're nothing more than some dirty slut, a bitch with no loyalties!"

"SIT!"

Inu Yasha thudded to the ground just as Sesshoumaru rushed in, Kagome sat back down on the chair and sighed. Inu Yasha was cursing in a muffled tone, his face buried into a futon mattress.

"Please don't leave again. I can't handle this alone," Kagome said wearily. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood behind her, his hand on Toukijin as Inu Yasha stood.

"When I first saw you two together I thought you put Kagome under a spell. Now I just know she's a slut," Inu Yasha growled.

"Inu Yasha, have you forgotten your beloved corpse almost killed Kagome? Have you so readily forgotten your words that night?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inu Yasha was quiet, is eyes glazing over as his thoughts turned inward, and a sort of awkward silence reigned for several minutes.

Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, I know you two share o love for the other, but I want only this, for you two to be civil to one another. Is that so hard? I understand your pasts, but those are the mistakes of your father. Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru has been elected to defeat Naraku, and I vowed to help him. For that we need the shards. Please, give us your shards," Kagome told him. Inu Yasha solemnly took the shards from his inside his shit sleeve and gave them to Kagome. There were only two.

"Kouga said you had three," Kagome started.

"Kikyo has the other one," Inu Yasha answered simply, not looking at Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

"She left though. Where would she go Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know," Inu Yasha said and then turned back towards the window. Sesshoumaru was about to say something else, but Kagome put a hand on his and stopped him, then stood.

"We'll be back later Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Inu Yasha gave no sign he heard her, and Kagome sighed and left the room. Sesshoumaru stayed behind for a moment, and then turned away from the hanyou.

"If you ever hurt her, I will kill you," Inu Yasha stated boldly. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He left the room and slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

His emotions were toiling within him. Kagome had defended the hanyou, even after calling her such insulting names! Sesshoumaru had wanted to kill the whelp for his insolence, but Kagome had stopped him. Sesshoumaru concluded that she still did care for the hanyou, and he felt a stab of something.

Jealousy?

He snarled at his heart to shut up. He had done well enough without the complication of emotions for over a hundred years! He could very well do without them now. And the only way he could get any release from those emotions was to send Kagome back to her own time.

He steeled his resolve and looked at Kagome.

"I'll take you to the well tomorrow," He said without any preamble. Kagome looked stunned for a moment, then tears filled her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked away and walked towards his room.

Kagome knew what the door closing behind him meant.

That night Kagome walked alone in the garden, the outer garden as she had found out. The inner sanctum had been Sesshoumaru's mother's. She went and sat on the bench by the water once again.

_'Irony at it's best. I cried here for the first time after my our first kiss, and now I'm here crying again after we made love. Shouldn't I be happy? I love him, and last night was amazing, but, damn it! Where's Kentetsu when you need him?'_ Kagome sobbed within. Tears fell down her face in streams and she didn't try to hold them back. She knew it was a futile effort.

"Kagome?" A new voice said.

"Hey Onryou," She sniffled as she wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down, the moonlight glinting off of his black hair.

"I just, I can't really explain it," Kagome told him.

"Is it about Sesshoumaru?" Onryou asked. Kagome nodded, never looking away from the koi swimming lazily in the pond.

"Kagome, the entire castle knows what happened last night, they'd have to be deaf not to. Are you crying because he forced you?" Onryou asked. Kagome looked up, startled.

"He would **never** do that! I'm crying because I love him!" Kagome burst out.

"I see. Kagome, I am very young for a youkai, but I still have eyes. Sesshoumaru feels something for you, or else he would not have mated with you. He is a stubborn youkai, but I met him before, and he is very different now, at least around you. He would have killed me before if I had tried to poison him or anyone in his court, but he did not. Maybe he is just confused," Onryou tried to explain, his words halting. Kagome smiled in thanks, but she didn't believe a word the youkai said.

"Thank you Onryou. Go to bed. I'm just going to stay out here a little while longer," Kagome told hi. The dark skinned young man walked away, his black hair glinting in the moonlight. Kagome smiled. He was going to be a good lord. Sesshoumaru would see to it, even if he didn't teach the young youkai anything about emotions.

As she watched the koi swimming lazily, she finally realized something.

She had given everything she was to Sesshoumaru the night before. He had taken everything she had given, even her declaration of love, and given nothing in return.

Last night she had been so sure she understood what he had meant by saying thank you, but now, she felt as if it was nothing more than a dismissal of the words, or some sort of arrogance on his part. Maybe women threw themselves at Sesshoumaru all the time. He was beautiful enough for it, having the body of the mythical roman gods she had seen in textbooks. Why should she be any different from all the rest?

Doubts plagued her mind. She was truly scared the future had altered in some way and she and Sesshoumaru would never be together. It certainly seemed like it.

Kagome stood and walked back into her room, giving the gate into the inner sanctum a longing gaze as she passed it.

Maybe going to the future wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her, then took off the beautiful kimono. She laid down on the bed, naked and shuddering from the sobs that still wracked her body. A few hours later, she fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

_'Sesshoumaru, one day I will be gone, and so will your father. You will have to carry on the family name,' _Akari said. Kagome watched, curious as Sesshoumaru drank tea with his mother out in the gazebo. Kagome barely recognized the garden. Instead of the wild lushness she had seen in reality, this garden was beautiful and lush as well, but held back. Akari lovingly held a lotus blossom from the pond.

_'If this is another lecture about finding a mate and making an heir and a spare before you two pass, I still have several years to do so. I'm only sixteen,'_ Sesshoumaru responded.

_'No dear, it's not about creating an heir to keep your father's peace of mind. I just want you to be happy. Find a woman you love,' _The pale woman told her son, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly within her own.

_'Love is for humans,'_ He retorted.

_'And you may very well fall in love with a human. Do not overlook them so easily son. Some of them are very strong people,' _Akari told him. Sesshoumaru looked at his mother as if she had lost her mind.

_'You would still say loving a human is natural despite Hasu?'_ He asked, incredulous.

_'Yes, it is not her fault your father chose her. Sesshoumaru, all I ask is that you mate with a woman whom you love,' _Akari responded, bringing her son to her and hugging him tightly, a sad smile playing on her face.

Suddenly Kagome was thrust from the dream, like so many time before. Only this time she was brought to the gazebo, as it was now. Akari was there, but not Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Hello Kagome," Akari said. Kagome jumped. This was a weird dream!

"Hello ma'am," Kagome said respectfully.

"No need for formalities, after all, you love my son, is that not so?" Akari asked. Kagome nodded and felt tears coming to her eyes. Odd, she had never really cried in a dream before, she had never felt this emotional.

"Kagome, my son longed so much for his father's approval years ago. Then he stopped and merely set out to prove himself to the world, thinking his father would see. Despite his hatred for his father, he respects him greatly," Akari said. Kagome nodded, not speaking.

"But my son has come to loathe his heart, thinking it his enemy. Years of watching has told him this. You see, by watching, often you do not see the good side of love, only the destructiveness obsession can create. Sesshoumaru has seen this, and it started with me I admit. I died because I had not the will to live anymore. I was selfish, leaving my son behind as I did, but his father was the only man in my heart and always would be. I could not bear to see him bring another woman into the gardens. That's why I created this place, my own sanctuary. But I have greatly digressed.

"I know you are hurting, but my son feels something great for you, something wondrous, but he does not understand it, he only knows that he can not control it, and that frightens him. But you can help him heal. Right now, his emotions are running high, and so are yours. It would be best for you to go home and spend time with his future self," Akari told her.,

"How do you know," Kagome began.

"I swore that since I was so selfish in my death, I would watch over him until he died. I am the one who has been bringing you into his dreams, hoping that maybe it would help. Sometimes he sees you, others he does not. But I know from what I see within you, you know all these things, and it is from your mind I see the good man my son will become. Kagome, the Sesshoumaru of the present and of the future are one and the same. Only you can heal him Kagome. You chose one another. Think on my words," Akari said.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, but the scene faded and she was dreaming her own dreams once again.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Who all wants to kill Inu Yasha? Who all wants to beat Sesshoumaru with a stick to knock some sense into him? The situation gets worse before it gets better, as life goes. I'm making plans for my next story as well and working out a plotline for it. So I'm hoping to have the first chapter up the day after I finish this story. I love writing, you guys love reading. I see no problems lol. Now, here's to my wonderful reviewers.

* * *

**Thankies to:** Crutches The Magic Hippie, anonymous, i-wish-i-was-kagome, kaitlynrs91, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, Kat, Kudari, Bluediamond-Hime, Draegon-Fire, Sessomaru Lover, Mysical2249, sataness-ov-desire, hellsinggurl, Joey, ranchan23, WTF101, dragon huntress, Lyn, Golden-Eyed-Girl, inlovewithsesshoumaru, Sako, EmChi, DemonQueen14, Hoshiko Megami(and yes, you were right). 


	24. Just Think Of The Lonely Dove

**Author's Notes:** Some…Lemony stuff in this chapter. It's not too terribly graphic or long. There's also some slight humor (at least in my opinion). And what is it with me all of a sudden, I wrote ahead a lil bit and now most of my chaps have lemons in them! Light ones, but lemons none the less!

Also,I have a website going up on Envy.Nu. It's a Sesshoumaru Kagome website. If you want to post a story or art there having to do with them, send it to me via my email addy on my profile.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 24- Just Think Of The Lonely Dove**

* * *

Kagome awoke an hour after sunrise, her mind foggy and her eyes bloodshot. She had spent her night having one nightmare after the other. Sesshoumaru rejecting her, leaving her alone, so many different things she couldn't name. The Sesshoumaru of the past and of the future had melded into one being, a curious mix, and Kagome had been tossing the entire night. It was like she would never be granted any peace!

Grumbling she went to the washbasin and splashed some of the cold water on her face and then went to the corner where her bog yellow bag lay. Opening it, she took out her normal clothing and sighed with one last look at the beautiful kimono next to the bed.

Tiredly she pulled on the white shirt and one of her old green school skirts. She was thankful she had worked ahead for school, because she had a test sometime next week. Maybe she could talk to the Sesshoumaru of the future and get some help studying. If she could be around him, knowing some of what he remembered, and not knowing enough.

A knock sounded at the door and Kentetsu stepped in.

"You're up early," He told her. Kagome made a noncommittal grunt as she made sure all of her textbooks were in her bag.

"I see. I heard you're going back today," Kentetsu said, drawing her into a hug. Kagome sniffled suddenly, fighting back the tears that spilled down her cheeks anyway.

"Come now, none of that. Where is the fighting little cat I met at the dinner?" Kentetsu asked. Kagome smiled weakly.

"I think she went into hibernation or something."

"No, I think you're just discouraged. But think Kagome, he's reacting, and I think he's scared. So do me a favor," Kentetsu said. Kagome nodded.

"It'll be hell to live with him for the next few days. Give me some sort of consolation, and promise me you'll have fun in the future," Kentetsu pleaded in a gentle tone.

Kagome nodded, smiling up at him. Suddenly she stood on tip toe and kissed the old man on the cheek.

"You and my grandfather would get along wonderfully," She told him.

"Old men sometimes do Kagome, sometimes we do. I'm to take you to this famous well. Sesshoumaru asked me since he has to deal with some of the minor lords of his lands. I suppose you'll be wanting to go?"

"Yes, I need some time and space to think," Kagome told him. Kentetsu nodded.

He walked with her outside and transformed a leaf into a giant version of itself, then boarded it, helping Kagome up.

* * *

She was proud that she shed no more tears on the journey to the well, or even when she said goodbye to her dear friend. She didn't even cry as she jumped into the well.

But she finally broke down again after she reached the bottom and saw the roof over the old well. Her tears were hot and scalding, and she felt like she was choking on sobs she couldn't stop.

Somewhere in that time, Sesshoumaru had come into the well. She didn't ask why he was there or how he had known, she just accepted the gentle embrace and cried all of her sorrow out.

Eventually her sobs quieted and she pulled away and almost gasped.

_Tears ran down his face too!_

"I'm sorry Kagome, I know it may not help, but so long ago, I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome traced his stripes. At some point he had stopped using the masking spell at her home, and now he looked almost exactly like he did in the past.

"It's okay, I know," Kagome said, thinking over her dream once more.

And suddenly, seeing him again, seeing the real him, she remembered everything she had about the night they made love, and what he had meant when he said thank you.

"You're welcome," She whispered suddenly into his ear. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment, confused, then he smiled.

"I love you Kagome," He told her, kissing her forehead. Kagome kissed his, right on the crescent moon, and whispered the words back.

They stayed like that for almost and hour, sitting at the bottom of the dirty old well. Eventually though, they knew they had to get up, and they climbed out, their hands still linked, when something finally hit Kagome.

"You have two arms!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that, you weren't supposed to notice," he said lamely.

"When did you get it back?" She asked. He looked somewhat chagrined for a moment, then merely amused.

"I can only say after a battle," He answered honestly. Kagome smiled. He was so secretive. She knew he had to be, but it would be nice to know when he had gotten his arm back. Who had the power to do such a thing?

"Now, your mother has been quite worried about you. I'm sure she'll be ready to cut off certain appendages if she were to find out that we made love," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome giggled.

"That's only if we let her know," Kagome said. "Anyhow, how do you know when it's okay to say stuff like that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I keep track. I know when I send you back to the future, so I've been trying to keep a good memory of those times. That's why I knew I had to come to you today. I knew what a jerk I had been in the past and I needed to say sorry," He answered.

"Oh. Well, five hundred years sure did a number on you," She said as she clung to his arm.

"No, you did a number on me. A good one," He answered as they walked into the house. Kagome sniffed appreciatively and smelled rice cooking. She walked into the kitchen and hugged her mother warmly.

"Welcome back dear. It's good to see you. Oh my, are you okay? You look tired, and your eyes are all bloodshot, have you been crying?" Mrs. Higurashi asked without taking a breath.

"I'm fine mama. I am a little tired. Can you please let Sesshoumaru and I stay in y room. I want to take a nap," Kagome pleaded. Mrs. Higurashi looked from her daughter to Sesshoumaru, who looked like he hadn't slept and like he two had been crying and nodded warmly.

"I trust you two not to do anything," Her mother said. She didn't notice Kagome's blush or that Sesshoumaru suddenly found the ceiling to be _very_ fascinating.

Kagome just grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and yanked him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and pushed him in, then closed it behind her.

And then she started laughing. His rich baritone laughter joined hers and she felt his arms go around her as they trembled with laughter.

Eventually they stumbled into the bed. Kagome kicked her shoes off and let them thumped onto the floor, ad she heard his do the same.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and he bent down and gently kissed her.

"I love you," He said again.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru," She whispered back.

He pulled her more closely against him and she nestled her head into the juncture of his neck.

She couldn't help what happened next. Neither could he. But somehow her warm breath sent his hormones into overdrive, and then he shifted, trying to hide the evidence of his desire, and when he did this, he rocked up against her body, causing a gasp, and suddenly they were kissing and clothes were flying everywhere.

He positioned himself and moved in gently, taking his time, savoring the feel of their bodies moving against one another's. He never stopped kissing her, and they swallowed one another's gasps and cries.

Kagome felt her entire world explode and for a moment all she saw were starbursts as she screamed her pleasure into the kiss she shared with Sesshoumaru. Only moments later she felt hi stiffen and groan into the kiss.

And for the first time since they started their lips parted and they lay on her bed, gasping and sweaty and tangled up in one another.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," Kagome panted.

"And I love you Kagome," He said as he pulled a sheet over them. She snuggled up to his embrace again and smiled. He kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled her closer to himself once more, but making sure her breath wasn't hitting his neck.

* * *

A few hours later Kagome and Sesshoumaru awoke to an outraged scream and Kagome opened her eyes to see her mother screeching indignantly and Sesshoumaru clutching his hands over his ears.

"What have you done to my baby?" Mrs. Higurashi shouted as she looked at the couple on the bed who had nothing more to cover them than a sheet.

"Mama!" Kagome said, but was cut off.

"How dare you take my poor baby's virginity, and right under our own roof, I trusted you Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome stood and used the sheet to go to her mother, forgetting it also covered her lover, and suddenly when she stood in front of her mother and saw the older woman pale, she realized just what she had exposed.

"Oh my god!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Mom, I love you, but please, please let us get dressed and explain everything downstairs!" Kagome said as she pushed her mother out of her room.

She _really_ needed to remember to lock the door.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kagome sighed as she began to pick her clothing up off of the floor. Sesshoumaru began doing the same and they quickly dressed. Suddenly a question occurred to her.

"Sesshoumaru, do we make love in the past, you know, after the first time?" She asked, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Can't tell you," He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"I guess I better go face the firing squad," Kagome sighed.

"Don't you mean we better go face the firing squad? I was a part of that too. And besides, I've loved you for centuries. I won't give up this easily, although your mother has a…Formidable voice. I'm sure there's a way we can work everything out," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome took comfort in his words and smiled as he kissed her hair.

They walked down the stairs and into the living room where only Kagome's mother sat.

"Grandpa and Souta went out a little while ago. I'm glad they did. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, how long has this been going on?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"About five hundred years," Kagome said.

"Be serious Kagome," Her mother replied sternly.

"But ma'am, she is. In the past your daughter and I made love. I know she is young and I am older than she is, but I love her very much. I know this is quite a bit to ask, but please don't forbid us from seeing each other," Sesshoumaru begged humbly.

"I understand. I suppose it's natural for you two, to well, you know, when you did it five hundred years ago. I can't say I'm disappointed; I just want Kagome to be happy. Recently you've done so much for her Sesshoumaru. You're helping her with school and giving her someone she can talk to about her travels who won't think she's insane. It's good. And you two seem to really love one another. I mean, you waited five hundred years for her. That's fairy tale love," The older woman sighed. "Who am I to get in the way of that?"

"Oh mama, I love you, and your opinion means a lot to me. I love Sesshoumaru too, and I want us all to be happy together," Kagome said. Her mother beckoned and Kagome went over to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I just don't want any grandbabies running around before you two are married, got that?"

"Got it mama," Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi stood and beckoned to Sesshoumaru. When he came close enough, she hugged him as well.

"If you ever hurt her, you will not be able to do much of anything with my daughter anymore young man," She told him.

Sesshoumaru sputtered.

"Young man?" He finally asked.

"Yes. I don't care how many centuries you've been alive. You still look like you're twenty six and that's younger than me. Oh dear, I'm really starting to feel my age," Mrs. Higurashi joked. Kagome and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"So what's for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"How about we go to my home for a change? I know Shippou has missed you," Sesshoumaru told her.

"We'll leave when the boys get back then. They went to the store to go pick up some medicine for your grandfather. They should be back soon. Oh, and may I ask a small favor?" Kagome's mother suddenly asked.

"Sure," Sesshoumaru told her as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Lock the door next time," Her mother laughed and Kagome joined in ad finally, Sesshoumaru did too.

* * *

Dinner that night was interesting. Miroku and Sango chased Souta through the shrine with their foxfire until he began chasing them with a kendo stick. Shippou tried to stop them and only ended up with singed fur, and Grandpa tried to plaster everyone in the shrine down with prayer scrolls until Shippou merely mentioned the word 'sousofu' again, then pulled the old man into a hug. Lyn eventually got the children under control and Shippou had merely smoothed down his singed fur and laughed it off. Grandpa was still in a sort of shock, but nobody minded because for once he wasn't trying to tell the legend of anything in sight.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, as if was their household, and Kagome suddenly noticed the shy glances between Sango and Souta. She poked Sesshoumaru with the end of her chopstick and darted her eyes to the children.

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded knowingly towards her, then kissed her gently.

Dinner continued this way and was dragged out almost an hour, until Lyn brought out dessert.

Daifuku smothered in honey.

"I had heard stories," Lyn said with a giggle. Kagome merely elbowed Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't say anything!" He protested.

Kagome looked at a chuckling Shippou and threw a piece at her son, who didn't duck in time and ended up with the mass of rice, strawberries and honey entangled in his hair.

"I told you that they'd begin throwing things at you one day too," Sesshoumaru told him. Kagome elbowed him again and he smiled down at her.

"That's not fair! I'm over five hundred years old!" Shippou whined.

"And that means you should have enough sense not to tread into dangerous territory with women," Grandpa suddenly said. Kagome looked at the old man in shock.

"What are they talking about Souta?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. What are you guys talking about?" Souta asked.

"I'll tell you when you hit puberty," Shippou told him. Souta only looked more confused, but let the statement pass.

Eventually the time came and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Mrs. Higurashi, may Kagome stay the night?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome's mother eyed the pair and merely smiled.

"Just make sure she comes home tomorrow to pick her things up for school. She has a test in three days. Make sure she knows the materials," Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"Will do ma'am. And she will get an A, I'm positive," He told her.

"Good. I'll see you two tomorrow. Come home at about lunchtime. We'll eat lunch together and catch up on what's going on in the feudal era," She said as she left the shrine. Kagome and Sesshoumaru waved goodbye and when her family was out of sight, Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, and then he finally took his time exploring his beloved's body.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** See what I mean? Argh,hope no ones offended. But yes, please send in stuff for my website! I'll send you the link(even though it doesn't open for two weeks and nothings really available). And **NO I WILL NOT PUSH THIS STORY ASIDE!** I am writing on other stories, but that's on the side of this until it's finished. Yes guys Im seeing this through.

If you wanted to music video I talked about in my previous chapter, I need an email address,Im going to zip it and send it to you as soon as I can.

Thank you Blue Inferno, you really are kikass, you know that? You make me smile and you're a good writer.

* * *

**Thankies to:** angel.of.hope44, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Wolfye Productions, Karrarii, Sessomaru Lover, Ayame Ito, japanimeniac, Joey, celestialgoddess521, inlovewithsesshoumaru, Knight2, Wolfie-chan18, sako, EmChi, DemonQueen14, Bluewolf16, Lyn, Hoshiko Megami, Kjinuyasha, bluediamond-hime, sakura-no-hana-hoshi 


	25. Right Now, Face To Face

**Authors Notes:** Okay, theres some lemony kinda stuff in this chapter. No details or anything, it's actually meant to be kinda funny. My only problem is all this sex stuff. I dunno why I keep putting it in. I'm trying to write some normal chapters, but there always seems to be sex involved. I thinkit's because Kagome is so…Innoncent, she sees sex with someone as them being first and last, ya know? Maybe that'll come into the story. And the music videos are going out today. I'm going to send them as attatchments thru email, so it might take awhile to download, but yeah, I've been busy since it's pride week. But I'll get it done today before I go out with my uncle.

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 25-Right Now, Face To Face

* * *

**

Kagome rushed into the house where her mother was cooking in the kitchen. Sesshoumaru walked behind her, a smile playing on his face at her excitement.

"Mama, mama! Guess what!" Kagome shouted as she ran into the kitchen where her mother was cooking. Her mother turned and smiled at her daughter.

"What dear?" She finally asked.

"I GOT AN A+ ON MY TEST!"

"That's good dear. What did your teacher say?"

That he was surprised I could do this well while being so sick," Kagome grumbled while looking at her grandfather. Suddenly she remembered the excuse he had given the school when they had left.

"Grandpa, I can't believe you told everyone I had a cist on my butt!" Kagome suddenly shouted at him.

The old man looked apologetic and then smiled.

"If I hadn't would you have been able to go back to the feudal era?" He asked.

"Maybe, and I wouldn't have had Hojou trying to help me!" Kagome growled.

"Come now you two, let's celebrate. Kagome's gotten her first a in a long time, and she's still managing the feudal era. So let's do something special," Her mother said.

"I'll take you all out, my treat. You all have something nice to wear, right?" Sesshoumaru asked them. Kagome and her mother nodded, as did her grandfather.

"Well then how about we all go to Kamon?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome and her mother both began to stutter. The Kamon was one of the best restaurants in town, and set dinner prices were at cheapest a hundred dollars! And it was on the seventeenth floor of the Imperial Hotel! Only really rich people could afford to eat there.

(a/n: this is true, I looked up expensive restaurants just to find out, I'm deadly serious, dinners are up to $180 per person!)

"Aren't you supposed to make reservations there?" Kagome finally asked.

"I'm a repeat customer. They'll let us in. And we can bring the entire family," Sesshoumaru added.

"But isn't it a somewhat quiet atmosphere, suited more to just two people than an entire family?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. For a moment Sesshoumaru looked confused, then he got the hint. It was a place for he and Kagome to go, alone.

"Then how about the Pariya? It's a wonderful Italian restaurant and we won't have to dress up too much," Sesshoumaru reasoned. Kagome brightened and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

Sesshoumaru smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"Ma'am, may I please use your phone? I can call up Shippou and have him bring Lyn and the kids over. We can just go for lunch if you prefer, then go see a movie," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome's mother nodded and went and got the portable phone for Sesshoumaru, who made a short call and then handed it to Kagome.

"Congratulations mom, I knew you could do it!" Shippo said over the phone. Kagome could hear his children in the background.

"Thank you aisoku. I'll see you soon," She told him. He hung up and Kagome turned the phone off.

Suddenly the implications and irony of her life hit her.

Her adopted son had had children before she did. He had gotten married before her. He was now OLDER than her.

Suddenly she giggled and then stopped as she saw everyone's weird glances.

"Life's just funny sometimes," She told them. Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding suddenly. He was still surprised that she didn't break down under the pressure and just try to escape.

What he didn't realize was that she didn't need an escape as long as she knew she could always turn to him.

Kagome sighed as she stretched in Sesshoumaru's white Silvia s15. (a/n: that car is beautiful!) Lunch had gone well in the Italian restaurant. It had been rather chic in the main room, but surprisingly Sesshoumaru had been taken to a private room usually reserved for parties, so no one felt out of place. The food had been excellent. Afterwards, they had gone to see Okina Megumi's newest film, despite most of the males complaining it was a chick flick (only Sesshoumaru had not complained).

Now it was getting darker and Kagome had opted to stay at Sesshoumaru's again.

"Tired?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head no and smiled at him.

"No, I'm just wonderfully sated," She answered, then suddenly blushed as she realized what her words could be construed as. She looked over to him again and saw the smile dancing about his lips.

"I didn't mean," She began.

"I know what you meant koi," He chuckled as they drove into the shrine entrance.

Kagome looked over at the museum and smiled fondly. Maybe she should go back and look over some of the statues again, just because.

"Can I go into the museum?" She asked.

"Do you want to go alone?" He responded.

"That's okay. You can come with me if you want," Kagome answered.

"Alright. Shippou added a few more statues to the exhibit upstairs. I think you might like them," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome got out of the car, confused as he took her hand and led her into the museum and up the stairs. A few people milled about inside as one of the young workers was explaining something to an old woman. Kagome thought he seemed vaguely familiar.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked past them all and to the stairs. Kagome noticed that there was red rope across the bottom, and Sesshoumaru merely lifted it up and ducked under, followed by Kagome.

"Sir, those two are sneaking upstairs," An old woman said.

"Don't worry miss, that's the owner and a friend, I think they're going to go move some things around for the new exhibit," The worker replied, smiling. It was about time those two were happy Onryou told himself.

Kagome giggled after she heard that and walked up the stairs behind Sesshoumaru. Finally they were at the top and she looked at the room, not noticing anything different.

"It's in the next room, I haven't opened it to the public yet, but I thought you might like it," Sesshoumaru told her as he led her to a curtained door and pushed the cloth aside. Kagome smiled as she walked in. The room was dark and Kagome waited for a light to come on. Sesshoumaru flipped the switch and suddenly everything was washed in a soft light.

Kagome gasped as her eyes roamed over each statue. There were eight in all, two for each wall.

Kagome walked up to the one that caught her attention the most though, ignoring the rest for the moment.

Lovingly, she traced the stripes of the pale statue. Only half of his face was showing, but she could tell it was Sesshoumaru. A woman in a beautiful kimono had her face buried in the statues chest. Kagome knew in an instant it was her though, with her hair pulled back and wearing the same kimono she had worn the night she and Sesshoumaru had first made love.

She stepped back and read the plaque that stood next to the statue.

_"Recent studies have found more on the Unknown Warrior and the Guardian of the Jewel. One of the more obscure myths, the tale is romantic and sad. It is said that the Guardian cared for the Warrior, but because he was a youkai and she a human, they could never be. But the tales speak of stolen moments and supposedly he brought her back to life once after a battle. The full legend is unknown, and further research may prove to unearth the rest of it."_

"Funny Sesshoumaru, calling our story a legend. What would they say if they knew that the Unknown Warrior is you, and that I am the Guardian. I wonder what they would say if they knew the real story," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked up to her.

"I had thought you would be pleased with the display," He told her. Kagome smiled up at him.

"I am happy with it. In fact I'd love to have that statue in my home. It's just ironic," She told him.

"Life is irony koi. There's more of the statues devoted to our 'Legend' and indeed we are a legend. In the older parts of our country that are still untouched by the chic modernism of this world, our legend has survived. Youkai still remember us. Those who come here that are not fully human know the connection," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome looked into her lover's eyes as he kissed the palm of her hand. Shudders coursed down her spine and she met his kiss with equal passion.

Onryou heard the moaning upstairs and chuckled. The old woman looked at him oddly and he merely smiled. He sent a telepathic message to Shippou.

Suddenly the phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Onryou, why are you doing this?" Shippou asked.

"Sesshoumaru wants the museum closed early? I understand, thank you," Onryou said loudly. He hung up on Shippou's protests and looked to the few people still in the museum this late.

"Excuse me everyone, I'm afraid the museum has to close early tonight. If you'll come with me I can-" He was saying as a loud thud sounded on the floor above them.

"As I was saying, they're moving things around right now and if you'll come with me, I can give you a free pass for the day after tomorrow," Onryou told them. He heard the various people groan, and even the sniping of one old woman. Suddenly there was a cry and Onryou wanted to shout at the two to go into a bedroom instead of the muesum's new exhibit, but knew it might be a bit prudent to give a plausible excuse to the crowd currently staring at the ceiling.

"They probably dropped something on their toe or something," He muttered as he quickly handed out tickets and rushed everyone out of the shrine.

Just as he was closing the door behind him, he heard another sharp cry that could not be mistaken for pain, especially since it was Sesshoumaru's name. Shaking his head, he left the museum and locked the door behind him.

_'Might do those two some good to be locked up in together. Get the ahem current need out of the way,'_ He told himself with a chuckle.

When they finally stumbled down the stairs, Sesshoumaru shirtless and wearing a pair of slacks without his usual belt, and Kagome wearing his shirt (since her own had been shredded, as well as her skirt) with his belt around her waist giving the long shirt a dress like appearance.

When he tried the door he growled, then sighed.

"That damn Onryou, he locked us in!"

"WHAT!" Kagome exploded.

"He locked us in," Sesshoumaru said a bit more slowly.

"I know that, but Onryou?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he stayed with me for a long time as well. We've kept in touch over the years," Sesshoumaru explained as he went to the front desk and began searching one of the drawers. Kagome watched him finally give up as he ran his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"You don't think anyone heard, us, do you?" She squeaked.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and sighed.

"Maybe, probably. But if I know Onryou he made up some excuse. I guess we'll have to bed down here tonight," He told her. Kagome looked at the floor, and then remembered she had seen some soft looking tarps upstairs. She took his hand and took him up the stairs and into the room where the statues of her and him stood. She grabbed the tarps from the corners and made them into a sort of pallet.

She removed the belt and shirt and lay down on the bed, and watched as Sesshoumaru removed his clothing and laid down next to her.

She snuggled into his chest, reveling in the feel of their warm skin touching one another's. They fell asleep, listening to the steady rhythm of one another's breathing.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Fluff, my brand of odd humor, and Onryou. Yeah, I know, it's a filler chapter. Just wait. Some real meat of it's coming up, ya know? SO stay tuned for the next chapter of Bad Day! Because it'll be out in a few days.

**ALSO,PLEASE REVIEW!IM SO CLOSE TO 300!** It would make me uber happy to have 300 reviews when I post chapter 26. Please? **Pleasepleaseplease**?

* * *

**Thankies to:** MidniteTimberWolf, Kjinuyasha, Erik and Fae, JadeStoneTheYounger, dragon huntress, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Hoshiko Megami, Sessomaru Lover, bluediamond-hime, Joey, blue wolf18, Wolfye Productions, cockroachelle, EmChi, ranchan23, Lyn, DemonQueen14 


	26. Are We Still Confused At All?

**Authors Notes: I GOT 312 REVEIWS!** I love you guys so much. You've made me happy enough that I've been doing mega work on this story and my other one, just so there isn't too much wait, ya know? SO I have decided the day the epilogue of this story is posted(and there will be one), Imma post the prologue of my newest story. Now, onto the story. Some lemony content, nothing too graphic, and some light humor.

* * *

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 26- Are We Still Confused At All?**

(Ill love you forever if you know what song that's from)

* * *

Kagome sighed, the time had come for her to go back through the well. She took one last look at Sesshoumaru, who kissed her passionately again. He gripped her hand tightly one last time and she dropped into the well, waving goodbye.

When she arrived at the bottom, she looked up and saw the blue skies above her. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the well and Kagome saw Kentetsu's face, as well as Shippou's and Onryou's. She climbed up and was helped out by Onryou. She was still somewhat mad with the one of the future, who had merely joked about the entire incident he had caused, which included a very embarrassed Shippou walking in on the couple as they had been making love in the future.

"Welcome back mama!" Shippou exclaimed. Kagome smiled down at her son as she set her bag on the giant leaf and then picked him up and hugged him.

She thought about his children and the slight crush her brother had developed on the little half kitsune Sango. It was weird, but okay she supposed.

"You smell of Sesshoumaru, how is that possible?" Onryou asked suddenly. Kagome blushed deeply and then sighed.

"Mama knows the one in the future, and one time she kissed him on the cheek!" Shippou stated.

"He's not to hear of it," Kagome added, her meaning clear.

"It's good to see you again child. And you look wonderful and happy I might add," Kentetsu added.

"Thank you. Now, I guess it's time to go," She said sadly. Kentetsu nodded knowingly, and Onryou still looked somewhat stunned. After all, it wasn't up until today that he had truly believed the girl traveled through time.

* * *

The conversation was easy as they flew to Sesshoumaru's castle. Up until Kagome asked about Inu Yasha.

"How is he?" She asked quietly.

"Sesshoumaru has let him have free roam of the castle. There's a barrier to keep him inside, but for now he merely stays in his rooms mostly, sometimes he goes out to the gardens and has tea with Kaede. He is still very morose about what he did when he let his beat take over," Kentetsu told her.

"I see. Has he calmed down any?" She asked him.

"He is talking with people, except Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha was a bit shell shocked to find that he was given some respect in the castle, but most of the youkai remember how his birth came about, and like Sesshoumaru, they resent him and his mother still. Everyone will always think Hasu was the reason for Akari's death, and they all loved Akari very much. No one will ever forget what happened, so long as the people there are alive," Kentetsu said sadly.

Kagome nodded, wanting to explain her strange dream, that Akari had let herself die, and that she watched over Sesshoumaru now, but Kagome thought Kentetsu might laugh at her and call her insane. Hell, she thought she was more than a little cracked sometimes!

The conversation stopped and everyone fell silent as they flew the rest of the way to the castle. Kagome wondered if Inu Yasha would talk to her, knowing what she and Sesshoumaru had done. Knowing that she had done it with the same man, but in two different times!

When they arrived, a servant told them that Sango and Miroku were in the garden with Kaede and Sesshoumaru. Kagome wondered if Inu Yasha would ever be included in the talks and almost smacked herself. Sesshoumaru would never trust Inu Yasha now!

When they arrived in the garden, they walked into the small teahouse and sat after bowing formally. Kagome sat next to Sango, and no one failed to notice it was the furthest seat away from Sesshoumaru.

"When do we head out next?" Kagome asked simply.

"After fighting against both of your friends in the dojo, I have come to the conclusion that both are very able bodied and have a good mind for tactics. I have been speaking with Kentetsu and what Kouga said is true. Inu Yasha did have three shards at one point, and the wolf demon has two. There are four others scattered about Japan, and after questioning some people while you were gone, I found that two are here on the mainland. One is in the general area of Morioka, which is near here. The other is reported to be in Hirosaki, which is also close. Unfortunately, the other two have been taken to the islands of Nansei and Naha.

"Since I am fast, I decided you and I would go to the islands while your friends go to the nearer shards. Then when we are done we come back here, and ten we go after the undead miko's and Kouga's, agreed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome wanted to protest being separated from her friends, but then she thought about it.

Time with Sesshoumaru…

_Alone_.

"Alright," She told him, nodding her agreement. The others looked at the two and saw the apathetic mask of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's seeming sadness and frustration.

And all silently agreed that it might be best if Sesshoumaru and Kagome did have time alone together. Even if it meant for a few weeks, which was possible despite Sesshoumaru's speed.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow," he told them, then stood and left them. Kagome sighed, her eyes following him as he went into the gardens his mother had turned into her niche from life.

"Kagome, we talked to Inu Yasha, he wants to see you," Miroku said in a quiet tone. Kagome nodded, knowing there would be a battle ahead of her.

She stood and left the group. Not once did she look back, knowing concerned and pitying glances would be all that met her gaze. And she didn't want that. She knew she and Sesshoumaru would be together. And if not, she would always have the memories of their love.

Inu Yasha turned and looked at Kagome as she entered and slid the door shut behind her. His eyes softened for a moment, then turned back to their normal cold state.

"You smell like him," Inu Yasha accused.

"I cannot help who I love," She answered simply. Inu Yasha sighed.

"He'll only hurt you Kagome."

"No. You saw me with the future one. Sesshoumaru has…Changed. I can't speak for the one you know, but I know the Sesshoumaru I the future loves me," Kagome told him in a soft voice.

"How? What changes him so much?" Inu Yasha shouted.

"I wish I knew. I'd do it so much sooner if I knew. That way maybe the Sesshoumaru of this time would love me too," Kagome sniffled. A solitary tear slipped from her eye.

"Kagome, I don't want to see you hurting," Inu Yasha said, his eyes softening again.

"Inu Yasha, you have no right to say that. I loved you for so long, and you only threw that back at me, I saw you and Kikyo. I will always care for you, as a friend. But my heart belongs to Sesshoumaru now," Kagome told him. Inu Yasha sighed.

"I've been thinking about all of this these past few days. About what you said about my father, and how he treated Sesshoumaru. Maybe you're right. I don't know. I know my father died defending my mother, and that he always treated me well. I never saw much of Sesshoumaru. The most vivid memory I have of him is when I was little and he tried to kill my father," Inu Yasha told her.

"Because his mother had just died of a broken heart," Kagome whispered. She didn't add the thought that maybe she would too.

"It makes a twisted sort of truth. I guess I had never heard the full truth. I guess I understand a little bit more now. It's just hard to when Sesshoumaru and I are totally different," He told her.

Kagome looked at the hanyou, stunned. He was totally out of character! He had never opened up this much before! Especially not to her!

"Kentetsu gave me a talking to," Inu Yasha admitted, looking a little sullen. Kagome giggled at his tone. It sounded more like the Inu Yasha she knew.

Suddenly she sobered and looked the hanyou in the eyes. She felt so much stronger than the last time she had tried to.

"Inu Yasha, I will never stop loving Sesshoumaru. I know you don't like it, but I love him. You'll have to accept that. I trust him. I want you and I to stay friends, but to do that you'll have to accept those facts," Kagome told him as she walked towards the door.

"Just give me some time to get used to it," He told her. Kagome nodded her head and left the room, thanking Kami she had made that much progress with him.

And she suddenly dreaded the next day when before she had anticipated it.

What would happen with the apathetic youkai she loved?

* * *

Kagome rubbed her sore and aching muscles. She and Sesshoumaru had started at dawn, and it hadn't helped she had had so little sleep the night before. Not to mention the pace he set had been worse than the one from their travels last time. They must have covered over a hundred miles!

Groaning she opened her bag and pulled out some potato chips while Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. When she opened the bag he looked at her, startled.

"What are those?" He asked, sniffing the air with interest.

"Potato chips," She answered as she wolfed them down. They hadn't taken a break all day! Not even for food or water! He crouched across from her and pulled some sticks and leaves together, then got a flint from somewhere in his clothing and struck the pieces together. Kagome was about to mention she wasn't cold when a wind breezed by and chilled her straight to her bones. She scooted closer to the growing fire and hugged herself tightly.

The winds only grew worse. Kagome assumed they were near the ocean and that's why it had gotten so much colder. As she shivered, she cursed herself for forgetting to pack a sweater.

Suddenly a warmth dropped across her shoulders and she looked up, startled.

"You can't get sick. Use that as a blanket," he told her. Kagome wanted to thank him, then thought over his words. He sounded so..._Pompous_!

"I would rather die," She told him, shrugging the coat off.

"Put it on woman," He told her, growling.

"How can you be so cold to me? Damn it I told you I loved you and I meant it. I don't know if what happened was one sided but I'd like at least some acknowledgement from you!" She shouted at him. Sesshoumaru snarled and before Kagome knew it, she was pinned to the ground beneath his hard body, rocks digging painfully into her back.

She didn't want this. Not like this.

"What do you want Kagome? I won't let you control me," He said, confusing her. "I won't become my mother," He snarled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You lay with me one night, and the next day you save my brother, you still care for him! I will not be toyed with," He practically barked.

Suddenly it became clear to Kagome. His actions after she had been in the room with Inu Yasha, what he must have seen. He must have misunderstood.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you, not Inu Yasha. I will never hurt you," She stated as she reached a hand up to trace the stripes on his face as she had done with his future self.

The youkai let out a noise akin to a groan as he crushed his lips against hers, his hands moving down her body, ripping her clothing savagely as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Their bodies moved together with a fierce urgency, both needing the comfort it could give them. When they shouted their release, Kagome felt his weight fall on top of her body and she smiled.

So he hadn't said anything about her words. She knew he cared. He had to.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," She whispered into his ear. His answer was to merely tighten his arm around her.

* * *

They continued to the islands, their days a gauntlet of lesser youkai and sore muscles. Their nights were spent making love over and over until they fell asleep, exhausted. Every night she told him she loved him, an every night he only held her closer to his body.

On their fourth day, Kagome sighed as they finally made it to the shore. Sesshoumaru had summoned a sort of cloud, and she lounged on it gratefully. It wasn't just the traveling that was making her muscles sore.

Sesshoumaru stood next to her as she lay on the cloud, and she felt lonely, as ridiculous as she told herself that was.

But as time passed and they crossed over the deep waters, her anxiety grew. She was okay with heights, but there was an ocean beneath her. And she knew it would be freezing.

Soon they landed and Kagome gratefully hopped off of the clued and almost kissed the ground in thankfulness.

Suddenly she felt the shard, a slight tugging within her.

"This way," She told him. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her as she quickly walked towards the shard.

What she found almost made her smile, but then something caught her attention.

It had been too easy. She should have known better.

A large beast of some sort snarled at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome examined it as she backed away. It looked very similar to a sort of cheetah. Would it be as fast as one?

When she saw a shard glittering in it's forehead, she had her answer.

Suddenly the creature pounced and Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru pushed her behind him, and then drew Toukijin. She watched at the cheetah demon charged at impossible speeds, and Sesshoumaru went forward.

"Wait!" She screamed. Sesshoumaru ended up turning, and the demon charged right past him, then turned towards them once again

"What is it you infernal miko?" He snarled as he parried another of the beasts attacks.

"It's a mother protecting her cubs!" She shouted just as the youkai charged him again. Sesshoumaru growled, understanding what she was asking.

"I cannot spare her if she is trying to kill me!" He snarled as he moved once again.

Kagome saw it coming, but she hated it none the less.

Blood spurted everywhere, and she walked through the gore to get the shikon shard that lay in a pool of blood.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome grabbed it and held it for a moment. The shard stayed a beautiful pink. She looked more and more depressed by the minute.

"She was protecting her cubs. That's all the she wanted to do. The shard isn't tainted with greed," She told him, then held out her hand, offering him the shard.

Sesshoumaru had tangled with shards once before, and had no desire to do so again. He shook his head and Kagome put the shard in her little bag.

Kagome then walked over to the three youkai cubs and looked them over.

They were mewling gently.

Tears began pouring from her eyes. She suddenly hated the shikon jewel and everything to do with it!

Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be in a sort of meditative pose. Suddenly an image appeared before him.

Kentetsu.

"Old man, send one of your leaves here. There are three youkai cubs with no mother," Sesshoumaru growled, then closed the image. Kagome sighed.

He had killed a mother protecting her young. But he was trying to save the young.

"We will have to stay here for several days to wait for the leaf to come and to care for them. Since you seem so attached, you can do it," He growled. Kagome suddenly pounced and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," She whispered, kissing him on the cheek gently. Before he could ask any questions, she went over to the cubs and picked them up gently. All of them were very small, but if he figured right they would be okay with eating food instead of having to have milk.

After a few minutes she walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat next to him and showed him the cubs, who seemed like nothing more than little fluff balls.

"What should I name them?" She asked as she handed one to him.

He was at a loss. He had a baby in his hands, and he had never experienced such before. He watched Kagome hold two, and she did it with such ease, he wondered if she had ever had children.

_What would it be like to have children with her?_

He shook the question from his mind, and suddenly felt a lock of his long hair being tugged from his scalp.

He looked down through narrowed eyes at the cub who was happily chewing on the beautiful white locks.

"Aww," Kagome giggled as she watched the spectacle. Sesshoumaru was trying to tug his hair away from the youkai's mouth and was only succeeding on getting the cub tangled in it as it wrapped it's claws around even more of the beautiful locks.

Sesshoumaru of course, didn't realize that this had happened. So Kagome kept her mouth shut as she continued to watch, letting the cubs play in her lap.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru let out a yelp and realized just what had happened because he wanted his hair back.

"Kagome, I require your assistance," He said.

"Say it that way and I'll let the other two have a field day with your hair as well," She told him.

"Please help," He said through gritted teeth.

Kagome sighed and put the first two cubs down, then began to help Sesshoumaru get the cub untangled from his hair. She made short work of it, cooing and speaking softly the entire time to the purring kitten. Soon he was out and she giggled softly.

"Aww, isn't that mean old man's hair beautiful?" She asked as she set the kitten on the ground with it's brothers. "They're adorable aren't they?

She had to laugh when she saw the demon lord's pained expression.

"What?" She asked. Sesshoumaru turned his back to her and Kagome began to laugh uncontrollably as she watched the same kitten crawl up Sesshoumaru's back while batting at his hair.

"Guess he likes you," She finally choked out, wiping away tears of mirth. She the gently removed the cub and handed it to Sesshoumaru, who made sure all of his hair was behind his back. The demon awkwardly took the small youkai and held it I his lap as Kagome picked up the other two. Kagome laughed.

"They like this, see?" Kagome said as she rubbed behind both kittens' ears, then under their chins. Sesshoumaru had no trouble hearing the loud purring coming from both cats.

Sesshoumaru did the same thing and was rewarded with the kitten purring as well. Soon there was a loud chorus of purring, and Sesshoumaru looked to the sky.

"Let's find another place to make camp," He told the miko. Kagome nodded and picked up to two kittens. One climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder, then made a perch there, batting at her swaying hair. The other chose t stay in her arms. Sesshoumaru sighed as the kitten on his shoulder began to chew his hair once more.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He and Kagome couldn't make love while the cubs were around. In fact she'd forbid it. He didn't want to admit it, but he had gotten used to the passion they had shared each night of their travels, even looked forward to it.

It was going to be a long few days before Kentetsu arrived to take the cubs.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Okay, so Kagome knows Sesshoumaru's fear, Sess ain't gonna get any for awhile, and I'm all hyped up on energy drinks. My god what a bad combonation.

However, I can tell you guys something. Were are six chapters away from being done! I have planned it, yes you see+cackles madly+

But don't be sad, because the other story I've been working on so far is the entity of awesome, and original as far as I know. So you see guys, I just don't stop. I love all of you. And speaking of loving you guys, here's my thanks.

**Thankies to:** Danielle, Morning-SunRize, japanimeniac, RIN14(good to hear from ya again), AnimeAngelz, draegon-fire, Lyn, Crazar, MikoMimi, IrishBeauty787, cockroachelle, Kjinuyasha, dragon huntress, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, karen12, EmChi, darkmikodemon(your comment made me want to cry with joy), Wolfye Productions, Erik and Fae, Kyo-chan-gurl(formerly known as Sesshoumaru Lover), DemonQueen14, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Crutches the magic hippie, Hoshiko Megami, Joey, bluediamond-hime, Ayame Ito

**Thank you all for letting me hit over 300 reviews.**


	27. The Ocean Wide Salted Red

**Authors Notes:** Keep in mind guys, I am not much for fight scenes. I mean, I'm just not that good at it. I've been working on making the big fight scene the best I could, but yeah, I'm not suited to describing violence and gore unless it's in poetry. On a plus note, there's another fight scene, some tender moments, and my usual writing here. Also, lemony content that is graphic(at least to me, but then again I blush when I write it).

**Also, for those of you interested in my next story**: Im actually semi sad, because I hit a wall while writing it, so Im torn between posting another one that's not quite as original but still kikass. So If you just go to my authors page after reading this story's epilogue, you'll find the new Sess/Kag fic. It'll be posted the same day I finish this story, I've already got it planned out.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own Nothing!

* * *

**Warning:Lemon Ahead!**

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 27-The Ocean Wide Salted Red

* * *

**

Several days had passed, and Kentetsu sat across from Kagome and Sesshoumaru, who were crawling with kittens. Kentetsu tried to hold back a chuckle as Kagome and Sesshoumaru fed the kittens small chunks of soft meat. Sesshoumaru merely held the pieces up to his shoulder, where one kitten perched and refused to move from. Kagome held pieces to one in her lap and another on her own shoulder.

"Have you two been having fun playing house?" Kentetsu finally asked. Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru merely looked frustrated. Kentetsu mentally laughed.

_'Just wait till you have your own pup,'_ He said to himself.

"Just take them to the castle. Rin and Shippou will care for them. We will leave tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said as he tried to pull the youkai cub from his shoulder. Kentetsu laughed as the kitten refused to budge.

Kagome giggled and handed the two kittens on her person to the old kitsune, who they began to swarm over, and then helped Sesshoumaru get the kitten from his own shoulder. Kentetsu shaped a small basket from some sticks using magic, and put the three kittens inside, and put the top on the basket.

"Well, I'll see you two in a week or so. Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kentetsu said with a chuckle as he hopped on his leaf. Kagome laughed and waved goodbye as he began to fly away.

When Kentetsu was out of sight, Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru. The youkai was looking at her oddly, and his eyes had a red tint to them.

"Sesshoumaru," She began.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, she was cut off by his lips meeting her own and she melted into his kiss, feeling the desperation and the hunger within it. He pushed her into the tree behind her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru's hand traveled up her skirt and growled as he encountered underwear.

Kagome giggled as he searched for a way to remove it. Her giggling turned into a groan when he merely pushed it aside and began to stroke her moist folds. When his claw brushed up against her nub ever so slightly, she felt electricity bolt through her and arch into him. He continued to move his hand slowly, and soon she was moving her hips erratically against his hand. She heard his heavy breathing mixing with her gasps.

"Please," She pleaded as a keening sound came from low in her throat. Her plea broke Sesshoumaru control and he undid the drawstring to his pants and felt them drop, then moved his body to hers and plunged into her warmth.

He wasn't gentle and he didn't take his time. For four nights Kagome had laid beside him, the kittens laying on the both of them. And they hadn't coupled at all. Having her beside him each night had almost driven him mad with lust.

Kagome clung to him and he plunged into her again and again. She didn't feel the tree bark against her back or that his hand was tangled in her hair, pulling not so gently. Sesshoumaru didn't feel her hands pulling hair or creating marks on his back. He only felt her and his impending release.

She cried out as she arched sharply into his body, her muscles spasming around him and drawing him deeper into her. He increased his speed and let out a sound akin to a howl as he came inside of her.

Breathing heavily, they leaned into one another, kissing lightly, their sweat mingling on their lips.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," She whispered. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Why do you always say that after we mate?" He asked her as he moved away and pulled up his pants. Kagome felt bereft for a moment, the cool air rushing against her skin.

"Because I love you, and because there never seems to be a moment between us where I can say it, except for after we make love," She answered. "And I like saying it. I like being able to say it to you, even if it's just once."

"Why do you love me?" He suddenly asked after moments of silence. Kagome was taken aback by his question, then walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Because you are you. I admire you because you are strong and honorable, and because despite the fact you lost your arm, you still fight. But I love you. I can't explain it, I don't understand it, but I don't want to stop. I don't really care about why or when it stated. I just know that I love you," She told him.

Sesshoumaru didn't move, didn't say a word. Her words stunned him. She loved him, for no reason, but that she just did? In some odd way it made sense. Once, his mother had said something similar. He had asked her why she loved his father so much, and she had told him it was just there and that she couldn't change it.

He had remembered thinking the answer was a lie, but now he understood his mother's words. Kagome had brought something soft out in him, but something infinitely stronger as well.

Little by little he had begun to care for her starting with they night they had first made love. She had been so intent on getting his attention, so full of fire. What a wonderful contrast she was. Soft and beautiful, yet strong and powerful. The mix intrigued him. And he had begun to protect her. When had that happened? When had he begun caring?

He turned and looked at Kagome.

She admired him, saw him, and loved him.

_And he knew it was enough for him.

* * *

_

The next morning Kagome awoke to a strong arm wrapped around her. She looked at Sesshoumaru's face, knew he was still sleeping by his even breathing. A thought occurred to her and she moved slightly, watching him the entire time.

When she got to his other side, she gently pushed up the sleeve with no arm inside and inspected the stump. Her fingers began to tingle. Curious, she touched her fingers to the stump. The tingling became a strong jolt of electricity and Kagome felt like jumping. Her fingers almost seemed stuck to the stump though, like she was super glued.

Warmth spread through her, and Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open as the pink glow around her and his stump of an arm intensified. Blinking his eyes against the light, he tried to pull away, but couldn't.

"Kagome what!" He began.

Suddenly the light exploded like a starburst and Sesshoumaru had to close his sensitive eyes.

When the light faded away, he blinked open his eyes and looked at Kagome. She looked weary and tired. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell forward.

And then he noticed it.-

**He had two arms again!**

"I didn't know what was going on. I was just looking, and suddenly everything happened," She said in a weak voice.

Sesshoumaru rocked her back and fourth, holding her tightly in his two arms.

"Thank you," He finally whispered hoarsely as he rocked her steadily. She moved and looked at him.

"You're welcome," She whispered back.

They stayed like the for almost an hour before Kagome felt strong enough to stand. When she did, Sesshoumaru helped her.

"Now you can wield Tokijin and Tenseiga both at the same time," She said, giggling at the irony. Wielding death in one hand and life in another.

"Thank you Kagome," Sesshoumaru said again. Kagome smiled up at him.

"I love you," She replied. He grunted noncommittally.

"Are you strong enough to travel?" He asked her. Kagome nodded and he began to summon his cloud. Kagome watched as he did so, fascinated. When he was done, he looked at her expectantly.

"One day, will you teach me how to do that?" She asked as he helped her up.

"It's easy enough. I can try and teach you on the way to Naha," He told her as he sat next to her. Kagome smiled a little more, because his knee was touching hers.

Over the next few hours he tried to show her how to make a cloud that was solid enough to sit things on and direct it, but her attempts kept failing.

"Damn it, it's because you have youki while I have regular energy," Kagome growled.

"No, you are a miko. Your energy is more divine," He told her.

Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration as she held her hands out in front of her. Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You can do it," He told her.

Suddenly a dull light began glowing within her hands and she looked down in surprise as it began to take the shape of a small, fluffy pink cloud.

"I did it!" She squealed excitedly. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"The power is coupled with belief. If you do not believe you can do it, you won't, but if you think you can, you will. As time passes, you can refine your power and such, because now you know you can do it," He explained. Kagome smiled and threw her arms around him in her excitement and kissed him soundly on the lips.

For a moment she remembered what happened the last time she was impulsive, but when his arms tightened around her and he kissed her back gently, she relaxed and gave in to the kiss.

"Wanna join the mile high club to celebrate?" She asked with a mischievous grin. Sesshoumaru looked confused for a moment, and she leaned in, and began to show him what she meant.

* * *

Several days later Kagome watched as they approached Naha, trepidation coming over her. Another battle loomed ahead, and she did not want Sesshoumaru hurt.

He still hadn't returned her declarations of love, but he no longer turned her away at all, and he was not cold to her most of the time, even when he was teaching her.

And for her part, Kagome picked up on things quite quickly. She couldn't do much more than focus her energy and manipulate it somewhat. She hadn't practiced anything very offensive, because her only target had been a cloud Sesshoumaru had made into the shape of Naraku. And clouds weren't much for learning to purify objects.

When they had landed, Kagome jumped off and looked around. She focused her concentration on the jewel shard.

A light tugging began and she followed it. Silently she thanked Sesshoumaru for teaching her a trick on how to find things. It had helped strengthen her sense of the jewel shards.

Sesshoumaru followed her through the woods and Kagome felt him behind her, giving her a feeling of safety. The tugging sensation pulled even harder, more urgently. She began to run towards the shard.

And they were upon a cave.

"It's in there," She told Sesshoumaru.

"Stay here," He told her as he began to walk towards the entrance. Kagome followed anyway and he shot a look at her that said he would talk to her later. And Kagome shot him a look that said she was going whether he liked it or not.

And together they entered the cave.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both covered their noses as a vile scent met them partway in.

They continued walking down into the earth, and Kagome led him through the many twists and turns of the cave. Despite his concerns for her safety, he was glad she was with him. He also noticed that as they went deeper into the earth, the horrible smell became stronger and more distinct.

_Sulfur._

An opening stood before them and Kagome walked ahead, her mouth a small, grim line. Sesshoumaru followed, and they were on a long, wide cliff overlooking a huge lava pit.

"We're inside a volcano," She whispered, terrified.

Sesshoumaru had no time to reply, for at that moment something knocked into him and he was sent flying into the opposite cliff. Kagome screamed as she saw him hit the wall with a thud, then fall to the ground. He didn't move after that.

"Why are you here miko of the future?" A voice hissed. Kagome looked around for the owner of the voice, and spotted a young man around Sesshoumaru's age standing about fifteen feet away.

"I am here for the jewel shard," She told him calmly. Within herself she was gathering her power, focusing it within. "Who are you?" She asked, buying time for herself.

"I am Kunou, the Guardian of the Fire Rites," He replied.

"Why do you want the jewel shard so much?" She asked.

"With it I can control every time the volcano spews fourth it's rage. The people of this island give me anything I will ever need in return for ebbing the fires," Kunou told her as he walked closer.

"I have heard stories miko, a human girl from another time is searching, riding the winds with the aid of a demon lord. You seek the shards of the shikon jewel miko, to destroy Naraku," Kunou stated. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I see. You are a beautiful one miko. Why have you given yourself to a youkai?" Kunou spat the last word. Kagome felt startled.

"But you-" She began.

"Not a youkai, but a seer. The jewel has increased my powers. I saw you coming, and my vision told me the youkai lover of a miko would be the cause of my demise," Kunou told her as he stepped closer to her. Kagome backed up into a wall.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Simple. I want you, a powerful miko, to join with me. Our powers joined can control this pathetic little island, and soon enough, more of the land."

"You're insane," She whispered as he lowered his face to her. She panicked and lost all control, and her gathered power seemed to be consumed by the terror she was feeling.

"Maybe so," He said as he crushed his lips against hers.

Kagome lie gagging as the smell of sulfur invaded her every pour. Kunou's tongue forced it's way into her mouth.

_Filthy. Insane. How dare he try to take what I have already given to my love!_

And after those thoughts, everything went a peculiar shade of red, and Kunou screamed as he was obliterated.

Kagome looked down at the ash that lay on the floor. A jewel shard glittered dimly in the light of the volcano fires. She knelt down and picked it up, holding it in the air. It glittered with a sort of inner life as the fire danced around her.

She put it away and looked for Sesshoumaru. He still lay unmoving on the opposite side of the pit of lava. Kagome called her power to her, focused it and manipulated it, then created a cloud that was just big enough for herself and Sesshoumaru's prone form.

She stepped on it and floated across the lava pit to Sesshoumaru. Her anxiety increased when she pulled him up to her and onto the cloud. Blood was trickling from his temple. She flew out of the cave. Once she glanced back at the pile of ash that had once been a man.

When they arrived to the outside of the cave, Kagome began to look over Sesshoumaru's injury. Already the skin was beginning to knit itself, and she felt a strong and steady pulse.

_So why hadn't he woken up?_

The volcano began to rumble and she watched in horror as it began to spew ash from the top. She directed the cloud towards the opposite shore and quickly flew Sesshoumaru and herself away.

As the island began to disappear from her view, she knew a village might be destroyed by the eruption. Her heart cried out for the loss, but the one she loved lay unmoving, his head in her lap.

* * *

Hours later, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see a very tired, haggard looking Kagome crying.

"Kagome?" He asked.

The sobbing girl looked at him, astonished as he leaned up. Dizziness hit him with a wave of nausea. Damn that human, knocking him out by sending him flying with some sort of odd energy!

"Are you okay?" She asked she gingerly touched his temple. He felt a small stab of pain, but nothing more than that.

"I'm fine, are you? You look terrible," He told her.

"I've been giving my energy to keeping the cloud going as quick as possible. We're about three fourths of the way there," She told him. Sesshoumaru looked at the scenery with wide eyes. She had accomplished much more than one at her level usually could. Somehow she had figured out how to feed her own energy into the cloud and give it an unnatural speed. He had done it once and not liked the weak feeling, and had never done it again.

He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"Stop Kagome. We can make it home fine now," He told her.

And suddenly she stopped feeding the cloud energy and as it slowed, she let her eyes drift closed. Sesshoumaru used a little of his energy to speed the cloud up, and within a few hours, a tired Sesshoumaru landed in his mother's gardens and stepped off of the cloud. He quickly obliterated it after picking Kagome and walking into his rooms.

Gently he laid her down and undressed her, then undressed himself. He laid down next to her and she stirred briefly, opening her eyes and smiling at him, then throwing her arm over his side. He smiled and pulled her body closer to his, and his last thought before sleep was marveling at how perfectly they fit together.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** My own brand of humor and fluff and such. Im sad, because I know this story is drawing to a close. There have been so many people reviewing, and it makes me happier than anything else on this planet, including Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia. But as I said, I will be posting the next story soon as well, and hopefully I'll see some familiar names among my reviewers.

**Also, I might post another chappy the day before I leave for the Cherokee reservation this weekend, I'm not sure yet.

* * *

**

**Thankies to:** Makaya-Loe, Dark Mistress of the Night, StarChildkellie, Crutches the magic hippie(You're not the only 'scary goth' that hates the death of animals or thrives on cute fuzzballs, pocky, and hentai manga, I just also include energy drinks lol), nikki, Punkey-Monkey, Lyn, Kyo-chan-gurl, Kjinuyasha, i-wish-i-was-kagome, draegon-fire, Jaranaka, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate, DemonQueen14, Hoshiko Megami, Erik and Fae, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, EmChi, Joey, karen12(and as for your question I'm not sure), bluediamond-hime, Princess of the Saiyans 16, celestialgoddess521


	28. We're living just barely, we sent our an

**Authors Notes:** Okay, so it's another filler chapter filled with those kinda things that make a story a little more interesting. It's got some interesting facts and a little bit about Sesshy's mom. Also, someone asked me to email them updates, but they left no email address….Next time you review, if you put your email addy on there(it wont show up in the review you have to do it in the designated box) I will send you email updates!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 28-We're living just barely, we sent our answer

* * *

**

Kagome awoke the next afternoon, her head slightly aching and her body sore. Opening her eyes, she sighed as she saw Sesshoumaru's face lying next to her own. He looked peaceful and content, and a little haggard, even in sleep.

She shifted, suddenly noticing she was in a shift. Had he changed her? The thought made her blush despite the fact he had seen her body so many times. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at her with a gentle smile. Suddenly growling, he pulled her back down onto the bed and into his strong embrace. Kagome was stunned as he gently kissed her hair.

"How are you?" He asked as he threw his leg over hers, effectively trapping her.

"I'm okay. My head hurts a little," She admitted as she squirmed.

"Don't do that, you don't have enough energy," He warned. Kagome abruptly stopped and smiled up at him shyly.

"I'm hungry," She said after a moment of silence. Her stomach suddenly growled to reiterate her statement. Sesshoumaru laughed and stood, smiling as he began to dress himself. After he had finished dressing, her stopped over the chest and opened it, then shuffled through it gently.

The kimono he pulled out made Kagome gasp in awe.

The scene that was painted on the dark blue silk was that of a sunset. There were pinks, purples, blues and golds. The effect was startling, like a wondrous fire crept up the hem of the skirt. Silver stars were painted on the dark blue all over the kimono, and Kagome saw a shooting star on both sleeves. Sesshoumaru turned it around and a white crescent moon was painted on the back.

"This was the kimono that was given to my mother as a wedding gift from my grandparents. I would like you to wear it," He said. Kagome nodded dumbly as she stood and walked over to him.

"It's beautiful," She whispered and she trailed her fingers lightly down the shooting star on the sleeves.

"You would do it justice," He told her as he set the kimono down and began to slip the shift off of her. She stood in front of him, naked. Her arms began to go up to cover herself. He took her hands and placed them back at her sides.

"You are beautiful, do not hide from me," He told her.

He pulled out an under robe and began to dress her. She watched as he tied it, then put the kimono on her lithe figure. Then he pulled out the obi, a purple piece of silk decorated in a pattern of starbursts. Slowly, he tied it in a box knot. Last of all, he pulled her hair back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck with a white leather string.

As Sesshoumaru pulled her over to a mirror made of polished bronze, she felt her cheeks grow red. When she saw the woman in the mirror, she reached out to touch the mirror gently, her mouth gaping in awe.

_Was the woman really her?_

"You are beautiful," He told her as he looked over her shoulder. She turned and kissed his lips gently.

"Thank you," She told him. He smiled and took her hand, and they walked from the room and into the halls. Servants everywhere gaped at her, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little self conscious.

When they arrived in the dining room, Kagome received hugs from Shippou and Rin, and welcome backs from Sango and Miroku (who were sitting very close together indeed). Kaede bowed her head deeply and smiled. Last of all, Kentetsu stood and embraced her fully.

"You look like the lady you are," He told her as he let go. Kagome smiled and blushed. Sesshoumaru sat, and she took her place next to him.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, you have an arm!" Rin suddenly exclaimed. Kagome blushed an even deeper red as Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"Kagome replaced it somehow. It was after a battle with the cat youkai," He told them.

"Where are they by the way?" Kagome asked as she accepted a glass of tea from a servant.

"They are currently in the children's rooms. They were wreaking havoc with the castle, and it took us all a very long time to catch them. Kirara has taken them as her own," Sango told her. Kagome blushed as she thought about the kittens, and almost laughed.

"I'll go get them!" Rin said as she dragged Shippou out of the room. Kagome smiled, but her smile faltered as Inu Yasha stepped in. His eyes took her in, took in her place next to Sesshoumaru, and he snorted as he sat at the farthest end of the table. Away from Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

All of a sudden everyone began to talk about their adventures finding the shikon shards. Sango and Miroku talked about being stuck in a cave because of a storm, and Kagome remembered her own adventures in the cave.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru started speaking of her training for her powers and her defeat of the man in the volcano. His emphasis was on her victory.

"He was a seer who was corrupt," She added.

"Yes, and Kagome has become very adept at working with energy. She summoned a cloud and brought us here from Naha yesterday, speeding it up by using her own energy," He told them. Sango and Miroku looked surprised, Kentetsu merely smiled, and Inu Yasha looked interested.

Right as Inu Yasha was about to say his first words of the morning, Shippou and Rin ran in, three kittens right behind them.

Two of the kittens crawled into Kagome's lap and began to purr contentedly as another climbed up Sesshoumaru's back and onto his shoulder to play in the mass of hair.

Everyone looked on, dumbfounded, as Sesshoumaru merely sighed and let the small youkai kitten continue to play in his hair, eventually getting tangled.

Their looks changed to pure shock as Kagome gently untangled the kitten from his hair and put it in his lap.

Food arrived and Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked to one another, feeding the kittens bits of meat as they ate. At some point, everyone else joined in too and the conversation flowed around safe, normal topics. No one asked Sesshoumaru why he was letting a kitten lay on it's back in his lap and play with his hair or eat from his hand.

Inu Yasha was the last to speak, but he chose a topic everyone was interested in.

"When do you go get the last of the shards?" He asked.

"In a few days. Kagome used up much of her strength getting us here, and it must be replenished before we go into any sort of battle," He said.

"Feh, like she can do anything useful in a battle. She might as well stay here," Inu Yasha said.

"I killed a seer for kami's sake Inu Yasha. I can focus my powers enough to give Sesshoumaru back his arm. I got us back here in a day when it would have taken at least five times that long. Yes, I'm far from useful," She told him calmly as she fed the kitten another piece of beef. Inu Yasha growled low in his throat.

"There will be no fighting here," Kentetsu said.

Inu Yasha merely grumbled and continued to eat his beef. Kagome merely smiled up at Sesshoumaru, who was dealing with a kitten climbing up his arm and into the mass of hair.

"Kentetsu, there's not much I can help Kagome with on offensive attacks, I was wondering if you knew of any way to help us out before we leave," Sesshoumaru told the old kitsune.

"I can summon training illusions like I did with you back when you were a pup," He suggested Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled and bowed her thanks.

"What the hell? I don't see her for weeks and suddenly she's a warrior in training? What next, will she become a samurai?" Inu Yasha suddenly shouted.

"No, she is a miko. She is supposed to know these things," Kentetsu told him. "And you would do well to remember that. No woman wearing the symbol of the House of Fukei should be defenseless," He added.

"What is the House of Fukei?" Kagome asked.

"They are all gone now, besides Sesshoumaru. The House of Fukei is the House of Guardians. They were some of the strongest youkai to ever walk this earth. They held the trust between humans and youkai. About two hundred years ago they began dying out. You see, youkai began to hate humans, and humans began to hate youkai. And despite the fact they had so long cared for humans, the Fukei were still youkai. Many were killed by both human and youkai alike. They were considered a threat to the nature of both, because many of them had taken human spouses, and there were several hanyou. Their deaths were tragic, often brought on by days of torture. You see, the house of the Fukei can choose their deaths, they can let their body die at will, and after being tortured for so long, well, they didn't want to live," Kentetsu told them.

"That's so sad," Kagome said as she took Sesshoumaru's hand.

"It is the history of my mother's people, and thus, mine. Wearing that robe is a sign that you belong to that house now," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome blushed as everyone looked at her in awe.

"How did you manage that?" Inu Yasha snorted. "You get pregnant or something?"

"Well Inu Yasha, I'm sorry you feel that way, but seriously, you really need to learn how to freeze your mouth sometimes," Kagome giggled as she looked him dead in the eyes.

Inu Yasha suddenly froze and Kagome sighed.

"Now, Inu Yasha, I know you wanted time, but right now we just don't have it. Personally I'm tired of your barbs. I love Sesshoumaru, you love Kikyo. I see no reason for you to be so callous. You can't have both, and you made your choice. I have no problems with that, for I have found a far better man than you. Now, if you promise to keep your stupid comments to yourself, I'll unfreeze you. If you don't, I'll keep freezing you until you learn something, got it?" Kagome said. Everyone looked at the sweet girl in shock. Her emotions were showing in her stormy grey eyes as she looked at the frozen hanyou.

"Fine," He told her. Kagome smiled brightly and told him to move.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with pride in his eyes. She hadn't cried, and she had proclaimed her love for him to her friends. And she preferred him to the hanyou!

His pride soared and he hugged her close to him. She smiled and gripped his hand in her own.

Shippou came running up to her and sat in her lap, vying for attention as he played with the two kittens. Rin sat in Sesshoumaru's lap only seconds later and they were all chuckling and giggling. Everyone watched in shock once more.

Sesshoumaru had changed so much in the two weeks they had been gone. How was it possible?

Kentetsu and Kaede were the only ones to lose the shock on their faces and merely smile and talk with the happy couple. Sango and Miroku soon got over their shock and joined in the conversation.

Inu Yasha however, might as well have still been frozen.

* * *

Kagome laughed as she watched Shippou and Rin play with the kittens in the garden. Kentetsu and Kaede sat on the tatami mats as they all drank sake. Sango had gone off somewhere with Miroku, and Kaede had revealed that during the two weeks Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been absent, the two had gotten together and finally done something about their attraction. Inu Yasha was no where to be seen, and Kagome suspected it had something to do with this morning when she had held Sesshoumaru's hand as they left the dining room.

"Kagome, have you thought about the fact that you may be carrying Sesshoumaru's child?" Kentetsu asked bluntly.

Kagome visibly paled and then turned bright red.

"It is a valid question child. I assume you two have made love more than once, considering the smell of you two can't even be scrubbed from one another at this point. I was just curious to find out," Kentetsu said.

"I do not think so," Sesshoumaru said.

Within, Sesshoumaru's thoughts raced. Could she be pregnant? How long had it been since her last moontime? Had it already been a month? His mind was in turmoil as he tried to figure out.

"I don't know. My period is due in the next few days. I'll know then," Kagome told them. Kaede nodded.

"Alright then. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, I have a very important question. Where will you go first in your hunt for the last two shards. Will you go to Kouga the wolf, or to my sister?" Kaede asked them. Kagome sighed. She didn't look forward to either.

"We plan to go to Kouga. I hope he will hand over the shards to Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered as he drank another cup of sake. He didn't much care for the taste, but he didn't know if he or Kagome was ready for another night similar to the one that happened last time they had drunk shochu.

And he changed his mind. He wouldn't drink too much like last time. Just a cup of it for the taste. And Kagome would not have any if he had his way.

Sesshoumaru signaled for a servant. A kitsune quickly arrived and Sesshoumaru told her to fetch a glass and a bottle of shochu. Kagome quickly added a request for a glass as well. Sesshoumaru scowled as the servant quickly bowed and hurried away.

"I don't want you drinking when you're so weak," He stated.

"I'll be fine. I'll just have a glass or two and be okay. Nothing like last time," She added with a smirk. Sesshoumaru was taken aback.

She had indeed become rather brazen at times since he had taken her maidenhead. He wondered if it was natural for women of her time to be so…Well, brazen!

"Aren't young couples so nice to watch? I can see Sesshoumaru is slightly shocked. He's not used to a woman who seems to pure and innocent saying what she wants," Kentetsu chuckled with mirth.

"Aye, tis indeed odd. Must be a thing from her time," Kaede added.

Kagome merely blushed. Sesshoumaru smiled.

_Not so brazen after all._

Shippou and Rin ran up to them and talked excitedly about the kittens. The kitsune arrived with two glasses and a bottle of shochu. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sipped their drinks as the sky darkened into blackness and the stars came out.

Kagome ended up drinking three glasses, but at such a slow rate she felt only a pleasant warmth, and Sesshoumaru had only had five, and he felt mildly warm, but that was all. The children went to bed, and Kentetsu and Kaede said their goodnights.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and jumped over the garden walls and into the private gardens. Instead of going inside though, he walked to the gazebo and sat, Kagome in his lap.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think it's possible I am pregnant?" She asked.

"More than possible I'd say," He answered as he began rubbing her tense back.

"It's kind of scary, but at the same time kind of nice," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru tried to understand her words, but failed.

"What do you mean?"

"In my time, a girl being pregnant at such a young age is looked down upon. And I am young and I'm still in school. But at the same time, it would be nice to have a part of you within me, something that symbolizes our relationship," She told him.

He continued to massage her back as he tried to think of an appropriate answer. For many years he had thought of having children as a necessity, something for his lands. But having a family with Kagome was not unappealing in the least. She already proved to be a good mother with Shippou and Rin was beginning to take to her as well.

"Say something before I go insane from embarrassment," Kagome suddenly told him. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Do not be embarrassed, what you say is honest, and you are right. It has pros and cons for you," He told her. "But yes, children would be nice," He admitted after a pause.

"Okay. Hmm, that feels good," She said as he massaged her lower back.

"Let's go to bed," He told her after a time. She stood and was followed by him into his bedroom Kagome smiled as he pulled her naked body against his and they began to fall asleep. She had no worries that he was after her for sex when he held her naked form against his and fell asleep. She knew he loved the feel of their skin together, just as she did.

And with that thought in mind, she fell asleep with a smile of contentment on her face.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Meh, I dunno, just some fluff in there. Imma be up at the Cherokee reservation this weekend, so I'll prolly be posting Monday or Tuesday I hope. You wanna hear something scary? I was listening to music in the car and heard this song called Holler, and I thought it had a good beat. I found out it's a spice girls song. I felt so embarrassed. God I thought it sounded familiar. Did anyone else ever own something of the Spice Girls' stuff? I remember when they first started my bro had a big poster of posh over his bed…I didn't know much about _stuff_ back then, but now…I just wanna laugh every time I see him.

* * *

**Thankies To:** rebeccanc, laurie, bluediamond-hime, celestialgoddess521, inlovewithsesshoumaru, Joey, Coffee Lover(btw, I love your name), RIN14, Dark Mistress of the Night, StarChildkellie, darkestblueaura, Sesshy-chan, cockroachelle, DemonQueen14(and don't bite me it won't produced desired results…), Hoshiko Megami, karen12, Erik and Fae, AnimeAngelz, MikoMimi, draegon-fire, Crutches the magic hippie(I loved your review!), D.C, Lyn, nikki, Kyo-chan-gurl(and yes, it is some of the best ice cream ever!), Ayame Ito, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, Princess of the Saiyans 16 


	29. I Prayed For Help To The Distant Million

**Authors Notes**: Oh I was so tired when I got home last night I passed right out instead of posting another chapter, and I'm truly sorry. But the Cherokee reservation was awesome! I got these two beautiful mandalas(similar to dreamcatchers) and took some beautiful pics while I was there. Oh god, and if you're anywhere close to north Carolina, go to the reservation and see unto these hills, it's a wonderful play and well worth the 18 dollars, believe me.

Also….

**I got over 400 reveiws!**

Do you guys know I screeched this morning and my dad came running, thinking I was hurt? Yeah, it was kinda funny because I was dancing around my room in my pjs with my hair looking its worst and the biggest smile ever plastered to my face. It looked funny I bet, but I was so happy! I love you guys!

_And for the people wanting the music video again, I cant find it anywhere on my computer._ I don't know why, but I can't. So yeah, I'm sorry. I'm trying to download it again, so that should be done later today. I'm really sorry it has taken this long. I know I said I'd have it done before Sat, but I didn't, and that's my fault entirely. Please forgive the lazy authoress!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

**

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 29-I Prayed For Help To The Distant Million Stars

* * *

**

Days had passed in a flurry of plans, watching children, and training sessions. Kagome felt bone weary every time she went to bed every day. Sesshoumaru held her every night and massaged her aching back and shoulders. She had never thought refining her powers would take so much out of her. He had laughed when she said that.

"Anything worth doing will take energy," He had told her. Kagome smiled as she stepped onto her own cloud, giggling when Shippou noticed it had a pink tinge to it, unlike Sesshoumaru's pure white one.

Shippou was staying with Kentetsu at the castle, despite whining that he wanted to go with her. Kagome had gently kissed his forehead.

"Rin needs you here to protect her," Kagome had told him. Shippou had pouted but agreed.

Sesshoumaru stepped onto the cloud and sat next to her. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara. Kagome noticed Miroku had his arms around Sango's waist. Yes, those two had gotten very close indeed.

The group was still shocked sometimes by Sesshoumaru's easy affection towards Kagome. In all honesty she was still shocked sometimes. It was weird. He was becoming more like the Sesshoumaru in the future everyday.

And she liked it.

* * *

Hours passed, and it was late afternoon when Kagome saw a whirlwind down on the forest floor. She pointed and Sesshoumaru nodded. Inwardly, she sighed. She really didn't want to do this. Not at all. It would be very obvious that she and Sesshoumaru were mated considering the new kimono she wore that was very similar to the one Sesshoumaru had given her. It was a light blue with koi painted on it's hem, and the obi was a sea green. On the back and on the obi there was a white crescent moon stitched on. And Kagome had to admit she was pretty nervous. After all, Kouga had a huge crush on her, and she pretty obviously smelled like Sesshoumaru. After all, she had laid down on his lap and talked with him as they had flown over the trees.

The cloud began to descend a few minutes later, ahead of Kouga, and Kagome hopped off right as Kouga arrived. As Sesshoumaru stepped down behind her Kouga began to sniff her, his eyes narrowed into angry little slits.

"What did you do to my woman?" Kouga shouted at Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed.

"Kouga, we have all the shards except for yours and one more. I need yours so that I can bond them with the others and then go get the last one," Kagome told him impatiently. Kouga paid very little attention though, as he was currently challenging Sesshoumaru.

Kagome finally got fed up with his yelling and was about to open her mouth when Sesshoumaru started.

"She is not your woman. She is mine. Now, give us your two shards."

**"WHAT! I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN! I'M YOUR MATE!"** Kagome shouted out as she stalked over to the inu youkai and poked him in the chest.

**"WHAT!"** Kouga shouted.

Kagome and Kouga alternately yelled at each her and at Sesshoumaru for the next thirty minutes.

Finally, Kouga went over and grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her forcefully.

"You are my woman Kagome! How could you have mated with that jerk?" Kouga asked her. Kagome focused a little bit of her energy and sent it flying up through her shoulders. Kouga fell back and looked at her, his eyes showing his hurt.

"Kouga, I tried to tell you several times, to discourage you. But you wouldn't listen to me. I love Sesshoumaru, and he is my mate. I care for you as a friend, but the one you need to go after is Ayame," She finished.

"Yeah whatever," Kouga said as he turned his back.

"Wait," Kagome said. He turned, hoping and pleading with Kami that she'd renounce the inu youkai and come into his arms.

"We need the shards Kouga. After we get Kikyo's we're going to fight Naraku," Kagome told him.

Kouga looked at her for several minutes, thinking. Kagome could practically see the wheels turning in his head(and they sounded a little rusty).

"On one condition. I travel with you and battle Naraku as well," He told her. Kagome looked dumbfounded, and Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head in agreement. Kagome looked at her mate, stunned.

Kouga took his shards from his legs and gave them to Kagome, who put them in the little bag with the others.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru told her. Kouga looked angry for a minute.

"Wait a minute, where am I supposed to sit?" He growled.

Kagome sighed and added some energy to her cloud, making it a little bigger. Kouga looked at her in surprise.

"You've been busy," He told her.

"You have no idea," She replied as he got on and immediately moved between her and Sesshoumaru.

It was going to be a long few weeks before the battle with Naraku.

* * *

Two days passed before Kagome sensed the last shard, and unfortunately, Sesshoumaru sensed something else.

"Naraku is near," He said. "His smell intermingles with the dead miko's."

Kagome felt fear stir. It couldn't be time for the big battle. Could it?

Kagome landed the cloud, and Sesshoumaru jumped down, motioning for her to stay. She followed anyway. Kouga walked behind her with Sango and Miroku, who had dismounted Kirara.

They came upon Kikyo and Naraku talking. Kikyo seemed more apathetic than Sesshoumaru ever had, while Naraku looked mildly interested.

"Sesshoumaru, how nice to see you. I take it you know Kikyo?" Naraku asked in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew the bitch alright, and wanted to rip her throat out. He still clearly remembered what her arrow had done to Kagome.

"Why are you here?" Kouga growled as he came to the forefront, barging ahead of even Sesshoumaru.

"I was merely collecting on my deal with Kikyo, but she doesn't seem to want to honor it," Naraku said.

"You all have nothing to do with this, leave," Kikyo said, her voice cold and venomous.

"We have everything to do with it. Give us that shard Kikyo," Kagome told the clay miko. Naraku scoffed.

"Don't you know? The shard has been promised to me," He told them, his voice filled with mocking laughter. Kagome and Sango both gasped, but Sesshoumaru didn't look surprised.

"I will not give the shard to anyone. The jewel will never be completed and no one can make a selfish wish upon it," She said finally.

Kagome sighed as soul stealers began flying around everyone. Naraku stepped back from them. Odd, he seemed almost…Frightened of them. Kouga snarled and jumped towards Kikyo, but was knocked backwards. Kagome gasped and ran to him, checking him for injury. She had never known the soul stealers could be so rough!

And Kikyo walked away, silent and cold. Naraku merely chuckled and when Sesshoumaru sliced through him with Tokijin, a doll was all that was left.

"One of his golems. Coward," Sesshoumaru snarled. Kagome stood and helped Kouga up.

"He is. But that doesn't solve our problem. Kikyo still has the shard," Kagome said.

"I bet she's keeping it to stay alive," Kouga snarled.

"No, she was given life by something else. But why would she keep a shard unless it was to keep someone from making a wish on it?" Kagome asked.

"She's a very angry person Kagome, no matter how calm she always seems," Miroku said.

"Miroku's right Kagome. From what I've heard, she is the hatred that has been drawn from your soul, or something like that," Sango said.

"She was the part of my dormant soul that abhorred Inu Yasha and was so honorable about her duty to the shikon. I guess maybe that's why I'm not too interested in the shikon jewel aside from getting it all back in one piece," Kagome told them all. Miroku nodded his agreement.

"At this point it is all merely speculation. We have to get back to the castle and come up with a plan," Sango told them all. Kagome nodded and all began to mount their transportation.

"Sesshoumaru, I know it might sound inconvenient, but I really need to go home. It's important," She told him.

The possessive youkai wanted to tell her no, that he wanted her to stay with him. But the look in her eyes, the fear, and suddenly he understood.

She wanted to see her family again, because she was scared that something might happen in the battle with Naraku.

Knowing how she felt for her mother and brother, even her grandfather, he couldn't tell her no.

"I will go with you to the well. Sango, Miroku, take Kouga back to the castle. Make sure he and Inu Yasha don't break anything," Sesshoumaru said. Kouga was sputtering angrily as Sango rode Kirara up next to the cloud.

"Kouga, please, don't fight with Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Kouga sighed in defeat. He could deny Kagome nothing, despite the fact she was mated to the inu youkai.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome the entire time on the way to the well.

"How long will you stay?" He asked her, trying to keep his voice flat and emotionless.

"Three days, is that okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I know how badly you miss your family. And you need to go for your tests," He finished.

"Thank you," She told him as she kissed him gently.

They didn't speak the rest of the trip, opting instead to just be close to one another. She sat in his lap, her head buried into his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, keeping her as close as possible without suffocating her. The skies darkened, and he wrapped his tail around them both, keeping them warm from the breeze that hit them as they flew above the trees. She sometimes kissed him, sometimes she merely traced his stripes (something he found rather endearing about her for some reason he couldn't name).

When they arrived, she kissed him once again and hopped down from the cloud and smiled at him with watery eyes.

"I'll see you in three days," She told him. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I love you," She said as she sat on the lip of the well. He never said anything in return, but as he saw her fall, part of himself called out for her.

The battle loomed near, and he wanted her to spend every moment with him. She would leave after the battle, she had no choice. And it was better that way. After all, she was a human, no matter her power.

His emotions churned within him as he flew above the trees, making his way to his castle, charging the cloud with all the energy he could spare. He wanted to get back to his bed where his futon was steeped in the scent of her. Along the way, he finally admitted something to himself.

She was indeed his mate in every way.

* * *

He had been waiting at the other side, just like he always seemed to be, ever since he had entered her life once again. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she climbed up and his arms pulled her out, soothing her as he carried her tired form to her house. The worried eyes of her mother and brother followed them as she was carried up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I love you," She whispered. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her gently.

"I love you too mate," He whispered back as he slowly undressed her. When he had removed the beautiful kimono and under robe, he laid her down gently on the bed and undressed himself, then lay beside her, holding her close to his naked skin.

They fell asleep that way, nothing but a sheet covering their naked bodies. Kagome took comfort in the feel of him beside her, his strong arms holding her, keeping her safe from the world outside.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and smiled as she saw her lover was already awake and looking down at her. He had propped himself up on one arm and his long hair spilled over his chest and back and all over the sheets.

"I'm scared," She finally told him.

"I know. Everything will be okay," He promised. Kagome nodded. She had so many worries.

"By the way, you are not pregnant," He told her. Kagome looked at him, shocked. Soon her shock turned into relief and she felt his hands stroking her hair softly.

"Sometimes I feel bad, because I know you are here without me, yet I'm with your past self. I know you miss me when I go to the past, and I hate it because I'm still with you in a way," She admitted after awhile.

"And when you are here with me my past self misses you. But either way you are with me. If you do not go to the past, I would not have these wonderful memories, and I needed those to get me through the centuries. So don't feel guilt when you are only doing me good," He replied. Kagome sighed and stood.

She dressed in normal clothing, her body blushing when she caught Sesshoumaru staring at her as he dressed himself. How desperately she wanted to wear the kimono! But it was dusty and she knew it had to be cleaned before she could wear it again.

Sesshoumaru must have caught her looking at the kimono with longing because he smiled and walked over to her desk and picked up the huge box that she had noticed laying there when she had dressed.

"I had this made for you by the same demon that made your other one," He explained as she opened the box. Tears filled her eyes for some strange reason when she pulled out the white kimono. On its back was a dark blue crescent moon, and on the sleeves and hem were two dark red lines. The white as decorated with a scene of mountaintops and fog. It had been so artfully done that she was afraid to wear it.

Sesshoumaru helped her undress and slip on an under robe, then the kimono. He went back to the box and pulled out a dark blue obi and tied it around her. Then he grabbed a leather string from his pocket and tied her hair back into a tail. Finally her turned her around and kissed her lips gently.

"I have commissioned several, but I already have some at our home," He told her. Kagome blushed.

_'Our Home.'_

They smiled as they walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Souta and her grandfather sat. Her mother walked out and almost dropped the plate she was carrying as she took in the sight of her daughter in the kimono.

"Hello mama. I'm sorry about last night, I just wasn't feeling well," Kagome told her mother. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and set the plate of eggs down. Kagome almost cried in delight. Eggs over easy. It had been weeks since she had had any!

Breakfast was filled with light chatter. Souta talked about how Sesshoumaru and Shippou had sparred in front of him and let him play with kendo ticks. Kagome smiled as she heard her brother brag about learning to train and fight. When he mentioned that Sesshoumaru had agreed, she shot a glare in Sesshoumaru's direction. The youkai merely grinned and kissed her forehead.

"You will not teach my little brother to be violent," She said in a stern voice.

"Your mother said it was fine, and I'm not teaching him violence. I'm teaching him self defense and some old fighting forms that aren't even taught much anymore. It'll give him an edge with the girls," Sesshoumaru chuckled. Souta's face turned bright red and Kagome laughed.

"Anyone in particular?" She asked him. He mumbled a no and shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth.

"Souta's got a crush," Kagome teased.

"Yeah, well at last I'm not practically married," He shot back. Kagome blushed and her mother merely looked resigned.

"I suppose youkai are like wolves, it's forever?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome felt a sort of pride. He could have had anyone, but he chose her.

"Well, I suppose I can start saving for a wedding now," Mrs. Higurashi joked.

"Mama!" Kagome blushed.

"Actually ma'am, when it occurs, you'll have no worry," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome looked at him, shocked. He hadn't even asked her yet!

"There's a slight problem with all of this," Kagome muttered.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"I haven't even been asked."

"I thought to wait until after you were done with school," Sesshoumaru replied, looking shocked.

Kagome felt dumb. The guy of her dreams had to be considerate; at least that was a requirement. She just didn't know he would be so considerate about getting married.

"I've waited five hundred years. I can wait a few more," He told her. Kagome nodded and leaned into him, her head resting on his arm.

"Kagome, how long are you staying?" Souta asked suddenly.

"She has to leave the day after tomorrow," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded.

Her mother looked sad for some reason.

"Why so soon?"

"There's something important I have to do mama," Kagome replied. She couldn't tell her mother that soon she would face Naraku and that it would all be over. Not when her mother had heard tales of Naraku's cruelty and evil from her before.

"I want us to go to the amusement park. All of us," Kagome said suddenly. Her mother looked at her oddly, wondering what was going on. But it didn't matter.

Deep down Kagome admitted to herself that despite the assurances the future gave her. She was still terrified of death, be it her own or someone she loved.

Especially Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Okay, so theres just lots of stuff to make me happy. For awhile there I had writers block, but now that Im back from the reservation I'm much happier because my muses are back. I think I just needed a small vacation. Also, did you know that the native Americas are considered by some to be oriental? They crossed a land bridge (in theory) millions of years ago or something from the orient. That's why there's so many similarities between their myths.

And the 3rd Inu Yasha movie is well worth the download in my opinion. It is awesomeness. And now for my wonderful, awesome reviewers! I love you guys so much, thank you for your support!

**Thankies to**: KJInuyasha, WTF101, BlueDiamond-Hime, Leena-Faye, April-Baby, Ridalin Phoenix, AJ, Ahriaman, MidniteTimberWolf, RIN14, Golden-Eyed-Girl(and no I didn't mind the way you sent the review), Jappy-Chan, FluffysTwin(are you really his twin? Hmm…Look out for fangurls lol), Sango The Lecher Slayer(I love your name. And also, I didn't put this all out in 2 months, awhile back my story was taken down and I respoted it around chapter 15 or something I think), Kagome-872(and yes, that much sugar is bad for you…but Im a teenager, so I dun care lol +munches on pixie stick+), Erik and Fae, EmChi, AnimeAngelz, Kyo-chan-gurl, Joey, Sesshy-chan, cockroachelle, Sako, Draegon-fire, Dark Mistress of the Night, Lyn, Nikki, Sakura-No-Hana-Hoshi, Wolfye Productions, DemonQueen14, Hoshiko Megami, angelofhope44(and I'm not sure if it helps when you're feeling poorly, but I made some with my uncle and it was really good), DemonChild(aka DC), Princess of the Saiyans 16, Karen 12

**I love you guys so much. Thank you. You have helped me write throughout this story, and even helped me stay on after they first took this story down. Also, you guys have made me want to write my next story, which I'll be working on after a quick shower.**


	30. Every Heart Doesn't Know What To Say Or

**Authors Notes:** Okay guys, I didn't post yesterday. I know this is late, but I got kinda freaked out because my friend Sachiko Imed me when I got up and I found out what happened in England, where she lives. I was really scared. Sachiko, this chapter is for you. _+hugs+_ I hope everyone is alright gurlie.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 30: Every heart doesn't know what to say or what to do

* * *

**

Her time was up, and Kagome felt like her tears and sobs would choke her to death. Sesshoumaru hugged her tightly to his body and smiled down at her once.

"You are stronger than you know Kagome. Everything will be fine," He told her. Kagome nodded her head and let him kiss her gently. There was a sense of urgency in the kiss, something she didn't catch.

How was it she had come to love Sesshoumaru? She didn't remember a time when she didn't care about the Sesshoumaru of her time. How gentle he was. What had happened to make him so?

But the time for questions was over. The Sesshoumaru of the past waited for her, and she needed to go to him.

With a final kiss she jumped into the well and let herself feel the magic washing over her.

When she climbed out, she saw Sesshoumaru. He looked haggard and tired, with dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Kagome asked as she rushed over to him and put her arms around him. She received no answer, and it didn't surprise her. A cloud floated not far off. Understanding dawned on her features. He had used too much energy and it had begun to eat away at his body, draining everything from him.

"Come on, we're going home," She told him sternly as she summoned a cloud of her own so that he would no longer have to fuel his own.

After practically pulling him onto the cloud, she put energy into it and began to direct them home. Then she began thinking.

If she could transfer energy into a cloud, could she transfer some to Sesshoumaru? Would it hurt him? Would it purify him?

Tears fell from her eyes because of the hopeless situation. All she could pray for was a few calm days at his castle where he could rest. Naraku and Kikyo would have to wait. The youkai sleeping in her arms was her sole concern.

* * *

A few days later Sesshoumaru awoke with a blinding ache behind his eyes Keeping his lids closed, he tried to will the headache away. 

No such luck.

He let himself grow used to the pain and stood, bile rising in his throat. But he kept walking, wondering where Kagome was and berating himself for his foolish actions. He had let himself get too weak, and if Naraku had decided to attack, he wouldn't have been able to survive.

He clothed himself and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Somehow Kagome had washed it for him. He'd have to thank her later.

He listened as hard as he could and smiled when he heard a gentle singing coming from the garden.

He stepped outside, blinking as the light hit his eyes, increasing the pain that lay just behind them. Enduring, he walked to the gate of his garden and opened it slightly. He saw everyone sitting around Kagome on a blanket. Food was spread around and as the last line of her song floated on the wind, he stepped out and closed the gate behind him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shrieked as she got up and ran towards him. Kagome stood and looked at him as he bent down and picked the young girl up. He kept walking forwards and finally arrived at the group. Odd, his headache was quickly fading.

He gently kissed Kagome and sat down next to her. She offered him a plate of rice balls and he took three, ravenously hungry.

"It's good to see you up and about again my boy. Kagome here was scared half to death when she arrived," Kentetsu said. Sesshoumaru smiled at her gently, and Kagome blushed.

"I am fine now. We will leave in a week to find Naraku and kill him," Sesshoumaru said as he finished off another rice ball.

"Who all is going?" Kentetsu asked.

"I know I am. All of us have a reason to go," Kouga said. Sango and Miroku nodded, but Kagome was looking at Inu Yasha. Would Sesshoumaru allow him to go as well?

"I'm going too," Inu Yasha told them. Kagome felt her heart hurt a little for the hanyou. Did he know how Kikyo had refused to give up the shard? Would he still be friends with everyone after the battle was over?

"I see. Inu Yasha, do not get in my way. Naraku must die," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Then why don't you just put the shards you have into yourself, it'll make you stronger. Or better yet, why don't you let me do it?" Inu Yasha asked in a venomously sweet voice. Kagome had never heard a guy say anything in such a tone, but it sounded evil.

"Inu Yasha, you should know better. You've seen what the shards do to people, how it corrupts them!" Sango said in an angry voice. "Just look what it did to Naraku, and you two aren't so different! You both crave Kikyo," She spat.

"I am nothing like him!"

"Oh really? Inu Yasha, you are both hanyou, and you both crave a woman long dead, that woman led to both you downfall and Naraku's," Sesshoumaru said in a calm, apathetic voice as he sipped some green tea Kagome poured into a glass for him.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha shouted as he began to stand.

"Inu Yasha, first off, sit down. Second, all of us need to stop fighting like this. It's stupid. The battle with Naraku is ahead. We have to stick together instead of bickering like children. Inu Yasha, whatever anger you have towards Sesshoumaru, put it away for now. Bicker all you want after we defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru, please stop baiting him," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and Inu Yasha sat down, eyes open wide with shock. Kagome had never said anything in such a deadly calm voice, and certainly not when she had been berating him!

"Do any of you know where to search?" Kentetsu asked in a serious tone.

"To the north. He's up in the mountains, Mount Hakurei to be exact," Kagome whispered. Everyone looked at her, shocked once more.

"How do you know that?" Kouga asked.

"When I killed Karasu, some of his knowledge was imparted to me," She lied. Sesshoumaru smelled the slight tinge of shame on her. Why would she lie about this though? He would find out later how she knew.

"Then in one week we will head there. Kentetsu, at that time, I ask you to take the children with you and go to your home. Take Lyn as well," Sesshoumaru added. Kentetsu nodded in acquiescence.

"We can make major plans later. For now we all need to rest and be with our loved ones," Sango said quietly, her voice laced with a slight tinge of fear.

Kagome nodded, as well as Miroku and Kentetsu, but it seemed as if Kouga, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru had heard nothing.

"Why one week?" Inu Yasha snarled.

_"Sit."_

And the conversation was over, and a new topic began. Sango spoke about Shippou and Rin's antics as she had been away. Shippou and Rin had run to Sesshoumaru when a storm had hit and awoken the demon. Kagome giggled when she heard about how he had had to console them.

"He'll be a great father someday," Sango said in a sly voice and a suggestive smile.

"Maybe," Kagome said with a blush.

"No maybes to it. He's going to try and kill any children that aren't perfect in his eyes," Inu Yasha muttered.

"Sit," Kagome said in an angry voice. How could Inu Yasha be such a social jackass? Didn't he have an inner monologue, or did he just spit words out before his mind even comprehended the fact he would get sat for saying such things?

"If you ask me, you asked for that Inu Yasha," Kouga said. He had gotten to see more of Sesshoumaru, and when he saw how Kagome had worried herself sick over the youkai, he realized it was love. At least on her part. He would get Sesshoumaru in private one day and threaten his genitalia if he ever hurt the girl though.

"Shut up," Inu Yasha growled as he finally ripped his face from the ground. Sango almost chuckled and Miroku smirked. Kouga smiled openly and Kagome kept her face an apathetic mask.

"I'm going for a bath, want to come Kagome?" Sango asked. "It would do us good to get away from all these males. Maybe they'll fight the frustration out by the time we get back," Sango said with a giggle. Kagome nodded and kissed Sesshoumaru gently, then walked away with her friend.

Kouga made sure she was out of hearing range before he began his lecture.

"Sesshoumaru, I accept she wanted you over me, but I won't stop loving her. If you ever harm a single hair on her head I will make sure you regret it," Kouga told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his acceptance, inwardly raging. How many men loved his Kagome? Would he forever be watching out for youkai, hanyou, and humans alike to challenge him for her?

* * *

"So, it seems Sesshoumaru will be alright. So now it's some relaxation time for you. I swear, you were looking so exhausted these past few days I wanted to knock you out so you'd sleep," Sango admitted as they soaked in the baths. Kagome smiled and almost groaned as the hot water did it's magic on her sore muscles. 

"I wanted to be awake when he woke up. The only reason I was at the picnic today was because you guys forced me," Kagome accused.

"You weren't eating anything up until today!" Sango returned defensively. "You wouldn't do Sesshoumaru much good if you passed out from exhaustion," Sango told her sternly. Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement. Sango really did only want her to be safe.

"You really love him huh?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I love him more than anything," Kagome replied.

"More than Inu Yasha?"

"Sango, I'm not really sure if I ever loved Inu Yasha, not really anyway. I mean, he was a total beast about Sesshoumaru and I mating. And the things he said. When he said the, they didn't really hurt, you know? If he had thought that way about me and I loved him, wouldn't it hurt more?" Kagome asked her friend. Sango looked shocked.

"Just what did he say about you?" She suddenly demanded. Kagome felt like blushing, forgetting Sango hadn't heard the insults Inu Yasha had tossed at her.

"Just some stupid comments," Kagome said as she popped her neck.

"Like what?" Sango demanded to know. Kagome could already see the hunter seething silently as she waited. There was no getting around it.

"He said I was a slut with no loyalties, that sort of thing. I think he was just shocked that Sesshoumaru and I had mated," Kagome told her friend.

"I think we were all a bit shocked when we heard that scream and knew it was you and him," Sango said with a blush. Kagome blushed as well.

"Yeah well," Kagome stuttered.

"It's okay. Inu Yasha was convinced Sesshoumaru had gotten to me too when I screamed, that is until he found out It was Miroku," Sango giggled. Kagome looked at the blushing girl, shocked.

"Sango, I don't think I've ever seen you like this. I'm glad you're so happy, it makes me even happier," Kagome told her friend. Sango smiled.

"We're so close to defeating Naraku. And Miroku will survive, we all will, I'm sure of it. And after the battle, we'll all have families, right?" Sango asked.

Kagome pondered the thought. She was only sixteen now, and she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. More than anything she wanted to have a family with Sesshoumaru. However, she had to finish school. And how could she tell Sango that after the battle she was leaving?

"I want a family, but not yet. I have to finish school. But Sango, I think it's wonderful you and Miroku will have a family after the battle. And you're right, I'm sure everyone will make it through the battle," Kagome told her friend.

But deep within, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

At dinner everyone spoke of light, easy things. Rin and Shippou helped the conversation stay innocent. No one mentioned the word slut once, though Sango did more than her fair share of glaring at the hanyou. 

Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru, as he had directed. Somehow, he seemed warmer towards her, softer. What had changed him so much in the few days she had been gone?

Suddenly someone asked Kaede about her and Kentetsu's relationship. Was it Kouga? Yes.

"Kentetsu and I are…Old friends," Kaede told the wolf youkai. Kouga snorted.

"Kaede, you wound me! Will you not tell them of our wonderfully spectacular relationship that has lasted almost forty years?" Kentetsu said with a dramatic 'woe is me' pose.

"Humph, old man you have lost your mind. We have been friends throughout the years," Kaede said with a bit of a blush.

Kagome wanted to gag. She really didn't want to think Kentetsu was alluding to something other than just friendship.

Dinner went quickly after that. Kouga seemed to regret his question, as shown by his sudden lack of appetite. As everyone said their goodnights, Kagome noticed Sango holding Miroku's hand. Rin and Shippou ran off. Kagome smiled at them knowingly. _One day…_

Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her to his rooms, no, their rooms, she amended. And indeed, they were now rooms meant for the both of them. A woman's vanity and chest had been put in there. Several bottles of lotions lay on the vanity, and a better mirror lay in there now. The dark swathes of black cloth had been replaced with cream and green swatches that would still block out unwanted sunlight in the early morning.

Suddenly she was turned towards him roughly and he kissed her deeply, with an intensity she had never felt before.

Knowing the cause, feeling the same way he felt, she kissed him back with as much urgency. She was so scared of the future. Scared of hurting him when she left. How could she do it knowing that it would hurt him?

He tore her clothes from her body and his own, then pushed her into the bed.

Their love making wasn't gentle the first time. Instead it had been urgent and needy, trying to fulfill a need, to chase away the shadows of the future. Their release had given them something shared as they held onto one another, clinging and sweaty.

Kagome gasped as she felt him stir within her.

And until dawn he made love to her so tenderly she had wanted to cry for the sheer emotions she felt within her heart for the cold youkai lord that had stolen her heart and given her his in turn.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Sorry it took so long. Do you know what would make so so friggin happy? To have 500 reviews by the epilogue. Yes, there will be an epilogue, but no prequel. Soz folks. But yes, Im a greedy wench and i hope I reach my goal of five hundred reviews by the epilogue. +crosses fingers+ 

**Thankies To:** Karen12, Deverta, Ranchan23, Dragon Huntress, Princess of the Saiyans 16 ( your review made me sniffle), Bluediamond-hime, Mysweetkat, DemonQueen14(bloodthirsty aren't ya? Lol), Lyn, Crutches the magic hippie(your review made me smile), WTF101, Waxynixo, Nikki, Hoshiko Megami, celestialgoddess521, MidniteTimberWolf, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, Kyo-chan-gurl, EmChi, Joey, Erik and Fae, fluffychick15, Leena-Faye, lil inu, Ridalin Phoenix, Sango The Lecher Slayer, Ayame Ito, Golden Eyed Girl(and you reviewing that way is perfectly fine lol), Fairie Mistress

_**To everyone in England, I hope you and your loved ones are safe.**_


	31. Living On A Prayer

**Authors Notes:** Okay, Ayame Ito, in an earlier chapter of the story that included the seal, Sesshoumaru talks about smelling himself on her. He smells himself on her, but the scent hasn't changed much.The only difference is the smell of the city, and that's always on Kagome anyways because she goes there. Soz, didn't mean to blow off the question.

Now, guys, I am such a dork, I know it, but if you have the space on your comp THE FOURTH INU YASHA MOVIE IS SO WORTH IT+dies+ It was awesome, and there was even an appearance of our favorite youkai lord. +melts+ Okay, so I'm an otaku. I admit this. I am working on downloading the second movie onto my comp because I cleared out massive space today. But ugh+melts+ The fourth movie is so awesome.

_And KJInuyasha, the epilogue is after this chapter, soz for the confusion. Im sorry Ive been building up towards the fight with Naraku, Im not gonna leave it out(no matter how much I suck at fight scenes)_

Now, this is the chapter of the story that some of you may dislike the most, some may be cheering. But remember, I'm trying to keep things semi-realistic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

**

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 31: Living On A Prayer

* * *

**

Every day and night, they spent more time together. She couldn't help it, and neither could he. They needed no words to convey their fears. Kagome was terrified of going back to the future and not finding him there, waiting for her. He knew she was leaving after the battle. Their need for one another was insatiable. Every moment seemed more precious, and everyone felt that way. Sango and Miroku were often seen together, spending every moment they could with one another.

And the night before they would leave for Mt. Hakurei, Kagome felt the tension in Sesshoumaru's heart as his arms tightened around her.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Kagome whispered to him as they looked at one another.

"It will be. We are strong enough to defeat him," Sesshoumaru told her as he nuzzled her hair. Kagome took comfort in his words as they began to make love again.

* * *

The air was getting colder as they ascended the mountain only a few nights later. Kagome got more anxious by the second as she and Sesshoumaru rode the cloud. Inu Yasha and Kouga rode on another cloud made by Sesshoumaru, and Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara.

Involuntarily, she shivered, and Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around them both as they ascended. He sniffed the air every now and again.

Naraku's smell was getting stronger. And others. The Kagura wench who was so foolish as to try and bribe him to destroy Naraku. Other smells assailed his nose, and he felt the youki of hundreds of different demons.

"Naraku is composed of hundreds of other demons, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded her head. He understood the smell for so many other demons then. With a glance, he took in Inu Yasha's eager face. No one should be so eager to kill. It corrupted the soul and blinded one to the cause and meaning behind the death. But Inu Yasha only wanted revenge. His life thus far had been spent trying to achieve it. What would he do afterwards?

They landed a safe distance away from what Sesshoumaru could tell was Naraku's dwelling.

"Tomorrow is the new moon," Inu Yasha suddenly stated. Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky and his half brother's statement proved true.

"So?" Kouga began.

"We have a slight problem. Inu Yasha can't…Well, his weak time is during the night of the new moon," Kagome explained quietly.

"I know that. I meant it's not like he's vital to our cause. We can kill Kagura, then go after Naraku," Kouga stated simply.

"There are hundreds of demons guarding Naraku's dwelling. It will not be that simple. But Inu Yasha, you must stay behind. Leave even. We must get this done tomorrow, and I'm sure you don't want to die," Sesshoumaru stated. Inu Yasha snorted.

"No, I'd rather face Naraku as a human than give this opportunity up. Besides, I know I can kill him," Inu Yasha stated like he was more powerful as a human than as a hanyou. Kagome began, then stopped herself. There would be no stopping him now, and they started the battle tomorrow.

"Everyone, let's sleep, two on guard every three hours," Sango said, her words a command more than a suggestion. She was in an element she knew, was born into once more, and it calmed her and gave her strength as she remembered her village. She would do whatever she had to tomorrow for her village, for her brother.

_Kohaku…

* * *

_

Kagome stood watch with Sesshoumaru that night. Her eyes drifted closed more than once, and before she knew it, it was dawn and he was shaking her awake.

"It is time," Sesshoumaru told her.

"I love you," She told him once. She didn't expect an answer, for he had never said anything to answer her before, except for thank you.

"I love you too mate," He said in a hoarse voice. Kagome stared at him, shocked. Why had he said that? Did he think he would never see her again, or that battle would take her from him? Or did he really mean it?

"Thank you," She whispered finally. They kissed one last time and Kagome awoke the others as Sesshoumaru checked his swords to make sure they were secure at his side.

The group set out to Naraku's dwelling and when they were a hundred yards away from the doors, Kagura appeared on her feather, Kanna behind her.

"Impudent fools! You will die for coming here," Kagura said, her angry crimson eyes directed at Sesshoumaru. He merely smirked and moved towards her. Suddenly she made some obscure noise and demons began to appear from the castle behind her, heading straight for Sesshoumaru.

The battle had started, and everyone threw themselves into it. Kagome used her miko power to purify every demon in her path as she headed for Sesshoumaru. Sango was throwing her giant boomerang, and Miroku was sucking demons in his hand, while Inu Yasha had no problems with tetsusaiga.

Kagome felt one slash her arm and cried out. Her energy faltered and the youkai swarmed upon her.

"Dance of the dead!" Was screamed somewhere, and Kagome heard Sesshoumaru snarling angrily as he cut them down. Somewhere, someone cried out in pain. The voice registered with Kagome suddenly.

_Sango…_

Energy welled up within her, coursing through her body, hot and angry, her rage a poison seeking release.

Everywhere around her demons fell away, becoming nothing more than ash as she charged towards Sango, who was trying to fight off demons with Hiraikotsu.

She helped her friend and they stood fighting back to back as Kagome purified anything around her, and Sango threw Hiraikotsu and caught it again and again.

The battle went on for hours before the stream of demons finally ended, and Kagura looked down from her spot on the roof, her eyes filled with fear.

"You will all die!" Kagura snarled as she took Kanna and disappeared somewhere.

"Let's go inside. Inu Yasha, will you be alright, it's almost dusk," Kagome said as she began walking towards the doors, looking every way, trying to find any sign of a hidden trap.

"I'll be fine, let's just get inside and find him!" Inu Yasha growled as he walked past Kagome. He opened the doors with a little grunting, signs that his powers as a hanyou were fading.

Inside the massive building, it was dark and Kagome heard nothing. She was shocked when Sesshoumaru began walking purposefully towards one of the doors.

"Hey, where ya going?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I smell him, and I'm following the path I think may lead directly to him," Sesshoumaru stated as he opened one of the doors.

"You go your way, I'll go mine," Inu Yasha snarled as he began to walk towards another door. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, uncaring. He didn't think the path led to Naraku, he knew it. But the hanyou would soon be a human, useless to all of them in a fight.

"I'll go with you," Kouga said.

"If we split up, we can cover more of the castle. I'll go this way with Sango," Miroku said.

Kagome didn't voice her concern. That splitting up divided their power, and in the end get them all killed. So she followed Sesshoumaru, her eyes adjusting to darkness as they descended stairs built into the earth. Where they going into some sort of cellar?

As they continued on in darkness, Kagome hoped her friends would be okay.

* * *

Inu Yasha and Kouga kept walking through the maze of halls, Kouga's keen nose the only thing saving them from going in circles. Little by little, Inu Yasha became human. By the time they reached a dead end, the hanyou had turned into a full human, and Kouga snorted angrily.

"You could have told us all this a week ago when we were discussing our plans you mangy mutt," Koga stated as he turned.

Inu Yasha didn't have time to answer as blades whipped towards them, some cutting into their skin.

"Seems the poor little hanyou is a human tonight. You will never defeat Naraku, more's the pity," Kagura said as she continued to hurt them.

Kouga walked against her winds and suddenly pounced on her.

"You little bitch. I won't let you kill me. I won't die until you and Naraku are dead," He panted as blood trickled from various wounds on his body.

He let his claws extend from his hands and sink into her skin. Kagura cried out in pain as he removed one and plunged it into her neck. But…

She kept breathing!

"You can't kill us, for we have no hearts," She taunted as she stood, gasping, but still breathing, and threw Kouga away from her. Before Kouga could stand, she was gone.

"What the hell?" Kouga snarled.

"They hide their hearts somewhere. I remember Yura did something similar. She hid her soul in a comb. Maybe they keep their hearts hidden somewhere in here," Inu Yasha said.

"Then we better find those hearts, or else Kagome and the others are gonna die," Kouga said. Inu Yasha and they began running in the direction they came, looking for another corridor to try and explore.

* * *

Sango walked with Kirara on one side and Miroku on the other. As they continued and came against nothing and no one in their paths, Sango became more and more frustrated.

"When will we find Kohaku," She finally shouted, her eyes welling with tears of frustration and anger.

"Calm down Sango, we'll find him. I promise," Miroku said as he hugged her tightly.

Without any warning, a sickle embedded itself into the wall right next to Miroku. Sango jumped back, taking him with her as she faced her little brother.

"Kohaku," Sango whispered brokenly as the boy jerked the chain and the sickle came back into his hand. His eyes were dull and his face blank.

"Sango, our only choice is to get his weapons and subdue him somehow," Miroku stated.

So Sango walked towards her brother.

"Kohaku, give me the sword and sickle," Sango spoke slowly, carefully. Kohaku directed all of his attentions to her as Miroku moved silently and slowly so as not to draw attention to himself. Kirara paced angrily to help distract Kohaku.

When Sango was only a few feet away from the shell of her little brother, Miroku pounced and grabbed Kohaku's hands, holding them tightly. Sango quickly grabbed the weapons from the boy and threw them as far away as she could. When she saw how hard it was for Miroku to hold onto the struggling boy, she took the sword and hit her little brother on the back of his head to knock him out, tears flowing from her eyes as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, Kikyo had come to the dwelling, knowing exactly where Naraku was. As she followed the feel of his energy, she felt the others and sighed sadly. They would undoubtedly die.

Suddenly a little girl appeared in front of her, a mirror in her hands. Kikyo was almost shocked by the almost ghostly figure.

"Look into my mirror," The girl whispered. Kikyo smiled. She knew the little girl's game. As a part of Naraku, the girl couldn't be allowed to survive.

"I have no soul to steal," Kikyo almost taunted as she walked towards the little girl. For the first time Kanna showed a flicker of fear in her eyes. Kikyo didn't, couldn't, let it affect her as she placed her hand son the girl and let energy flow through her palms and into the girl's shoulders, purifying her into nothing more but a pile of ash. The mirror shattered as it hit the floor. Kikyo looked resolutely at the door and followed it down the stairs built of compacted dirt.

* * *

Kagome watched in horror as Naraku and Sesshoumaru fought. Sesshoumaru had told her to find where Naraku had the shards stashed, and with fright she realized he had swallowed them! In on spot along his body, she saw the distinct glowing right above his chest.

Suddenly Kagura crashed in and for a moment the fighting stopped.

"Kouga and Inu Yasha are looking for our hearts!" She cried out, her eyes wild with fear.

"They will not find them. I have already taken mine back into me, for I learned that it would give me greater strength in subdueing a full demon I abdosrbed. Now I need not fear dieing, for I have the power of a full demon. You however, will die," Naraku said as he reached out a root-like tentacle and wrapped it around Kagura.

Before the girl had time to struggle she was dragged to Naraku's body and swiftly absorbed into him. Kagome heard one scream before suddenly Kikyo walked up behind her.

"He thinks he is no longer vulnerable despite his heart. Kagome, take my shard. His power is great, and you need all the help you can get," Kikyo said as she handed Kagome the last shard.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"Because I want you gone from this place, and defeating Naraku is the only way I can do it. I want to go back to my place in hell and rest," Kikyo finished as she began to move back from the fight. Kagome briefly wondered about the so called deal between Naraku and Kikyo, but had to force it to the back of her mind when Naraku spoke.

"I will absorb you too foolish youkai," Naraku mocked as he shot out one tentacle after the other, trying to catch Sesshoumaru.

Kagome saw one coming behind Sesshoumaru's back as he was fighting off several in front of him with Tokijin.

"No!" She screamed, right as it was about to wrap around him.

For the second time, she gave everything up for her mate.

Sesshoumaru turned and watched in shock as Kagome was absorbed into Naraku's body through one of the root-like tentacles that had been aiming for his back.

"Kukuku, it seems your little miko had all the other shards. Now I am even more powerful. Because of her love for you, she is dead Sesshoumaru," Naraku mocked as Sesshoumaru charged at him, Tokijin in one hand and his claws dripping poison ready to dig into Sesshoumaru's heart.

The others arrived at the scene, watching Sesshoumaru savagely try to tear Naraku limb from limb. The demon lord was covered in his own blood, and each time he cut off one of Naraku's appendages, a demon grew from it and began to attack him.

Kirara held a knocked out Kohaku in her jaws gently as she watched everyone aid the youkai. Blood and gore spattered everywhere as they watched from all sides for another of the tentacles. But there always seemed to be three to replace one that was cut off.

"What's this?" Naraku suddenly gasped, as if choked. His hands clawed at his chest, his eyes wide with terror.

Everyone gasped as a faint pulsing light appeared where his heart was. With each beat the pink light grew stronger.

"No, stop this! You're supposed to be dead! Argh **stop**!" Naraku snarled.

Suddenly the room exploded in an intense pink light.

When the light faded away, everyone looked at the glowing figure of Kagome, who stood where Naraku had once stood. All around her was a pile of ashes, and within her clenched hand the shikon jewel, now complete, glowed brightly.

"You're alive!" Kouga shouted. Kagome smiled and walked towards Sesshoumaru, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's over," She whispered as she fell into his arms.

"She's fading," Kikyo told them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kouga demanded.

"Soon she will be back in her own time now that her duty here is done," Kikyo responded. "And now Inu Yasha, it is time to keep your promise," Kikyo told him as she took his hand in her own.

"No! Inu Yasha, part of my duty was to make sure you didn't make some stupid mistake! And going with her is the stupidest mistake you could ever make. We all love you here, and everyone needs you! Don't leave us for her. She died a long time ago Inu Yasha, but you're still alive," Kagome told him as she stood and walked towards him, her body trembling.

"You have no right to interfere!" Kikyo told her angrily. She had made a deal with Naraku, and she may not have given him the shard, but he had been defeated anyway. Inu Yasha was promised to her!

"I have every right to interfere. Inu Yasha is my friend. He doesn't have to go with you," Kagome told her. Then she turned to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, you don't have to go. We need you here, with us. Please," Kagome pleaded.

"But, you have Sesshoumaru, and Miroku and Sango have each other, no one needs me," Inu Yasha told her. "Except Kikyo."

"You're wrong. We all need you. Do you know how much everyone, yes, everyone, will miss you if you go to hell with Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "I'm from the future and I know a couple of people who will miss you. Please Inu Yasha, stay with us," Kagome told him. The hanyou looked as indecisive as ever. Suddenly Kagome saw the gaping hole opening up beneath Kikyo.

"I have to go," Inu Yasha told her. "I love Kikyo."

And like that, they were gone.

Suddenly Kagome gasped and she fell to the floor. Before she even hit the ground, Sesshoumaru was cradling her in his arms.

"I love you, mate," She told him as the pains in her chest increased. The jewel shard in her hand began to pulse brightly, and little by little sunk into her body.

"I love you too mate," He whispered into her hair and he clung to her slowly disappearing form.

* * *

Kagome awoke to several people watching her anxiously.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. She felt like she had drank too much shochu.

"You're here for good Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," Kagome told her mate.

"And I love you," He whispered back as Sango and Miroku babbled angrily over who got to hug her next.

"It's good to be home," Kagome told him.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Oh it's not the end yet. There is still the epilogue to tie everything up and all. This chapter was hard to write because of all the fighting. I don't do good fight scenes, and I know it. Its my weakness. So please forgive me. The epilogue will be posted in a few days. And at that time, the story Falls On Me will be posted. (I really need to find songs that aren't by Fuel to inspire my stories).

**Thankies To:** KJInuyasha, SeSsHiE's-MaTe, VampressKiss, Tsuki no Yasha, myworld101, animebook fan, Erik and Fae, Kyo-chan-gurl, Mis0ka(I seriously didn't realize my mistake, and err…Im really sorry 00), LacyKatt08, blulily07, lincoln logs equal GOD, Lyn, Princess of the Saiyans 16, EmChi, dragon huntress(as if I could kill off Sango and Miroku! How could you think so badly of me!), Ayame Ito, Fairie Mistress, Joey, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, Nikki, karen12, DemonQueen14, Hoshiko Megami


	32. Deleted Scenes

**Authors Notes:** Okay, because a few people wanted a chappy about what happened to Sango and Miroku, I'll put a chapter in there.(You want to know why? Because it's really hard to deny my reviewers anything.) It's a side note kind of, and the epilogue will be up later this week I guess. Sorry guys, it took me a couple of hours to write this and all. Even though it is short, it kind of wracked my brains because I've burnt myself out on this story. But yeah, enough babbling.

By the way, soz for the confusion about which time Kagome's in. She is in her era. I'm sorry, the bit about Sango and Miroku fighting over who got to hg her, those were Shippou's children. (I should have chosen better names I'm sorry).

And I know this chapter is short, but as I've admitted, I kinda burned myself out on the story. It's taken a lot of my brain and everything lol, and now I'm working on another one as well that demands a lot of attention. But yeah, once again I guess the epilogue is delayed lol.

And over 500 reveiws! Ahh, awesomness. I remember when I hit my first hundred I was ecstatic. Now…Wow lol. I never thought I'd come this far. Thank you guys so much.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything!

* * *

**

**Bad Day**

**_Chapter 32-Deleted Scenes

* * *

_**

Sango looked at the unsmiling Sesshoumaru. His eyes seemed so…Hard. As if Kagome had never touched his heart. All around them lay the remains of youkai, mainly ash from where Kagome had purified them in tat final blast of energy.

"She's gone," Miroku said.

A single solitary tear escaped Sesshoumaru's eye. He didn't acknowledge it, merely turned away from the others. No one had seen him so weak before, besides Kagome. And he wasn't going to change it now.

"He's gone too," Sango sighed.

"It seems so surreal. I had always imagined that-" Miroku began, but stopped himself. He had been about to say he had always imagined Inu Yasha staying here for the sake of Kagome. But no more. Not since Kagome mated to Sesshoumaru.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out when she finally came out of her daze. She ran over to the young boy. The shard was gone from his back. How?

"Naraku must have taken it and kept him alive somehow," Naraku said.

But now that Naraku was gone…Kohaku was dead.

**"NO!"** Sango screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. She hugged the young boy tightly to her chest.

Tenseiga began to hum in its sheath. Sesshoumaru looked at it in question.

"Put him down," He commanded. The taijiya looked at him angrily, holding the boy even closer to her.

"Sango, do as he said," Miroku said as he pulled Sango away.

Confused and sobbing, Sango set Kohaku on the ground in front of her, tears hitting his face.

"Move."

Miroku pulled Sango a foot away and Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga from it's sheath. It began to hum even louder and he focused his energy. The demons were surrounding him, trying to take his soul. Sesshoumaru cut them down. A soft blue light glowed around Kohaku and his chest began to rise and fall again.

"Aneue?" He asked, his eyes cloudy and confused.

"Kohaku!" She said, her tears still flowing, but now she cried for joy.

She had her little brother back.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the place where his brother had disappeared and picked up the only sign left of the hanyou.

Tetsusaiga.

Now the barrier didn't repel him. In fact, it seemed lifeless, save for the steady pulse Sesshoumaru could feel deep within it. It hadn't lost it's spirit. It was only asleep, as if in some sort of coma.

"What now?" Kouga asked.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Sango and Miroku rebuilt her village and had many children. People flocked to the village, now a symbol of the peace between youkai and humans. Kohaku even married.

Shippou chose to stay with Sesshoumaru, who ended up training the boy in the arts of fighting. Eventually Shippou began to show an interest in sculpture, and even carved a statue for three shoguns. Eventually he married Rin and had a child by her, a hanyou he named Inu Yasha. Rin died, but she was a human after all. He mourned her loss and eventually took another wife, who died during the birth of the twins Miroku and Sango.

Kouga mated to Ayame, and they often visited Shippou and Sesshoumaru over the years. Kouga even agreed to help keep suspicion away form themselves by rotating who played owner of which museum around the country.

Onryou owned a dojo and from time to time played museum curator to help pass the years. Lin stayed Sesshoumaru's ward. She was relatively young for a youkai, and looked after Shippou's children.

Sesshoumaru opened several museums dedicated to the era he had felt most alive in. Eventually he took up writing text books since museums became boring after a time. He even dabbled in the antiques trade with the help if Shippou's son, Inu Yasha. After five hundred years he began to write a series of novels based on his and Kagome's adventures. And over time, he even missed his brother's loud presence. Sometimes he wondered if it would help pass the years, and if he could change anything.

One day, he was writing his latest novel when suddenly he heard Shippou and someone talking. The door opened and he tried his best to act calm. After all, Kaede and Kentetsu had both told him he must not reveal himself prematurely.

But he was so happy to see his mate after five hundred years of waiting. And torn because he couldn't have her yet. He couldn't touch her, couldn't kiss her. Not until she knew the past they shared.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** There is still the epilogue where everything is finished, tied up, corny 'The End' and all ya know lol. Well, that will be up in a couple of days, but a lot of people wanted to know what happened to everyone, so I decided what the heck. It's short, I know it, I'm sorry. But yes, there is still an epilogue! So come back in a couple of days and you will see it!

Again, **THIS IS NOT THE EPILOGUE!

* * *

**

**Thankies to:** ranchan23, Youkai-sesshomarulover, RIN14, Ridalin Phoenix, EmChi, Princess of the Saiyans 16, rpgfan04, LacyKatt08 (yes, fudgecicles are the bomb, I have some in my freezer…sounds good actually...), Kate, D.C. (and it is never a good idea to poke Sesshy's fluff….even if it is more than a little tempting), Lyn, SeSsHiE's-MaTe, Hoshiko Megami, nikki, Mis0ka, Joey, VampressKiss, dragon huntress, Golden Eyed Girl(and I'm glad you didn't get hurt), Kyo-chan-gurl(thank you for telling your friend about it and thank you for your rveiw, it actually almost made me cry lol), blulily07, DemonQueen14, Kjinuyasha, Ayame Ito, Myworld101, japanimeniac, Crutches the magic hippie, StarDragon97, draegon-fire, sveta89, bluediamond-hime, Erik and Fae,


	33. Epilogue

**Authors Notes**: Wow, people asked for a sequel. Imma be honest guys, I can't do it right now, I kinda burned myself out on this story for awhile. I won't rule out the possibility of a sequel, but it'll be awhile.

Now, I've been cutting my teeth on this story. It was my first Sess/Kag fanfiction. And to know I got this many reviews on it even though it wasn't the best, it makes me really happy. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone.

To everyone who read this story and kept me going through by writers blocks, your reviews encouraged and helped me a lot. Thank you. (getting redundant here aren't I?)

This fic has also helped me make some new friends online, who are awesome. It's great to talk to people who liked my story and learn more stuff.

**Sachiko,** you were like a guiding light through this fic. I wanted to say thank you because you're an awesome friend. I hope you and your family are safe in London.

And **DemonChild,** your emails with CD and CF always make me smile, and even though I can't translate Spanish that well, one day I'll be able to translate every signature! LOL.

And to **Lyn** (who's few words made me strive to write more) and **Joey** (who's hyper, java induced words during reviews always made me feel like maybe I'm not the only one out there whos a bit of a java spazz). Well, I guess that's taking up enough space. Thank you guys again, so much.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Epilogue:** Don't Think Twice Before You Listen To Your Heart

* * *

The day Kagome finally graduated, and she celebrated happily with her family. She had managed to get to the top of her class in those two years, a major turn around from when she had started high school.

Sesshoumaru was still there. Sometimes Kagome looked back on the past with regrets about not saving Inu Yasha, not being able to convince him to stay. But the Sesshoumaru of the past was right. You could alter nothing.

Kagome still wondered if she could have gone to see her friends and found out what came of them, but Sesshoumaru had filled her in on the happier times, never once mentioning their deaths. Sango and Miroku had gone back to her village with Kohaku and started a family. Soon more people had flocked there, and the village still stood today, Sango and Miroku's memory inscribed in stone.

Shippou was still there, as well as Lin, who was now romantically involved with Onryou. And Sango and Miroku, the cute little hanyou cubs. Kagome finally met his oldest son, Inu Yasha. Kagome had almost snickered at the name, the man being a fox demon, but had wisely kept it in.

Sometimes Kagome wondered if another demon would come through the well for the shikon jewel, which had reabsorbed into her body, but today, she pushed all thoughts aside as she said good bye to her mother.

Tonight Sesshoumaru was taking her to the Kamon, the place where they had had their anniversaries ever since she had gotten back. She was dressed in a beautiful, chic dress of emerald green with white crescent moons embroidered on the sleeves. He was in a nice black, Armani suit.

"We've come a long way," He told her as they waited for their drinks to come.

"Yes, we have. Sometimes it still seems like everything is still happening. Sometimes I think that another demon will come through the well and grab me," She joked.

"Please don't jinx that," He stated. Kagome nodded and giggled.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru turned very serious. Kagome sat up straighter. It looked like he was announcing someone's death or something!

"Kagome, I told you long ago that I was waiting for you to get out of school before I did anything, and well, I wanted to ask you to officially marry me. To be mine forever, for us to be mates in the eyes of society," He added, almost as if he was saying, _'We are mates, let's just make it official'_.

But Kagome didn't mind. Her heart overflowed with love and tenderness as she accepted the ring he pulled from his jacket pocket. It was a beautiful set, an emerald and a diamond created the shape of a yin yang on a simple white gold band.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too, mate," He whispered back as their drinks arrived.

* * *

That night after making love, Kagome brushed her fiancé's hair away from his sleeping face and smiled. She knew life was starting to grow within her. She didn't need to be a miko to know. But as a miko, she knew the little girl and boy growing within her womb would be wonderful little hanyou children. She even hoped they had their father's eyes.

So much had been given to her, and all because she ranted to one apathetic demon lord during a bad day.

**And they Lived Happily Ever After…**

_**Even when Kagome ran out of daifuku during 'that time'.**_

**The End

* * *

**

**Authors End Notes:** Okay, corny ending, but I had to do it, ya know? Just one of those things. Well, Falls On Me has been posted today too. It's another Sess/Kag fic. Yeah, this story is over guys. I hate to see it end, because I can see that my writings gotten better over time, and that I've tried really hard to keep things going good, but yeah, I love all of you guys who reviewed. Thank you all again, so much for encouraging me to finish this story.(it's the first multi chapter story I've finished, and that's because you guys encouraged me).

Well, I guess it's time to go work on Falls On Me, which will be much longer than this story. Much…Much longer. (I didn't know what I was getting into but now I do…LOL, just another challenge I suppose!)

And the sap in me has to say one more time…Thank you guys. It's been awesome going through this story with all of you. I hope some of you will go to Falls On Me and help me through that one too. You've all been so awesome. Thank you. (God I'm a sap).

**Thankies To:** EmChi, Lyn, Celestialgoddess521, Ranchan23, Myworld101, FluffyChick15, RIN14, BlueDiamond-Hime, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Joey, Who, Sakura-No-Hana-Hoshi, Vumpler, Hoshiko Megami, Nikki, DemonQueen14, Mis0ka

_Thank you all for your support though this story._


End file.
